The Life and Times
by Karol Black
Summary: Ela era dramática. Ele era dinâmico. Ela era precisa. Ele era impulsivo. Ele era James, e ela era Lily, e um dia eles compartilharam um beijo, mas antes disso eles compartilharam muitas discussões, porque ele era arrogante, e ela era doce, e assuntos do coração podem demandar certo tempo. TRADUÇÃO.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: Agradeço a JKR. Também a Regina Spektor por alguma inspiração :-)

**N/T1:** Perambulando pelo tumblr da escritora um dia, eu vi um "ask" indagando sobre a tradução em português e fui checar. Haja vista não haver atualização há muitos meses, tentei contato com a tradutora para saber se ela pretendia continuar, mas não obtive resposta. Então, falei com a Jules (autora) e ela me disse que eu podia traduzir tranquilamente. Gosto muito dessa fanfiction, e já faço outras traduções, por isso me interessei em traduzi-la. Espero não estar desagradando ninguém, minha intenção é apenas a de proporcionar às pessoas que não dominam a língua o acesso a essa belíssima obra na melhor forma que eu puder fazê-lo.

**N/T2**: Quero agradecer a Nathália Machado por estar betando a fic e me auxiliando ^^

**Prólogo**

"Ninguém ri de Deus ao encarar a ponta de uma varinha".

As palavras dela, emanando daquela boca perfeita, tão claramente como se tivessem sido proferidas há poucos instantes, ecoaram na cabeça de James: repetidamente, como a batida de um tambor. Em sua mente, ela estava linda, com dezesseis anos e sentada naquele corredor, com a luz das tochas tremeluzindo contra sua pele pálida e impecável e em seus olhos verdes brilhantes. Foi há quase dois anos, e como as coisas tinham mudado. Ela ainda era linda, é claro, talvez até mais, mas sempre há diferença na forma que alguém compreende a beleza que possui e a beleza que cobiça de longe.

"Ninguém ri de Deus ao encarar a ponta de uma varinha", lembrou-se das palavras dela novamente, e sorriu um pouco, porque, naturalmente, Lily estava certa. Lily normalmente estava certa. Com a extremidade da varinha do inimigo apontada entre seus olhos, enquanto sua própria varinha estava fora de alcance, havia um Deus. Havia sentido e significado, e havia uma razão para sobreviver, pois havia ordem, verdade, importância e alguma coisa além da ponta daquela varinha. Fez uma nota mental para dizer a Lily depois que ela estava certa: que tamanha ameaça torna covardes os ceticismos intelectuais. Era irracional, ele supôs, mas isso não importava. O reconhecimento tardio da divindade pode ser um ato de covardia intelectual, mas apenas agora, o tornou corajoso. Lily normalmente estava certa.

Sentiu-se começar a sorrir e aguardou a maldição – a maldição que acabaria com aquilo, ou ao menos traria uma dor significativa ou inconsciência. Mas não veio. Por fim, o inimigo abriu a boca, mas nenhuma maldição saiu por ela.

"Ela não ama você," vociferou desesperadamente. "Ela não ama."

Aparentemente, ninguém ri de Deus quando perde quem se ama também.

James permitiu que as palavras o apunhalassem, sabendo que deviam ser verdade. Permitiu que a dor o preenchesse, mas não o dominasse. Ele assentiu. "Talvez," respondeu por fim. "Mas isso é algo que terei de lidar por conta própria."

Desolado pela apatia de James, o bruxo mais velho estreitou os olhos castanhos e apertou os lábios com força. A formosa juventude que possuíra há apenas um ano atrás desaparecera. "Você logo estará morto," disse ele.

James piscou. Aquele era um pensamento estranho: morto em breve. Então assentiu mais uma vez. "Vá em frente," respondeu, como que desafiando. "Estou em paz."

Porque, finalmente, ele entendeu o que aquela frase significava.


	2. Good Girls Say I Love You

**Disclaimer:** Own natta.

**Chapter 2- "Good Girls Say 'I Love You'"**

**Or**

**"Like a Rolling Stone"**

Às vezes ela achava que caso se jogasse da Torre de Astronomia, simplesmente flutuaria para longe.

Ele não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que olhou antes de pular.

Ela acreditava em Deus.

Ele fumava demais.

Ela teve o primeiro beijo em um jardim ensolarado aos quinze anos.

Ele perdeu a virgindade com uma garota chamada Sarah aos quinze anos.

Ela queria escrever.

Ele queria jogar quadribol.

Ela achava que estava apaixonada e não gostava desse fato.

Ele sabia que estava apaixonado e definitivamente odiava aquilo.

Ela sorria e ria bastante.

Ele também.

Ela era dramática.

Ele era dinâmico.

Ela era precisa.

Ele era impulsivo.

Ela se destacava em diplomacia.

Ele se destacava em diplomacia, mas frequentemente trocava socos em vez disso.

Ela cumpriu sete detenções no mesmo número de anos.

Ele cumpriu setenta e quatro.

Ela achava que ele era completamente maluco.

Ele achava que ela era definitivamente pirada.

Seja lá o que isso possa vir a ser, é, antes de tudo, uma história de amor. É a história de como um garoto e uma garota acabaram – e então perceberam que estavam – apaixonados um pelo outro. Vejam, é provável que se apaixonar tenha sido a coisa mais importante que eles realizaram, e eles realizavam uma série de coisas bastante importantes. Ele era James, e ela era Lily, e um dia eles compartilharam um beijo, mas antes disso eles compartilharam muitas discussões, porque ele era arrogante, e ela era doce, e assuntos do coração podem demandar certo tempo.

Tudo começou – mais tarde ele especularia ao encarar a extremidade de uma varinha que poderia facilmente matá-lo – com um soco. Um simples movimento de seu braço enquanto seu pulso entrava em contato com o maxilar de Nicolai Mulciber, jogando o garoto no chão e causando um rebuliço.

Tudo começou – mais tarde ela especularia, parada na soleira da porta de um quarto, perguntando-se se isso algum dia poderia dar certo – com um beijo: o simples movimento de ficar na ponta dos pés e abraçar Luke Harper na plataforma da estação de trem no vilarejo de Hogsmeade.

Qual deles estava _realmente_ certo não é problema nosso discernir, mas, de qualquer forma, ambos concordavam que "tudo" começou em 1º de Setembro de 1975: o primeiro dia do sexto ano deles na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. E, apenas por questão de cronologia, essa história começa com o acontecimento que _ela_ alegou ter iniciado tudo. Ela estava na plataforma de Hogsmeade, aproximadamente às sete e meia da noite de 1º de Setembro, encontrando seu namorado de dois meses pela primeira vez em dois dias, e eles se beijaram.

_(Eu te amo)_

Os lábios de Luke Harper eram calorosos. Ele era suave, modesto e cauteloso, movendo-se lentamente, na velocidade dela. Não havia música, mas o beijo parecia pender para o romantismo. Aquilo era bom – ela pensou – porque sua personalidade era decididamente romântica. Ela assistia a filmes em preto e branco e gostava da aparência da neve em seu cabelo, pelo amor de Deus. _É claro_ que romantismo era uma coisa boa. _É claro_ que ela queria... Por que diabos sua mente estava divagando daquela forma? Devia estar beijando o namorado, não... Santo Deus.

Eles se separaram, e ele lançou seu sorriso lindo, clássico e perfeito. Provavelmente era sua principal característica, e tornou os quinze segundos ou mais de silêncio que se seguiram entre eles bastante agradáveis. Lily Evans passara a maior parte do verão com Luke Harper, então um beijo na plataforma de trem não era, talvez, um gesto tão dramático quanto poderia ser, mas eles _tinham_ ficado separados nos últimos dois dias, então havia alguma sensação de reencontro muito esperado.

O céu tinha começado a escurecer, e as tochas da estação foram acesas quando o Expresso de Hogwarts parou há cerca de dez minutos. Agora, quase todos os duzentos e cinquenta ou mais passageiros do trem tinham desembarcado e se preparavam para partir para o castelo, que era a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. A fraca luz da lua mal iluminava o longo caminho até as portas do castelo. Os primeiranistas tinham sido guiados pelo guarda-caça, Hagrid, em direção aos botes que iam atravessá-los pelo lago até a escola, enquanto os veteranos se dirigiam às carruagens sem cavalo, que tomavam o caminho alternativo pelo vilarejo de Hogsmeade.

A pouca luz não favorecia Luke, mas isso não significava que não fosse absolutamente lindo, com os cabelos castanhos e macios, suaves olhos da mesma cor, e, naturalmente, aquele sorriso. Mesmo quando Lily ficava irritada com o rapaz – um raro acontecimento, aquele sorriso fazia seu estômago sacudir. Agora, enquanto suas mãos descansavam sobre o peito dele – uma mão tocando suavemente a gravata azul e prata perfeitamente arrumada de seu uniforme, a jovem percebeu que os últimos dois meses (o tempo de duração de seu relacionamento com ele) tinham sido bastante agradáveis.

Luke era um cara decente: ele não se importava muito com política ou coisas _importantes_, mas era romântico e sintetizava tudo que um namorado de dezessete anos de uma garota de dezesseis anos _deveria_ ser. Ele morava em Hogsmeade, porque sua família possuía um negócio na vila, sendo por isso que não embarcou no Expresso de Hogwarts com os outros alunos. No entanto, encontrara Lily na plataforma, que foi um gesto adorável... Como num filme em preto e branco, a ruiva pensou.

Em um momento, porém, as lembranças felizes do verão de Lily foram destruídas.

"Eu te amo," disse Luke.

Como seu beijo, o tom de voz era suave e despretensioso, embora o próprio gesto de declarar seu amor após meros dois meses fosse qualquer coisa, menos cauteloso. O tempo congelou com a declaração daquelas três palavras, e o coração da Lily batia rapidamente... Não no bom sentido. Ela ponderou suas opções.

Ele a amava. Ele a _amava_. Amor era grande. Amor era épico. Amor era… Certamente, _gostava _bastante de Luke. Gostava da forma que as mãos dele descansavam em seus quadris enquanto se beijavam e de como ele conseguia fazer uma demonstração moderadamente convincente de satisfação quando ouviam seus discos de Led Zeppelin. Gostava que tivesse sido ridiculamente tímido em frente à sua mãe e de como jamais questionou sua amizade com Snape. Gostava de seu sorriso e de como não ficava sempre tentando saber o que ela estava pensando. Gostava por ele não parecer se importar em "ir devagar" e de como dizia aquelas coisas bobas e românticas, assim como o herói de um poema medieval.

_Eu gosto de Luke_, ela pensou.

_Eu amo outra pessoa_.

E estabeleceu aquilo em sua mente.

"Eu não posso te dizer o mesmo," murmurou Lily, após o que pareceu uma eternidade, mas na realidade foram apenas alguns segundos. Ainda assim, a confusão nos olhos da ruiva tinha sido indicação o bastante para Luke saber o que a resposta dela _não_ seria. Ele assentiu tristemente. "Luke, ouça, não é que eu não, que eu não me importe o bastante com você, porque eu me importo." A plataforma estava ficando cada vez mais vazia enquanto os outros alunos enchiam as carruagens. Lily sequer brincou com a ideia de dar a Luke uma _verdadeira_ razão para que não pudesse dizer aquelas malditas três palavras a ele... Ele não entenderia.

"Quero dizer," continuou ela, nervosa, "você sabe como eu sou. Eu tenho ideias bem específicas sobre o amor e tudo mais, e poderia teoricamente dizer o mesmo a você agora, mas... mas não significaria o bastante para mim. Eu simplesmente não podia dizer _isso_ a não ser que eu verdadeira, completa e irrestritamente sentisse isso. Nós só estamos juntos há _dois_ meses..."

"Dez semanas," corrigiu Luke.

"Mas quando você fala assim parece menos tempo," apontou Lily, franzindo a testa. Ele assentiu de forma submissa e ela suspirou. "Você está chateado?"

"Não." A resposta veio de imediato e sem hesitação, marcada por sinceridade e desejo de assegurá-la daquilo. "Não, eu não estou chateado. E eu entendo... você é... você é um ano mais nova que eu e poderia ser mais difícil para você assumir esse tipo de compromisso..."

Lily achou que a ideia continha mais condescendência que a diferença de um ano permitia, mas não discutiu, porque aquilo a poupou de uma discussão. De qualquer forma, ele tinha razão: ela _deveria_ ter sido capaz de dizer "_Eu te amo, também_".

A ruiva afastou as mãos do peito dele, e um espaço se abriu entre os dois adolescentes. "É melhor pegarmos uma carruagem," disse Luke, sacudindo a decepção rapidamente. A jovem mentalmente adicionou aquilo à lista de admiráveis qualidades que o garoto possuía: ele não guardava rancor.

_Severus guarda rancor_, ela pensou.

Isso era fato. Na verdade, naquele mesmo instante, Severus Snape estava observando aquela cena de sua carruagem, a uma curta distância, e guardando rancor. Lily ainda estava saindo com Luke Harper, era o que parecia, e já que não tinha como saber o conteúdo da conversa, o jovem sonserino – pálido, magro e de todas as formas o oposto de Luke Harper – sentiu o ressentimento ferver dentro de si. Então, sua carruagem começou a se afastar, e ele rapidamente desviou o olhar para que os demais sonserinos na cabine não notassem para onde estivera olhando.

"Eu sinto muito," repetiu Lily, enquanto os dois caminharam em direção às quatro carruagens que restavam.

"Não se preocupe com isso," ordenou Luke afetuosamente. "Não foi nada demais... Eu só queria te dizer o que _eu_ sentia."

Lily assentiu e, então, com um pouco de hesitação, acrescentou: "Obrigada." Ele sorriu, beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça – o que ele fazia bastante – e os dois entraram na carruagem. Ele realmente parecia ter esquecido, mas a ruiva continuou preocupada.

A carruagem estava vazia quando eles se sentaram. "Espero que ninguém mais entre," Luke começou a dizer, mas as palavras mal tinham deixado sua boca quando alguém enfiou a cabeça pelas portas. Ele era bonito, tinha os cabelos pretos e olhos azuis acinzentados.

"Ah, olá, Lily," disse o rapaz. "Olá... outra pessoa." Ele olhou para Luke como se o rapaz realmente não servisse ao seu propósito ali.

"Esse é Luke, Sirius," disse Lily ao recém-chegado. "Luke Harper... ele é da Corvinal."

"Bom para ele," comentou o garoto chamado Sirius. Ele se dirigiu apenas à ruiva: "Você viu James?"

"Não…"

"Tem certeza? Ele desapareceu quando desembarcamos do trem."

"Tenho certeza."

"E você, Lucas?"

"É Luke."

"Eu sei. Você viu James Potter?"

"Não."

"Certo, então. Tenham um adorável passeio de carruagem. Mantenham-se castos."

"Sirius, saia," mandou Lily.

Sirius deu uma piscadela. "Tchau, Lily. Tchau… outra pessoa."

Ele se foi logo em seguida, e Luke sacudiu a cabeça. "O que há com ele? Ele estava tão..." Luke, porém, não teve oportunidade de concluir o pensamento, já que uma garota loira e alta invadiu a cabine e se sentou. Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas em surpresa.

"Oi, Mar, eu pensei que você tinha ido para o castelo com Miles."

"Miles Stimpson," começou Marlene Price com fogo em seus olhos azuis, "é o maior e mais intolerável _imbecil_ que eu _já_ conheci."

"Você está namorando ele há quase dois anos," lembrou-lhe Lily.

"Ele é um idiota," afirmou a loira. "Ele e toda aquela estúpida e chata Corvinal!" Como que notando a presença de Luke pela primeira vez, Marlene acrescentou: "Sem ofensas, Harper."

"Tranquilo," respondeu Luke.

"O que aconteceu?" perguntou Lily com cautela.

"Ele é um imbecil!" Marlene quase gritou. "Ele me dispensou a maior parte da viagem, como _você_ bem sabe, Lily, porque estava comigo, e então, quando estávamos saindo do trem, ele me pede para esperá-lo na plataforma enquanto corre de volta à cabine para pegar alguma coisa. Então eu espero, e _então_, nem dois minutos depois, eu o vejo entrando numa carruagem com aquela _vadia_ da Alexa Kyle."

"Alexa Kyle é uma vadia?" indagou Lily ceticamente.

"Eu não sei," admitiu Marlene. "Mas é provável. E sabe o que mais ele fez? Ele..."

Antes que Lily tivesse qualquer chance de saber mais sobre as façanhas de Miles Stimpson como um péssimo namorado, porém, um quarto viajante juntou-se a eles. A porta se fechou magicamente atrás dela e, quase instantaneamente, a carruagem – tendo atingido sua quota de quatro pessoas – partiu em direção ao castelo.

"Donna," observou Lily, surpresa. Uma bruxa alta, de corpo atlético, cabelos escuros e cacheados, e olhos cor de âmbar, jogou-se no assento em frente a Luke. "Eu pensei ter visto você entrando numa carruagem com Mary."

"Estou surpresa que tenha visto alguma coisa," replicou secamente a garota chamada Donna. "Aos beijos com _esse_ idiota." Ela sacudiu a cabeça na direção de Luke. Lily pôs uma mão apaziguadora no braço do namorado.

"Donna Shacklebolt," disse a ruiva com firmeza, "o que eu te disse sobre ser maldosa com as pessoas que não entendem que você é _sempre_ maldosa?"

Donna fez careta. "Ótimo. Sinto muito, Harper," desculpou-se sem soar nada arrependida. "Afinal, não estou com raiva de você. Só odeio todos os homens."

"Eu também!" gritou Marlene imediatamente.

"Algo que vocês duas concordam," admirou-se Lily. "Talvez haja um lado positivo em Marlene namorar um idiota e Donna... odiar todo mundo."

"Eu não odeio todo mundo," rebateu Donna, mas sua declaração foi recebida por olhares duvidosos dos outros três ocupantes da carruagem. "_Não odeio_."

"Você odeia a maioria das pessoas," disse Marlene e quando Donna abriu a boca para protestar, a loira continuou: "Qual a percentagem de pessoas que você _não _odeia aqui nessa carruagem?"

A garota olhou em volta.

"Vinte e cinco por cento. Mas essa estatística é tendenciosa. _É óbvio_ que eu me odeio, _óbvio_ que odeio Harper, por ele ser um cara, e _óbvio_ que odeio você, Marlene, por ser psicótica e emotiva."

"Que gracinha!" disse Marlene com ironia. "Então você odeia os homens, que representam cinquenta por cento da população e odeia pessoas emotivas. Don, assuma, você odeia a maioria das pessoas. Na verdade, você odeia todo mundo, exceto Lily e talvez sua irmã de dez anos."

"Cala a boca, Price." Marlene cruzou os braços, uma expressão presunçosa em seu belo rosto. Donna revirou os olhos. "Vamos mudar de assunto," ordenou ela.

"Concordo," disse Lily. A ruiva olhou pela janela e viu o topo das torres do castelo começando a aparecer sobre a colina. "Olhem," disse ela. "Logo veremos Hogwarts." E eles viram, um momento depois, o castelo aparecendo, um azul reluzente sob o luar, e cada pedaço de sua majestade surreal, como lembrou a ruiva. Hogwarts era, talvez, a única coisa no mundo que nunca deixou de corresponder às expectativas românticas de Lily. Ela disse isso aos outros, e enquanto Luke sorriu afetuosamente para sua bela namorada, suas duas amigas trocaram olhares.

"O que foi?" indagou Lily, notando-as.

"A Lily do verão se foi," suspirou Marlene, fingindo uma tristeza nostálgica. "A Lily de Hogwarts voltou. Eu gosto muito da Lily de Hogwarts, é claro, mas é sempre triste ver a Lily do verão partir."

"Lily do verão?" repetiu Luke. "Há mais de um tipo de Lily?"

"Há mais de sessenta tipos de Lily," disse Donna, como se o rapaz fosse um grande tolo por ainda não saber disso.

"A Lily do verão," esclareceu Marlene, "fica fora até tarde para ver os vaga-lumes. A Lily de Hogwarts é melancólica."

"Costumava haver a Lily do verão o ano todo," continuou Donna. "Tínhamos que aguentar as citações de Percy Byshe Shelley no meio da aula de Transfigurações e observações sobre a _extraordinária beleza da luz de velas_ durante a aula de Poções. Mas então..." Donna hesitou por alguns segundos, e então continuou: "então, a pequena Lily cresceu, e só temos que suportar a Lily do verão no final do período e durante as férias."

Luke passou o braço pelos ombros da ruiva, negligenciando tanto a pausa na explicação de Donna, quanto o olhar agradecido que sua namorada lançou à amiga em seguida. "E será que eu vou gostar da Lily de Hogwarts?" perguntou ele.

"Todo mundo gosta de todos os tipos de Lily," disse Marlene, um tanto na defensiva. Ela olhou pela janela por cima do ombro. "Logo chegaremos ao castelo." E eles chegaram.

_(Ele disse)_

"Ele disse _Eu te amo_?" repetiu Donna incrédula. Fora das carruagens sem cavalo, as garotas – e a maioria dos outros alunos de Hogwarts – começavam a curta caminhada às portas do castelo. Luke fora encontrar os amigos da Corvinal, com quem jantaria, e Lily acabara de relatar a notícia embaraçosa. "Bem assim? Após dois meses de um relacionamento de _verão_? Ele não sabe que essas coisas nunca duram?"

"Eu estava namorando Miles há mais de um ano quando ele disse 'eu te amo,'" comentou Marlene amargamente; "E tenho certeza que só disse isso para me distrair do fato de estar escrevendo cartas para Sandy Pitterton."

"Em primeiro lugar," disse Donna, "Marlene, seu namorado é um idiota, nós sabemos, você sabe, ninguém se importa. Em segundo lugar, o que diabos você disse a Luke? Ele não parecia chateado... _Você não disse que sentia o mesmo, disse?"_

"Claro que ela não disse," exclamou Marlene. "Lily não mentiria sobre algo desse tipo... não é?"

"Não, é claro que não," suspirou a ruiva. "Eu só disse a ele que não podia dizer o mesmo, só isso. Eu disse que só podia dizer algo assim quando tivesse absoluta certeza."

"E ele não terminou com você na hora?" surpreendeu-se Marlene. A ruiva sacudiu a cabeça. "Algumas garotas têm muita sorte."

"Tipo quem?" indagou uma nova voz, juntando-se ao grupo. Uma morena baixinha, com enormes brincos de argola e bastante maquiagem nos olhos, chegara ao lado de Marlene. A loira passou o braço pelo ombro da recém-chegada.

"Olá, Mary," disse Lily, "elas estavam falando sobre…"

"Sobre como Luke Harper é um idiota e disse 'eu te amo' para ela."

"Depois de apenas dois meses de uma coisa de verão?" a garota chamada Mary perguntou incrédula. "Que engraçado!" E então, bastante séria: "Você não mentiu e disse o mesmo, disse?"

"Ela disse a ele que não estava pronta," disse Donna.

"E ele não terminou com você na hora?"

"Não," respondeu Marlene. "Na verdade, ele estava completamente satisfeito com ela."

"Algumas garotas têm _mesmo_ muita sorte," concordou Mary.

"Onde você estava, aliás?" perguntou Lily. "No trajeto de carruagem, quero dizer..."

"Você quer dizer depois de vocês todas me abandonaram?" indagou Mary com ironia. "Não, não peçam desculpa... Eu estava em uma cabine cheia de garotos, o que é melhor que vocês três, de qualquer forma. Adam McKinnon sentado ao meu lado, meu Deus, ele cresceu esse verão! Deve estar com uns dois metros..."

"Mary, você está proibida de ir para a cama com Adam McKinnon," ordenou Marlene com firmeza. "Ele é um dos meus melhores amigos, e todos os seus relacionamentos terminam em... bem, normalmente eles terminam mal."

"Engraçado," disse Mary sarcasticamente. "Sim, tenho certeza que sua amizade com Adam é a razão de não querer que eu vá para a cama com ele..."

"O que isso quer…?"

"Alguém viu James?"

A exausta e ofegante forma de Peter Pettigrew as interrompeu quando ele alcançou o topo da encosta e se aproximou das garotas. "Ele está por aqui em algum lugar, James, mas ninguém consegue encontrá-lo."

"Eu não vi," disse Donna e Marlene concordou.

"Sabe, eu pensei tê-lo visto subindo numa das primeiras carruagens," ponderou Mary, incerta. "Não posso ter certeza... mas acho que talvez tenha visto."

Peter agradeceu e saiu correndo.

"Por que _ele_ está tão nervoso?" perguntou Lily.

Mas quase ninguém deu atenção ao último comentário, pois naquele momento elas entraram no castelo. Pelas altas portas de madeira, a procissão de alunos entrou no Hall de Entrada – grande e mal iluminado, com uma magnífica escadaria de mármore à esquerda e altas portas à frente, que levavam ao Salão Principal. Essas portas, porém, estavam atipicamente fechadas, e a razão disso se revelou momentos depois. A Professora McGonagall, a severa e imponente professora de Transfiguração, materializou-se aparentemente do nada, e pediu silêncio enquanto os alunos se reuniam no Saguão.

"Parece," disse a Professora, apertando os lábios em desaprovação, "que Peeves, o Poltergeinst, fez algum tipo de bagunça no Salão Principal em retaliação ao Sr. Filch. A maior parte do estrago foi reparada, mas peço a vocês todos que esperem alguns minutos enquanto o Sr. Filch e o Professor Dawton terminam."

Peeves, o Poltergeinst – apenas um dos muitos fantasmas de Hogwarts – era uma espécie de incômodo na opinião de Lily, mas ele certamente possuía algo em comum com os alunos de Hogwarts: uma veemente aversão a Filch, o zelador da escola. Alguns adolescentes riram com as palhaçadas de Peeves, enquanto um ou dois monitores resmungaram alguma coisa sobre "a intolerável falta de respeito pelas autoridades" do fantasma. Lily não se importava em esperar alguns minutos para começarem os procedimentos (a Cerimônia de Seleção e o banquete de boas-vindas), se fosse à custa de Filch.

A ruiva escutava com leve interesse Marlene e Mary colocarem as últimas fofocas em dia, quando um toque em seu ombro chamou sua atenção. Remus Lupin – o melhor amigo de Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew e James Potter, bem como seu companheiro na monitoria da Grifinória – estava ao seu lado, com uma expressão irritada em seu rosto fino e pálido.

"Lily, você viu…?"

"Potter?" terminou Lily por ele. Ele assentiu esperançoso, mas ela sacudiu a cabeça. "Não vi, desculpa, mas se estiver interessado em encontrar Sirius Black ou Peter Pettigrew, posso dar uma mãozinha."

"Não, eu já _os_ encontrei," resmungou Remus. "É James que estamos procurando agora. Bem, obrigado mesmo assim..."

"Não há de quê," disse Lily; ela gostava de Remus. "Te vejo mais tarde." Ele começou a se retirar, e a ruiva voltou a atenção para as amigas, até ser novamente distraída por um toque em seu ombro. "Eu ainda não o vi, Re..." Não era Remus Lupin dessa vez. "Sev," observou Lily, surpresa. Severus Snape estava bem atrás dela. A ruiva tentou se lembrar da última vez que ele parecera tão tenso em conversar com _ela_ e estimou ter sido da primeira vez que se conheceram, mais de sete anos atrás.

"Oi, Lily", começou o rapaz no seu tom de voz menos confortável. "Estava esperando que pudéssemos conversar por um minuto."

Lily olhou em volta do saguão à procura dos amigos sonserinos de Severus. Finalmente os localizou a uma grande distância, a cerca de cem alunos de onde ela estava, evidentemente sem saber que o rapaz não estava mais entre eles. "Entendo," disse a ruiva amargamente ao sonserino, "é bastante seguro falar comigo agora. Não está correndo risco de Mulciber e Avery te pegarem conversando com uma nascida trouxa." Ela começou a dar as costas.

"Não é bem assim!" protestou Severus, e ela parou. Mary, Marlene e Donna tinham parado a conversa para observar.

"Então, como é?" questionou ela. Quando ele não respondeu, a ruiva continuou: "Severus, eu pensei ter ficado bastante claro no final do período passado que não íamos mais _fazer_ isso. É desgastante para nós dois."

"Lily…" o sonserino lançou um olhar cauteloso aos três amigos. "Não podemos conversar sobre isso em outro lugar?"

"Por quê? _Minhas_ amigas não veem problema em eu falar com você."

Donna começou a argumentar, mas Marlene a chutou.

"Lily," suspirou Severus, cansado. "Quando vai me perdoar?"

"Eu _já_ te perdoei, Sev," retrucou a grifinória. "Apenas acho que não podemos mais ser amigos".

"Mas eu não_ quis dizer…_"

"Sim, você não quis dizer aquilo, e não adianta discutir isso. Nós sempre acabamos andando em círculos até ficarmos irritados demais para conversar racionalmente."

"Nós fomos amigos por sete anos," disse Severus em voz baixa (ele sempre falava tão baixinho). "Isso não pode simplesmente acabar do dia para a noite por conta de um pequeno erro."

"Mas foi um erro muito significativo," respondeu Lily suavemente. "Sev, por favor, apenas vá embora."

"_Não_"_._ Teimou. "Não até você me dizer que podemos ser amigos de novo. Você não respondeu nenhuma das minhas cartas esse verão, e praticamente saiu correndo depois da reunião dos monitores hoje de manhã."

Lily não pôde deixar de ficar um pouco impressionada. Severus nunca era de falar sobre coisas pessoais na frente dos outros... Muito menos das suas amigas. Na verdade, em sete anos de amizade, a ruiva não conseguia se lembrar de uma única oportunidade na qual ele se referiu aos dois como amigos em público. Talvez seu arrependimento fosse sincero...

A garota reprimiu as emoções imediatamente. Não importava se ele estava arrependido ou não... Era muito difícil ser amiga dele. Era muito difícil se dedicar quando tudo que ele parecia fazer era aumentar o abismo entre eles.

"Por favor, vá embora, Sev," repetiu Lily. Ele parecia que ia desabar, quando fatores atenuantes chegaram na forma de Nicolai Mulciber e Samuel Avery.

O destino trabalha de forma engraçada às vezes.

Começou no quarto ano deles.

Sirius Orion Black – notório desordeiro da escola – estivera à procura do melhor amigo, James Potter. James Potter estivera em detenção a maior parte da manhã (um sábado no mês de março) por atear fogo na capa de Lily Evans, por duas razões principais: primeiro porque o garoto estava completamente obcecado por ela na época, e, segundo, porque ela lhe dissera que ele não era um jogador de quadribol tão talentoso quanto Liam Lyle da Lufa-Lufa (uma declaração visivelmente falsa que fez apenas para irritá-lo). Como resultado do referido incidente com a capa, a Professora McGonagall punira James com uma semana de detenções, e Sirius Black – esquecendo-se disso – partira à procura do amigo naquela manhã de sábado, em março de 1974.

Em algum momento ao longo de sua busca, Sirius ouvira um grupo de sonserinos gabando-se em voz alta sobre uma coisa ou outra enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor adjacente. Sirius, imediatamente, inventou de testar a nova azaração que aprendera na noite anterior, e passou os olhos pelo corredor à procura de um lugar para se esconder. Infelizmente, o corredor do segundo andar da ala leste do castelo de Hogwarts era estranhamente desguarnecido, e não havia nada além de uma tapeçaria pendurada ao longo de toda a extensão do corredor. O rapaz se escondeu atrás dela, perguntando-se se era possível que os sonserinos não pudessem vê-lo, e foi então que o jovem Sr. Black descobriu algo estranho. Uma porta.

Provavelmente era apenas um armário de vassouras esquecido, o pequeno cômodo que ficava atrás da porta, que ficava atrás da tapeçaria do corredor do segundo andar da ala lestes do castelo de Hogwarts, mas Sirius gostava de coisas ocultas e – como resultado – ficou bastante fascinado pelo quarto secreto. Estava tão fascinado ao ponto de acidentalmente revelar a localização a Peeves, o Poltergeinst, durante uma detenção particularmente enfadonha (ele deveria estar limpando troféus, mas tinha parado para conversar com o fantasma travesso) há cerca de um ano. Então, Sirius percebeu que a natureza secreta da localização daquele armário estava completamente perdida, e não mais podia considerá-lo seu. Descobriu um novo armário de vassouras na semana seguinte, e não ficou mais consternado.

Mas Peeves, como se revelou, gostava de coisas ocultas também. Foi seu conhecimento sobre o armário de vassouras que o levou a fazer uma brincadeira como seu arquinimigo, o zelador Argus Filch, em 27 de agosto de 1975. Ele retirou todos os itens, com exceção da mobília, do escritório do zelador e os levou para o armário que Sirius Black lhe revelara. Filch ficou, como previsto, enraivecido. Levou dois dias para encontrar suas coisas.

Foi quando Filch pediu a Dumbledore para banir o fantasma do banquete de boas-vindas, e o bruxo, sendo um diretor compreensivo, concordou com o pedido. Quando o zelador informou a Peeves que Dumbledore o proibira de comparecer ao banquete naquele ano, o fantasma decidiu fazer uma bagunça no Salão Principal para atrasar os procedimentos e agravar a situação de Filch. Foi bem sucedido nas duas coisas.

Assim, a Cerimônia de Seleção não aconteceu na hora certa, e os alunos foram obrigados a esperar no Saguão de Entrada enquanto o lixo era removido pelo Professor Dawton e o Sr. Filch. Por conta disso, Severus Snape teve a chance de escapar de seus amigos sonserinos e confrontar sua ex-melhor-amiga, Lily Evans, enquanto ela escutava as amigas colocarem a fofoca em dia. Consequentemente, os dois – Lily e Severus – começaram a discutir e, envolvidos no momento, não perceberam que Nicolai Mulciber e Samuel Avery tinham percebido sua conversa e partido na direção deles.

Se Mulciber e Avery _não_ tivessem chegado naquele momento em particular, o resto da história poderia ter sido muito, muito diferente. No entanto, eles chegaram e a história não foi diferente, e tudo porque Lily Evans mentiu para James Potter, dizendo que ele não era um jogador de quadribol tão talentoso quando Liam Lyle da Lufa-Lufa.

O destino trabalha de forma engraçada às vezes.

"Severus," disse Mulciber, um garoto alto, magro e de olhos estreitos. "O que temos _aqui_?" Ele indicou a cena entre o colega e Lily. Mais alguns sonserinos apareceram, incluindo uma garota bonita de cabelos escuros e um garoto loiro e atraente.

"Severus," disse a garota, "o que está fazendo?"

"Ah, com certeza, Colista, não precisa de bons modos por _minha_ causa," exclamou Lily sarcasticamente. Ela não notou que Donna tinha sorrateiramente sacado a varinha na expectativa de uma briga.

"Deve nos desculpar," interferiu Mulciber, gotejando falsa educação; "Veja bem, Severus aqui disse que a amizade de vocês tinha... acabado."

Severus abriu a boca para falar, mas Lily não estava interessada em suas desculpas. "Ele disse a verdade," falou ela, com cuidado para não deixar transparecer o quanto a notícia a machucava. "Não somos mais amigos. Vocês venceram". Ela achou que a última parte confortaria o orgulho deles e colocaria um fim em qualquer contenda que estivesse surgindo.

"Tome cuidado, Evans," retrucou a garota, Colista.

"Vamos," murmurou Severus, mas os outros sonserinos o ignoraram. Remus Lupin, percebendo que Lily parecia estar em algum tipo de disputa, voltou para o seu lado.

"Algum problema, Lily?" indagou ele, fixando os olhos com frieza em Severus.

"Não," disse a ruiva rapidamente. "Não há problema algum. Está tudo bem. Esses _agradáveis_ sonserinos já estavam de saída."

"_Nós_ decidiremos quando vamos sair," interferiu o atarracado e teimoso Samuel Avery. Lily revirou os olhos e começou, novamente, a dar as costas. Percebeu que um bom número de pessoas interromperam as próprias conversas para observar a cena, provavelmente torcendo que algo dramático acontecesse como geralmente ocorria quando sonserinos e grifinórios discutiam.

"Vocês não vão duelar?" indagou um segundanista ingênuo, após um breve silêncio.

"_Não_," disse a ruiva. Remus, também, sacara furtivamente a varinha _por segurança_.

"Qual é o problema?", perguntou Colista. "Vocês dois não acham que podem conosco?"

"Nós _cinco_," corrigiu Mary, adiantando-se, a varinha sacada também. Lily de repente se deu conta que era uma das poucas cuja varinha não estava em mãos agora.

"Ah, estou morrendo de medo," zombou Colista. "O que você diz, sangue-ruim Macdonald? Gostaria que Avery te desse outra prova de alguma de suas azarações mais imaginativas?"

Marlene e Donna se adiantaram. Lily as impediu. "Cale a boca, Black," disparou para Colista. "E estou falando sério – se quiser manter esse adorável nariz magicamente obtido, não vai falar assim _nunca mais_". Havia ardor em seu tom de voz, e a confiança de Colista vacilou ligeiramente. O loiro ao seu lado colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Sirius Black chegara, trazendo consigo Peter Pettigrew e uma sensação de que toda a situação se agravara.

"_Nada_," disse Lily rapidamente, lançando ao rapaz um olhar que lhe dizia para ficar onde estava.

"Ora, se não é o traidor do sangue do meu primo!" observou Colista. "Como se sente vivendo nas ruas onde você pertence?"

"Cale a boca, Black," disparou Sirius.

"Cale a boca, _você_, Black," replicou Colista. Sirius deu um passo à frente, mas Lily o deteve com o braço.

"Talvez você devesse ir," murmurou o garoto loiro no ouvido da sonserina.

"Acalme-se, Zabini," vociferou ela para ele. "Você não _manda_ em mim."

"Mas ele está certo," disse Sirius, fingindo-se preocupado. "É melhor ficar fora dessa, querida Colista. Pode ser desconfortável para alguém de sua natureza delicada. Avery pode te levar..." Ele disse como que oferecendo um conselho de amigo a um velho camarada. "Sei que há anos ele morre de vontade de ficar a sós com você."

O garoto chamado Zabini ergueu a varinha e Lily se esforçou para conter Sirius. "Vamos todos nos acalmar?" vociferou ela. "Mesmo que duelar sobre com quem Avery quer transar _fosse_ uma decisão inteligente, a Professora McGonagall está por aqui em algum lugar e todos nos encrencaríamos com isso. Agora, vocês podem tomar conta da vida de vocês? _Todo mundo!_" acrescentou ela de forma significativa para os espectadores. Ninguém saiu do canto, pois apesar de muitos deles respeitarem a monitora, certamente não deixariam passar a oportunidade de assistir ao que prometia ser uma disputa extraordinária.

"Vamos embora," Severus reiterou o pedido. O rapaz não fez contato visual com ninguém.

"Espere só um instante," disse Mulciber, falso como sempre. "Severus, Colista aqui levantou uma questão interessante..."

"Sério?" interferiu uma desesperada Lily. "Não estou nem um pouco interessada."

Como se não a tivesse ouvido, Mulciber continuou: "Você nos disse que sua amizade com Evans tinha acabado, e ainda assim te encontramos de papo com ela. Agora, _eu_ não tenho dúvida alguma sobre sua lealdade, mas acho que Avery tem. Não tem, Sam?"

Samuel Avery, um sujeito moreno, parecia perplexo, dando-se conta, de repente, de que tinham se dirigido a ele, mas sem ter certeza do porquê. "Apenas diga 'sim,'" disparou Colista, revirando os olhos.

"Ah, certo. Sim. Sim."

"Acho que deveria provar sua lealdade a ele, Severus," continuou Mulciber.

"Vamos, Nick," disse o loiro, Zabini. "Aqui não... ele vai ser pego com certeza." Lily estava aliviada por ver que pelo menos _um_ dos supostos "amigos" de Severus se preocupava com ele. Mas Colista mandou Zabini ficar calado, e ele obedeceu.

"Eu não quero que a _machuque_ ou algo assim," continuou Mulciber. "Nem sonharia em te pedir isso. Severus, tudo que tem que fazer para provar a Avery que sua lealdade está _completamente_ com seus amigos de verdade... com a Sonserina, é me entregar a varinha de Lily Evans."

Aparentemente um simples pedido, mas certamente era uma declaração cheia de significados. Para pegar a varinha dela, o rapaz teria que – presumivelmente – desarmá-la usando a sua.

"Você não vai pegar minha varinha," disse Lily com firmeza, todo o tempo certificando-se de manter o aperto no braço de Sirius para que ele não atacasse. "Na verdade, toda essa conversa está oficialmente _acabada_." Mas ninguém estava dando ouvidos a ela.

"_Faça_, Severus," disse Colista. "Faça, ou não é nosso amigo."

"Snape, se você levantar a varinha para Lily," disse Donna, sempre autoritária, "vai infringir as regras de Hogwarts e estará sujeito a detenção."

Avery bufou. Evidentemente, se Snape _não_ levantasse a varinha para Lily naquele instante, estaria sujeito a algo muito pior que detenção.

"Quer saber," começou a ruiva, irritada; "Isso é tão idiota. Se vocês querem minha varinha, apenas peguem. Mas vou precisar dela para as aulas amanhã." Ela sacou a varinha e a estendeu para Severus pegar. Mulciber ergueu a própria mão em aviso.

"Pegue, Severus," disse ele, todos os vestígios da sempre superficial educação haviam sumido. Lily encarou Mulciber e afastou a varinha novamente. Severus _não_ a atacaria. Ele _não podia _fazer aquilo.

"Severus," murmurou Colista. "Pegue, _agora_."

"Agora," concordou Avery.

A maioria dos alunos ao redor deles parara para observar o drama. Lily inconscientemente soltou o pulso de Sirius. A garota observou Severus atentamente; ele sacou a varinha.

"Severus, _por favor_," Lily praticamente sussurrou. Ela não estava com medo de ser atacada, mas a probabilidade de perder todas as esperanças acerca da amizade do sonserino era agonizante.

"_Severus_."

A mão do sonserino se contraiu. Ele levantou levemente o braço. Donna, Mary, Marlene, Sirius, e até Peter, ergueram suas varinhas. Vários sonserinos fizeram o mesmo. Lily via apenas Snape. A mão dele se contraiu novamente.

Então, várias coisas aconteceram de uma vez.

Conforme Severus levantava um pouco mais o braço, Colista erguia a varinha e apontava para Mary Mcdonald. Sirius levantou a varinha também, e, em sua mente, começou a formar as palavras de um feitiço estuporante. Remus começou a se adiantar, pronto para empurrar Lily, se necessário, e Zabini, o loiro, agarrou Colista, forçando seu pequeno corpo para trás do seu.

No entanto, um gesto em particular se sobrepujou aos demais em importância e espetáculo. Aparentemente do nada, um rapaz alto com cabelos escuros e despenteados apareceu de algum lugar, bem atrás de Marlene. James Potter – era o rapaz – passou empurrando todo mundo, e em um movimento simples, elegante e completamente devastador, socou Nicolai Mulciber no maxilar. Lily arfou, e Severus quase derrubou a varinha em surpresa; Mulciber estava no chão em seguida, segurando o queixo e gemendo de dor.

O saguão pareceu silencioso por alguns segundos. Por fim, Sirius Black comentou: "Bem, ao menos encontramos James."

Então, Avery e Zabini ergueram suas varinhas, e – desculpe-me o clichê – o quebra-pau começou.

_(Joana d'Arc)_

Minerva McGonagall nasceu para ser professora. Ela tinha uma postura alta e intimidadora, o tom de voz altero e elegante, lábios que facilmente se comprimiam em uma linha fina, praticamente invisível, e o olhar duro, que conseguiam obter uma resposta sincera de uma pedra. O movimento de uma sobrancelha só, perfeitamente arqueada, era suficiente para convencer o maior cético de que ela era uma especialista em um determinado assunto, e, na maior parte das vezes, ela sequer precisava alterar a voz para chamar a atenção em uma sala de aula. Tudo em sua aparência – o cabelo escuro puxado para longe de seu fino rosto em um coque e as vestes longas que usava, por exemplo – indicava uma pessoa "sensata": o tipo de personalidade disciplinadora que facilmente inspirava respeito. Minerva McGonagall nasceu para ser professora, sem dúvida, mas naquele momento ela desejou que não fosse o caso.

"Nenhum de vocês," começou a bruxa mais velha, enquanto marchava de uma extremidade à outra de seu escritório, "vai deixar essa sala até responderem à minha pergunta."

Os saltos de suas botas de cano curto clicavam ameaçadoramente contra o chão duro, sua boca estava o mais fina possível, e mesmo o ar no escritório mal iluminado parecia tremer, ainda assim, os nove grifinórios em pé na fila diante dela permaneceram em perfeito silêncio. Cada um encarava a porção da parede à sua frente, sabendo que se fizessem contato visual com a diretora de sua Casa e professora de Transfiguração, uma confissão certamente se seguiria. McGonagall esperou alguns minutos, e então, virou-se ao alcançar a parede e caminhou em direção a um dos alunos que estava próximo à outra extremidade da fila.

"Sr. Pettigrew." O infeliz Peter Pettigrew parecia que ia vomitar. Cada centímetro de seu corpo tremia, dos cabelos loiros até os pés.

"Sim… Professora?"

"Talvez_ você_ possa responder minha pergunta," disse a bruxa, estreitando os olhos.

Um Peter com os olhos arregalados reuniu coragem. "Eu, hum... eu não... qual era a pergunta mesmo?"

Irritada, mas audaz, McGonagall reiterou sua pergunta inicial: "Eu _perguntei_ qual de vocês começou a briga no Hall de Entrada. A briga que – devo acrescentar – envolveu mais de cinquenta alunos e resultou em _dezenas_ de feridos."

"Ah. Ah, hum… eu não sei... eu não vi, exatamente. Estava... estava muito lotado."

McGonagall arqueou aquelas sobrancelhas incansáveis. "É mesmo?" Peter assentiu. "Tem certeza que não está encobrindo ninguém, Sr. Pettigrew?"

"Não! É claro que eu… não estou!"

"O Sr. Black?"

"Não."

"A Senhorita Shacklebolt?"

"Não."

"O Sr. McKinnon?"

"Não!"

"O Sr. Potter, então?"

"_Não!_ P-Professora, eu juro que não sei quem..."

Mas McGonagall aparentemente já perdera o interesse. Ela caminhou até a outra extremidade da fila, onde Donna Shacklebolt estava de cabeça erguida. Enquanto a Professora se aproximava, porém, a determinação nos olhos âmbar de Donna vacilou. Seus cabelos escuros e encaracolados estavam completamente fora do lugar, e um corte marcava a testa da jovem bruxa. Quando McGonagall se aproximou, a jovem pareceu um pouco menos orgulhosa de suas cicatrizes de batalha. Donna Christine Shacklebolt seguia as regras e estava prestes a ter que mentir para uma _professora_.

"Senhorita Shacklebolt," disse a Professora McGonagall em seu tom de voz mais suave, "Talvez _você_ possa me dizer o que aconteceu? Talvez _você_ possa me dizer quem começou a briga..."

"Foram os sonserinos, Professora," disse Donna imediatamente. "Com certeza foram eles."

"Entendo," disse a professora com ironia. "Apesar de dezenas de _maldições Confundus_ convenientemente conjuradas..." McGonagall lançou um olhar significativo a Sirius Black, próximo à outra extremidade da fila, "o consenso geral parece ser o de que foi um grupo de sextanistas sonserinos que incitou vocês todos a brigarem, mas que um de vocês – um dos sextanistas grifinórios – iniciou realmente a parte _física_ da contenda. Visto que Carlotta Meloni e Michelle Mumps sequer estavam no Hall no momento, não achei necessário chamá-las aqui. Agora, Senhorita Shacklebolt, talvez possa me dizer qual de vocês _realmente_ começou a briga? _Quem acertou o Sr. Mulciber_?"

Donna hesitou. A garota abriu e fechou a boca duas vezes, antes de finalmente reunir forças para dizer: "Eu não sei, Professora. Eu... eu não vi quem deu o primeiro soco."

A expressão da Professora McGonagall ficou, se possível, mais fria. Ela se afastou rapidamente de Donna, indo na direção onde Marlene Price estava. Marlene tinha um hematoma na maçã do rosto e um rasgão no suéter da escola, mas manteve a cabeça erguida enquanto a Professora se aproximava.

"Senhorita Price? Foi você?"

"Não, Professora," disse Marlene.

"Quem foi?"

"Eu não sei, Professora."

"E _você_, Sr. Lupin" McGonagall virou-se para o monitor, que balançou a cabeça.

"Acho que uma dessas maldições Confundus que a senhora mencionou me atingiu..." disse ele de forma pouco convincente. "Ainda está tudo um pouco confuso, se a senhora..."

"Sr. McKinnon?"

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos à esquerda de Marlene sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu estava com alguns alunos da Lufa-Lufa. Não vi nada."

A Professora assentiu, deixando o escritório ficar em silêncio por alguns instantes. "Estou certa em presumir que nenhum de vocês vai confessar?" perguntou por fim, e recebeu um silêncio previsível em resposta. "Muito bem, Professor Slughorn está lidando com seus supostos 'adversários'. Não posso opinar na punição _deles_. Só posso dizer que todos vocês receberão detenções e, a cada hora que se passar até que um de vocês diga a verdade, cada um de vocês nove vai perder vinte pontos para a Grifinória."

Houve um suspiro coletivo e McGonagall continuou.

"Isso vai continuar até quando for _necessário_," disse ela. "Não há como expressar quão decepcionada estou com todos vocês – primeiramente pela _óbvia_ participação de vocês numa demonstração de barbárie tão embaraçosa..." Ela sem dúvidas se referia ao estado de degradação que estavam devido à briga, "e também pela recusa desrespeitosa e idiota em cooperar comigo agora. Então, a dedução de pontos começará em uma hora." Ela parecia tão decepcionada quanto afirmou estar. "Eu não tenho mais nada para..."

"Fui eu."

McGonagall – bem como todos os outros, incluindo James – virou-se para encarar a sextanista que acabara de confessar.

"_Você_, Senhorita Evans?"

Lily piscou os olhos rapidamente, reunindo coragem, e então assentiu. "Sim, Professora, eu... eu comecei a briga."

A bruxa cruzou os braços, aproximando-se da ruiva com descrença em seu rosto marcado pela idade. "_Você_ acertou Mulciber? _Você_ deslocou o maxilar dele?" exigiu saber.

Lily mordeu o lábio, consciente de seus braços finos e pouca estatura.

"Senhorita Evans…"

"É verdade, Professora," insistiu Lily. "Sério, eu... eu estava com raiva e as coisas aconteceram muito rápido, e eu deveria ter dito isso à senhora antes, mas eu estava... acho que estava com medo."

Por um longo momento, a bruxa mais velha encarou atentamente a mais jovem. "Todos os outros podem sair," disse a professora por fim. Sem uma palavra, os outros oito se retiraram do escritório. Lily suspirou, esperando nervosa a punção que certamente receberia no instante que McGonagall estivesse a sós com ela.

"Senhorita Evans," repetiu a Professora, ainda cética. "Tem certeza que quer assumir a culpa por isso?"

"Eu… eu não estou assumindo a culpa," disse a ruiva seriamente. "Eu mereço isso... foi culpa minha."

"Então, você _não_ está encobrindo alguém?" indagou McGonagall.

Lily levou um tempo para responder. "Professora," disse finalmente, "se eu não tivesse feito isso, quem teria feito? Conhecendo nossa turma, Black ou Potter, certo?" A bruxa não contestou. "E eu realmente assumiria a culpa por _eles_?"

A professora de Transfiguração olhou atentamente para a ruiva. "Muito bem, então." E ela soou tão sinceramente desapontada, que Lily quase desejou poder retirar o que disse: o pensamento de que a diretora de sua casa – uma bruxa que ela tanto admirava – a desprezaria era praticamente insuportável. "Tudo isso é motivo de grande constrangimento para mim e todo o corpo docente. Uma carta será enviada à sua mãe e – bem, e quanto ao restante dos seus colegas..."

"Mas eles não sabiam," interrompeu Lily em voz alta. "É, quer dizer – eles estavam no Hall com os demais, é claro, mas todo mundo estava sob o feitiço Confundus, então não é... possível que eles estivessem falando a verdade quando disseram que não sabiam quem acertou Mulciber?"

"É _possível_," admitiu McGonagall relutantemente. "Mas _você_, Senhorita Evans, temo que não saia impune disso."

"Não," concordou a ruiva.

"Cinquenta pontos serão tirados da Grifinória. E você passará todas as noites de sexta-feira em detenção pelo resto do mês."

Lily abaixou a cabeça. "Sim, Professora."

"Você deve aprender, Lily, que ser um grifinório verdadeiramente corajoso nem sempre significa se inspirar em James Potter em todas as situações... o que geralmente envolve acertar ou azarar alguém."

Reprimindo um sorriso, a monitora assentiu. "Sim, Professora," disse novamente. "Lamento muito que isso tenha acontecido."

McGonagall assentiu com o rosto impassível. "Pode se retirar."

"Sim, senhora." E ela saiu.

Quando estava sozinha, a Professora sentou-se em sua mesa, sacudindo a cabeça. Então Lily Evans começara uma briga completa no Hall de Entrada... Mesmo que não fosse verdade, a coisa toda dava uma história divertida. Ela se permitiu um pequeno sorriso.

"Bom para ela."

_(Um Pouco Sobre James)_

James Potter era alto. Tinha cabelos pretos, que – assim como o próprio James – nunca pareciam dispostos a cooperar. Ele era bonito, usava óculos, tinha um queixo definido e um nariz longo e reto. Tinha a pele e dentes bacanas e um sorriso torto. Jogava quadribol melhor que a maioria das pessoas que conhecera, e tinha um andar bastante distinto: um caminhar simultaneamente preguiçoso, metódico e autoconfiante, parecendo sugerir que onde quer que estivesse, estaria igualmente confortável em qualquer outro lugar, e quem quer que encontrasse lá, era bastante sortudo por ele ter vindo.

James Potter fumava demais.

Ele passou a maior parte de 1º de Setembro de 1975 _não_ pensando em Lily Evans, pelo que quero dizer que ele passou a maior parte de 1º de Setembro de 1975 _determinado_ a não pensar em Lily Evans. Após desembarcar do Expresso de Hogwarts, optou por caminhar até a escola, e quando todas as carruagens tinham partido, colocou um cigarro na boca, o acendeu, e desfrutou completamente a jornada solitária até o castelo.

Ele realmente _não_ pensou em Lily Evans por aqueles vinte minutos mais ou menos.

Então, chegou ao Saguão de Entrada. Viu o pequeno drama que se seguia entre Lily e alguns sonserinos, mas não disse nada, pois tinha decidido que não queria mais se importar com o que aquela monitora ruiva em particular fazia. Ainda assim, escutou o que acontecia, até que viu exatamente o que estava prestes a acontecer. E então, sem pensar, sem sequer ponderar as consequências (poderia ter havido diversas consequências para James, mas falaremos mais sobre isso depois), ele deu um passo adiante e derrubou Nicolai Mulciber no chão.

O rapaz deslocou o maxilar de Mulciber, mas não soube disso até mais tarde no escritório de McGonagall, depois de Lily Evans confessar o crime, para que não perdessem um monte de pontos da Grifinória. Ele teria ficado bastante orgulhoso por ter deslocado o queixo do sujeito, se não tivesse se sentido tão mal por todo o resto.

Ainda assim, James saiu do escritório com os outros e manteve a boca fechada. Manter a boca fechada nunca fora sua maior habilidade, mas estivera trabalhando nisso ultimamente.

(Mais sobre Joana d'Arc)

A Cerimônia de Seleção – que, com os esforços dos estragos de Peeves combinados à briga no Hall de Entrada, foi atrasada por quase uma hora – estava mais barulhenta do que Lily se lembrava. Ela, junto com os outros sextanistas grifinórios, chegaram tarde devido ao sermão da Professora McGonagall; seus adversários sonserinos entraram no Salão alguns minutos depois, visivelmente contrariados pelo Professor Slughorn ousar punir todos eles. Severus continuava sem fazer contato visual com ninguém.

O banquete de boas-vindas começou em seguida, mas não antes de o diretor de cabelos grisalhos, Professor Dumbledore, levantar-se na mesa dos professores, na parte da frente do Salão Principal, e fazer um breve discurso.

"Eu compreendo," disse ele, o brilho de diversão sempre presente em seus olhos azuis um pouco menos evidente naquela noite, "que esta tenha sido uma noite um pouco dramática; Só posso torcer que o resto do ano passe de uma forma muito mais monótona." E Dumbledore poderia muito bem ter ordenado aquilo. Mais seriamente, ele continuou: "Essas brigas não devem continuar esse ano. Quando o mundo está em crise, é dever de Hogwarts manter-se unida. Agora, comam."

E os pratos das quatro casas imediatamente se encheram.

"Unida, de fato," comentou Donna, quinze minutos depois, ao se servir de uma segunda porção de batatas. "Quando é que Hogwarts _já_ esteve unida? Quando é que os grifinórios _não_ rivalizaram com os sonserinos?"

"Quando é que os sonserinos não foram maldosos?" acrescentou Marlene sombriamente. "Sem ofensas, Lily. Sabemos que Severus costumava ser o.k."

"Fale por si mesma," murmurou Donna. Mary manteve-se estranhamente quieta a maior parte da refeição.

"Você está bem, Mare?" indagou Lily. "Não parece bem. Precisa ir à enfermaria?"

"Eu estou bem," suspirou Mary. Seu jeito confiante e tagarela estava um tanto esmorecido – algo raro, quase inexistente. "Acho que estive pensando no que Colista disse... e no ano passado, quando Avery me azarou na sala de Transfiguração." A franqueza dela pegou Lily de surpresa. Marlene passou um braço sobre os ombros da morena.

"Foi uma emboscada, Mary," disse a loira calmamente. "São apenas covardes horrorosos, todos eles, que ficam enraivados porque uma garota como você jamais sairia com eles." Mary sorriu agradecida, e então olhou para Lily.

"Então, por que você fez aquilo, Ruiva?"

Lily, bebericando seu suco de abóbora, arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Fiz o quê?"

"Assumiu a culpa," disse Mary em voz baixa. "Por que disse que acertou Mulciber?"

"Alguém tinha de fazê-lo," disse Lily, pensando ser óbvio. "Eu não queria que a Grifinória perdesse todos aqueles pontos, e ficou evidente que Potter não ia se entregar."

"Não vejo o sentido disso," admitiu Donna; "quer dizer, é claro que estou feliz por você ter feito isso, pois a Grifinória não perderá tantos pontos e eu não terei de cumprir detenção, mas, Lily, agora todo mundo vai culpar _você_ por perder cinquenta pontos antes do ano letivo sequer começar. Pode ter sido nobre, mas não foi muito brilhante, foi?"

"Obrigada pelo apoio, Donna," respondeu a ruiva. "Escutem, eu não me importo. Eu tenho quatro detenções e cinquenta pontos a menos... se tivesse sido Potter a assumir a culpa, provavelmente teriam tirado cem pontos, só porque ele está sempre fazendo coisas desse tipo."

"É provável," concordou Marlene. "Bem, eu terminei – acho que vou subir para o dormitório. Você tem a senha, Lily?"

Como monitora, Lily tinha. "Feijões saltitantes," respondeu ela. "Você já terminou? Mal comeu."

"Estou de dieta," informou Marlene, olhando descontente para sua figura magricela. "Feijões saltitantes você disse?"

"De dieta?" zombou Mary. "Cai fora, Marlene, você é tão idiota com comida."

"Diz o esqueleto. Feijões saltitantes?"

Lily assentiu. "Você é linda, Mar."

"Hum, eu tenho que estar," disse Marlene alegremente. "Faz duas semanas que mal como."

"Você também já terminou, Mar?" perguntou um garoto também sentado à mesa da Grifinória. Ele tinha cabelo castanho claro, olhos azuis, uma expressão bondosa e um prato vazio. "Se estiver indo à sala comunal, eu vou junto."

"Claro, Adam," disse Marlene, sorrindo enquanto Adam McKinnon se levantava da mesa. Ele tinha algumas cicatrizes da briga, incluindo um suéter rasgado e uma mancha roxa na testa. "Vejo vocês mais tarde," ela acrescentou para as amigas, começando a se retirar.

"Não façam nada que eu não faria!" disse Mary sugestivamente para eles.

"Que inclui _o quê_ exatamente?" indagou Donna. "Você é meio vadia, Mary."

"Não seja maldosa," interrompeu Lily.

Mary suspirou. "Sempre será um mistério para mim porque Marlene continua namorando aquele Miles _idiota_ Stimpson, quando ela tem um cara perfeitamente adorável como Adam McKinnon."

"O que quer dizer com 'ela tem'?" indagou Donna, surpresa. "Você não acha que McKinnon gosta de Marlene, acha?"

Mary e Lily bufaram. "Eu acho que você é _cega_, é isso que eu acho, Donna, querida," respondeu Mary. Donna fez uma careta.

Quando os pratos do jantar foram limpos, a sobremesa foi servida. Quando os pratos da sobremesa foram limpos, chegou a hora de ir para cama.

"Grifinórios por aqui," chamou Lily; eles não precisavam realmente segui-la, mas, como monitora, ela era obrigada a mostrar aos primeiranistas por onde ir, e, é claro, ela tinha a senha. Assim, a ruiva obedientemente liderou o caminho até as escadas e pelos corredores em direção ao sétimo andar e à torre da Grifinória.

Ao longo do caminho, diversos alunos a pararam para parabenizá-la ou agradecê-la por ter acertado Mulciber – quão rápido as notícias se espalhavam. No quarto andar, porém, alguém que ela não estava particularmente satisfeita em ver a alcançou.

"Posso dar uma palavrinha, Evans?" perguntou James, com pouco tom de pergunta em sua voz.

"Tenho que levar os primeiranistas à sala comunal e fornecer a senha," respondeu Lily friamente. "Quem sabe mais tarde."

"Remus pode fazer isso," disse James. O monitor estava, de fato, disponível e qualificado, mas Lily continuou incerta.

"Tudo bem," decidiu por fim. Não podia machucar. Remus assumiu a liderança, e ela ficou para trás com James Potter. Ele esperou até estarem a sós no corredor para falar.

Nos anos seguintes, Lily não conseguiria lembrar exatamente o que esperara que James dissesse naquele momento, mas seja o que fosse, certamente não foi o que James _disse_.

"Em que merda você estava pensando?"

Golpe.

"Q-quê?" a ruiva conseguiu dizer.

"Em que é que estava _pensando_?"

"Eu…" mas nenhuma resposta parecia adequada. "Do que é que você está falando, Potter?"

"Eu estou falando do seu truquezinho idiota com a Professora McGonagall," disparou James. "Estou falando de como você _estupidamente_ levou... levou crédito por acertar Mulciber, quando _ninguém_..."

"Levei crédito?" repetiu Lily sem acreditar, seu temperamento subindo. "_Com_ _licença_, 'levei crédito'? Você está fora de si!"

"Por que diabos disse a McGonagall que _você_ começou a briga?"

Os olhos verdes de Lily se estreitaram. "Por que diabos _não_ disse a McGonagall que _você_ começou a briga?"

"Eu _não_ comecei a briga," vociferou James. "Eu apenas soquei Mulciber. Eu sequer estava envolvido no seu showzinho de amor com os sonserinos. Mas você não tinha o direito de assumir a culpa por ter socado Mulciber como disse a McGonagall!"

Lily não se incomodou em lhe dizer que, tecnicamente, nunca dissera que realmente acertou Mulciber. Tinha deixado implícito, sim, mas confessado diretamente, não. Em vez disso, colocou as mãos nos quadris e sacudiu a cabeça em descrença. "Uau, Potter, nem mesmo _eu_ esperava que você realmente me _culpasse_ por ser punida no seu lugar!"

"Ninguém te _pediu_ para assumir a culpa!" disse o bruxo em voz alta.

"E ninguém _te pediu_ para socar Mulciber!" retrucou Lily. "E que fique registrado que eu não assumi a culpa por _você_! Eu só não queria que a Grifinória perdesse todos aqueles pontos!"

"Nós ainda perdemos cinquenta – Slughorn só tirou vinte e cinco da Sonserina!"

"Bom, o que isso tem a ver comigo? Por que não está gritando com _ele_?"

"Porque eu não consigo suportar você agindo toda martirizada," disse James. "Foi você que começou a coisa toda com Snape, Mulciber, Colista Black e o resto – por que _não deveria_ receber detenções por isso?"

"_Do que é que você está falando?"_ Lily quase gritou, sem conseguir acreditar no que ouvia. "Quem está _agindo martirizada?_ Eu não dirigi uma só palavra a você!"

"Você vai tentar passar isso na minha cara pelo resto do ano," respondeu o capitão de quadribol. "Estou só te dizendo que não vai funcionar. Se vai bancar a Joana d'Arc, não fique furiosa quando for queimada na fogueira por isso. _Fui claro_? Porque eu não vou me sentir culpado, e nem a pau que vai conseguir me fazer pedir desculpas por te deixar se encrencar com isso. Na verdade, você devia estar _me agradecendo_ por deslocar o queixo do idiota."

Lily o encarou. Ela piscou os olhos diversas vezes. Calma novamente, a garota passou a mão pelo longo cabelo e disse: "Eu deveria estar _te agradecendo_? Por que acha isso?"

"Bem, por um motivo," respondeu ele. "Eu te salvei de um monte de drama." Lily começou a reclamar, mas James continuou: "Você _precisava_ que alguém colocasse um fim naquilo, porque não conseguia suportar a verdade."

"Que seria _o quê_, exatamente?"

"Que Snape teria te desarmado." Por um instante, os dois sextanistas ficaram num relutante cessar-fogo; James permitiu suas palavras serem digeridas, e a ruiva lutou para dizer alguma coisa. "Ele teria te desarmado e decidido de uma vez por todas ficar contra você, e, para dizer a verdade, Evans, não acho que você suportaria isso."

Lily exalou. "E foi por _isso_ que você acertou Mulciber?" exigiu ela. "Para _me poupar de uma verdade insuportável?_"

O rapaz balançou a cabeça. "Eu acertei Mulciber porque ele é um otário que estava me dando nos nervos. Mas ajudei você e o querido Snivellus um bocado com isso. Agora ele não tem que escolher um lado. Quão conveniente é essa merda?"

"Você não sabe o que ele teria feito," disse a ruiva num tom desafiador. "E não sei como pode justificar o que fez como forma de evitar algo pior, quando acertá-lo causou uma briga gigantesca do Hall de Entrada!"

"E dai? Estou feliz por ter acertado o babaca... se tivesse alguma coragem, _você_ teria feito isso!"

"O que você...?"

"Não pode apenas ficar sentada e deixar as pessoas falarem o que diabos quiserem, Evans."

"Na verdade, é exatamente isso que se pode fazer, Potter. Nunca ouviu falar em 'entra por um ouvido e sai pelo outro'?"

"Isso se chama defender o que é certo, Evans!"

"Mas você tem que escolher suas batalhas!" gritou Lily, furiosa. "E aquele _não_ foi um bom momento para começar uma briga com os sonserinos. Estávamos num saguão lotado, com dezenas de outras pessoas que poderiam ser – e _foram_, devo acrescentar – atingidas."

"Não finja que foi por _isso_ que recuou," zombou o capitão. "Você recuou porque Snape estava lá."

Lily gelou. "_Como é que é_?" disse ela em voz baixa, e James deveria ter se encolhido na presença daquele tipo de raiva. Mas James Potter raramente fazia o que devia fazer.

"Você recuou porque Snape estava lá," repetiu ele. "Sempre que há qualquer outro tipo de injustiça acontecendo, você vai para cima e põe fim rapidamente. Mas sempre que Snape está envolvido, de repente vira a bandeira da diplomacia, e devemos todos apenas 'escolher nossas batalhas'. Eventualmente você vai ter que se dar conta de que tenha ou não te desarmado hoje, ele já escolheu um lado, e..."

_Smack!_

A marca de sua pequena mão queimou no rosto dele. Ele o esfregou cuidadosamente, e mesmo que não parecesse surpreso, o rapaz foi silenciado.

"Você não sabe do que diabos está falando," disse Lily venenosamente. "E se acredita verdadeiramente em qualquer lixo que disse, é mais idiota do que eu pensava."

Com isso, ela girou nos calcanhares e começou a descer o corredor. A ruiva parou alguns metros à frente. "_E como diabos sabe quem é Joana d'Arc?_" gritou, mas enquanto James tentava responder, ela sacudiu a cabeça, acrescentando: "Não importa. Eu não quero saber." Então Lily saiu correndo, pois não achou que conseguiria suportar mais um minuto perto dele.

_(Drama)_

"Então, você não vai nos dizer o que James disse?" perguntou Mary enquanto Lily lavava o rosto na pia do banheiro feminino do sexto ano da Grifinória.

"O que te faz dizer isso?"

"Bem, você não abriu a boca desde que subiu há dez minutos," disse a morena. "Exceto, abre aspas, 'Eu odeio aquele idiota!' O que só podemos presumir ter sido uma referência a James."

"E foi," admitiu Lily, secando-se antes de as duas voltarem ao dormitório feminino. "Ele me culpou por 'levar o crédito' pela briga."

"Você está brincando," surpreendeu-se Marlene, que estava escovando o longo cabelo loiro diante do espelho. "_Ele não disse isso_! Ele_ não diria_!"

"Diria e disse," respondeu a ruiva. "Ele disse que eu estava bancando a 'Joana d'Arc.'"

"Como é que ele sabe quem foi Joana d'Arc?" Mary quis saber. Lily sacudiu a cabeça para indicar que não sabia.

"Quem _é_ Joana d'Arc?" perguntou Donna, a única sangue-puro do grupo, curiosa.

"Uma mártir trouxa," respondeu Marlene. "Isso é estranho. Porque ele ficaria _furioso_ com você por tirá-lo de apuros?"

A pergunta pairou no silêncio do dormitório por quase um minuto, antes de Michelle Mumps – a quinta colega de quarto – entrar. "Foi um banquete adorável," disse ela. "Eu amei a torta de morango! Vocês não?"

Michelle – ou Shelley – Mumps era uma garota branca, com um corpo roliço e natureza temperamental. Não particularmente próxima das outras quatro, a melhor amiga de Shelley era a última companheira de quarto delas, a ausente Carlotta Meloni.

Shelley notou que as outras pareciam um tanto contemplativas e indagou: "Qual é o problema? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Donna revirou os olhos. "Apenas drama, Shelley. Apenas montes e montes de drama."

"Ah, bom!" gritou Shelley. "Vou trocar de roupa e escovar os dentes – então vão ter que me contar tudo sobre isso." Ela pegou alguns itens do malão e correu para o banheiro. Marlene terminou de escovar os cabelos e foi sentar na cama de colunas que escolhera para si.

"Sabe o que _eu_ não consigo superar", comentou a loira após um tempo. "Não consigo acreditar que Luke Harper já disse 'eu te amo'."

Lily começou a rir. "Mar, depois de tudo que aconteceu hoje, _é isso_ que ainda está te incomodando?"

Marlene assentiu. "É que é tão engraçado! E ele não terminou com você quando você não disse o mesmo."

"_Não pude_ dizer o mesmo," corrigiu Lily.

"Mesmo assim," concordou Mary. "Temo que tenha se juntado à gente no grupo de 'garotas malvadas', Ruiva."

"O que quer dizer?" indagou a monitora.

"Garotas boazinhas dizem 'eu te amo'," disse-lhe Mary antes de subir na cama. Lily suspirou, também subindo na dela.

"Estou feliz que esse dia tenha _acabado_. Estou com Dumbledore nessa – espero que tudo se acalme de agora em diante."

"Me pergunto onde nossa sexta colega de quarto está," divagou Mary distraidamente.

Donna bufou. "Sério? Carlotta ocupou mais camas nessa escola que qualquer outra pessoa solteira na história de Hogwarts." Carlotta Meloni era conhecida. "Ela provavelmente está com algum cara." Na verdade, ela não estava, mas falaremos disso mais tarde.

"Boa noite, gente," disse Lily às outras. "Durmam bem, e que amanhã seja melhor que hoje."

"Saúde," disseram Mary e Marlene em coro. As quatro estavam dormindo quando Shelley voltou do banheiro.

O destino trabalha de forma engraçada às vezes.

Elas foram acordadas mais cedo na manhã seguinte por um grito penetrante.


	3. To Start a Year

**Disclaimer:** Agradecimentos a JKR e a Bob Marley.

**Chapter 3- "To Start a Year"**

_**Or**_

**"**_**Three Little Birds"**_

Houve um relatório oficial, é claro. Sempre há para esse tipo de coisa, e sempre parece seguir o mesmo caminho. A hora, lugar, natureza do incidente, envolvimento externo, e então – se houver alguma forma de avaliar a situação – alguma espécie de conclusão. A conclusão nesse relatório em particular foi breve e incompleta, porque, exatamente, _o que_ aconteceu naquela manhã era desconhecido no momento em que o relatório era preenchido. Naqueles dias, dezenas de relatórios semelhantes eram preenchidos com uma regularidade alarmante, e esse apenas se destacou em um aspecto: a localização.

Esse tipo de coisa não costumava acontecer em Hogwarts.

Mas antes, um pouco sobre Carlotta Meloni:

Se você entende como assistir a um filme de Audrey Hepburn pode afetar uma pessoa, pode entender Carlotta Meloni um pouco melhor. Ela era linda. Tinha aquele tipo de beleza que se vislumbra uma vez no ponto de ônibus ou no parque e se lembra para o resto da vida. Carlotta Meloni era definitivamente encantadora.

Ela sabia disso também.

Como, afinal de contas, ela _não_ saberia? Carlotta tinha cabelos longos, brilhantes e castanhos, e os olhos da mesma tonalidade. Sua pele era bronzeada e perfeitamente macia, um fato que ela atribuía ao chá verde e meditação, mas, na verdade, provavelmente tinha mais a ver com boa sorte na loteria genética.

Uma sextanista grifinória de talento moderado e notas medianas, Carlotta Meloni, porém, projetava um ar de perfeição. Ela tinha mãos delicadas, espessos cílios escuros, um nariz pequeno e elegante e – embora baixinha – um corpo esbelto. A voz dela era suave e doce. Conseguia fazer a informação mais banal soar emocionante... Especialmente se seu público fosse masculino.

Carlotta Meloni vivia uma vida relativamente tranquila. Meditava por meia hora todas as manhãs e era uma vegetariana rigorosa. Acreditava em algo chamado "amor livre", o que pode ter sido a principal razão de a maioria de seus amigos serem do sexo oposto. Possivelmente para seu crédito, porém, mantinha amizade com Shelley Mumps – uma garota que parecia ficar cada vez mais sem graça, enquanto Carlotta ficava mais bonita.

Carlotta sempre parecia satisfeita com a vida. Ela era feliz, comunicativa e jamais retraída (exceto durante aquela meia hora pela manhã). Era confiante, calma e andava de cabeça erguida (tinha uma postura adorável, na verdade). Carlotta não tinha nenhum motivo para se arrepender de nada, até onde todos sabiam.

Mesmo assim, isso foi o que seus colegas de classe declararam no relatório oficial.

Carlotta Meloni _era_ feliz.

Ela estava feliz até aquele momento em 2 de setembro, por volta das 6:10 da manhã, quando encarou a lareira da sala comunal da Grifinória e tentou cortar os próprios pulsos.

O destino trabalha de forma engraçada às vezes, porque James Potter fumava demais, mas se ele nunca tivesse começado (como Remus Lupin o aconselhou no ano anterior), ou se tivesse largado o hábito (como sua mãe aconselhara durante as férias de verão), Carlotta Meloni teria conseguido tirar a própria vida. No entanto, porque James nunca escutava ninguém, ainda estava bastante viciado na manhã de 2 de setembro, e se tivesse sido de outra forma, ele não teria saído para fumar às dez para seis daquela manhã. Por conseguinte, não teria retornado à sala da Grifinória às 6:10 e quinze segundos, bem a tempo de sacar a varinha e deter Carlotta Meloni de fazer algo que ela não sobreviveria para se arrepender.

Carlotta gritou. A lâmina em suas mãos foi jogada para o outro lado da sala com o feitiço que James automaticamente lançara. Ela gritou novamente, um grito sobrenatural, que não parecia ter sido produzido por sua garganta.

Aquilo acordou a maioria dos grifinórios que dormiam nos dormitórios acima.

Os olhos de Lily Evans se abriram. Ela desceu da cama e olhou em volta.

"Alguém ouviu um...?"

"O que foi isso?" interrompeu Donna Shacklebolt, afastando as cortinas de sua cama. "Vocês ouviram também?"

"_Eu ouvi_!" disse Marlene Price, aparecendo também.

Mary Macdonald emergiu. "Eu também!"

"Eu acho que veio dos dormitórios masculinos," disse Shelley Mumps, esfregando os olhos com sono.

"Eu acho que foi na sala comunal," discordou Lily. A ruiva agarrou o roupão e saiu pela porta em seguida, com Donna, Mary e Marlene em seu encalço.

Uma chama fraca na lareira fornecia a maior parte da luz na sala comunal quando Lily chegou ao andar de baixo, logo acima da própria sala. Muitos outros tinham chegado, e mais desciam correndo a cada segundo. A cena, sombria como estava, era algo mais ou menos assim:

A varinha de James Potter estava erguida, enquanto o rapaz lutava para manter um vínculo mágico que parecia estar prendendo Carlotta contra a parede. Ela gritou mais uma vez, e então parou. Sua cabeça pendeu em seu pescoço, como se não fosse capaz de segurá-la propriamente, todo o tempo emitindo um tipo sobrenatural de gemido.

"Solte ela, Potter!" gritou alguém da multidão.

"Eu não estou machucando ela!" afirmou James, furioso. Ela lutou contra o aperto e ele lutou para mantê-lo. "Eu acabei de entrar aqui e ela – ela estava tentando se matar. Eu afastei a faca e ela me atacou – eu não sei o que está acontecendo com ela!"

"James, coloque ela no chão!" ordenou um cética setimanista, mas o capitão a ignorou.

"Eu _não_ estou machucando ela... é um simples feitiço para detê-la! Há algo errado com ela..."

Sirius Black apareceu. Ele desceu as escadas correndo e ficou ao lado do amigo. "Cara, talvez você devesse soltá-la," murmurou. "Vamos levá-la a enfermaria ou..."

"Eu vou chamar a Professora McGonagall," disse Donna, também descendo as escadas e saindo da sala comunal pelo buraco do retrato.

Relutantemente, James abaixou a varinha. Carlotta ficou imóvel por um momento, e então seu corpo começou a tremer.

"Ela está tendo um ataque," sussurrou Marlene. Lily empurrou-se pela multidão e desceu até o patamar inferior.

"Alguém encontre Frank Longbottom," ordenou a ruiva. "Ele é o Monitor-Chefe, ele tem que..."

"Eu estou aqui," disse o monitor-chefe, Frank, aparecendo. O rapaz se dirigiu à sextanista, que agora convulsionava. O rosto dele estava mortalmente pálido e suas mãos tremiam.

"Carlotta?" começou Lily, incerta. A garota não respondeu; seus olhos estavam fechados. A ruiva olhou para James, que apenas deu de ombros com medo.

"Carlotta, você está bem?" perguntou Frank Longbottom, dando um passo à frente.

"Frank, espere," disse Lily. "Apenas... apenas fique onde está."

Carlotta desabou um segundo depois. Ele correu para seu lado. "Ela está respirando." Uma dúzia de outras pessoas correu, amontoando-se em volta da jovem bruxa inconsciente. Lily se aproximou de James.

"O que _aconteceu_?" perguntou trêmula. Ele não tinha resposta, aparentemente sem palavras. Sirius bateu no ombro do amigo.

"Que maneira de começar o ano," comentou secamente. Eles não sabiam como todo aquele problema estava longe de terminar.

_(O Relatório)_

Agora, o relatório oficial do Ministério da Magia dizia quando, onde e como, ousando até adivinhar um pouco o porquê. Não conseguiu, todavia, capturar o verdadeiro sentimento daquela manhã: o medo que pairava estagnado no ar, enquanto entrevista após entrevista e depoimento após depoimento eram colhidos.

James Potter foi entrevistado, é claro, como foram alguns de seus colegas de casa. Aquela foi a fonte de informação do "quando, onde, como", e foi como a maioria das demais pessoas na escola descobriu, mais tarde, sobre o que se passou às 6:10 da manhã de 2 de Setembro na sala comunal da Grifinória na Escola de Hogwarts. Foi também como Lily descobriu os detalhes do que ocorreu antes de sua chegada.

A jovem acabara de descobrir esses detalhes entreouvindo o testemunho de James ao investigador do Ministério, quando a Professora McGonagall pediu a todos os alunos que se preparassem para o dia e seguissem para o café da manhã – todos os alunos, isto é, exceto os que não tinham terminado de depor. Carlotta fora levada à ala hospitalar para que o Curandeiro Holloway pudesse fazer um exame completo. O resto, ninguém realmente sabia.

"Consegue acreditar?" sussurrou Mary Mcdonald para as amigas, ao sentarem à mesa da Grifinória, fazendo tudo, menos consumindo silenciosamente o café da manhã no barulhento Salão Principal. "Eu realmente ouvi Denise Davies tirando sarro de Carlotta... é terrível. É o bastante para desejar que as notícias não corressem tão rápido nessa escola."

"Eu acho que Carlotta dormiu com o namorado de Denise Davies uma vez," comentou Marlene descontente. "Não posso acreditar que Car faria algo desse tipo."

"O suicídio ou dormir com o namorado de Denise?"

"O suicídio. Ela sempre _pareceu_ feliz."

Lily estava silenciosamente pensativa. Donna se inclinou para frente, e, numa voz baixa para que os demais não pudessem ouvir, ela disse: "Vocês não acham que Carlotta realmente queria se matar, acham?"

"Ela parecia azarada," concordou Lily baixinho. Foi tudo que disse; seu estômago revirou e ela não queria pensar mais sobre aquilo – não que o restante da população de alunos fosse facilitar esse capricho. A tentativa de suicídio de Carlotta Meloni era o único assunto de interesse no Salão naquela manhã.

Luke apareceu segundos depois: "É verdade o que estão dizendo?" perguntou seu namorado, beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça. A ruiva assentiu. "_Estranho_." Como que se referindo a um pouco de chuva inesperada. "Como _você_ está se sentindo, Lily? Ouvi que esteve envolvida em um pouco de ação ontem à noite..."

"Eu estou bem," respondeu ela. "Eu não me machuquei. Foi algo... estúpido."

Luke franziu o cenho, mas uma olhada na direção de sua mesa lhe mostrou que o pequeno Professor Flitwick estava entregando o horário das aulas aos alunos da Corvinal. "É melhor eu ir," disse ele, beijando o topo da cabeça da namorada novamente. "Te vejo no intervalo?"

"Certo."

Ele se retirou.

"Quem é aquele na mesa dos professores?" indagou Mary Mcdonald. "O bonitão mais velho ao lado de Slughorn?"

Lily olhou. "O novo professor de Defesa, eu acho, já que Callaghan saiu," murmurou. "Dumbledore deve ter se esquecido de mencioná-lo, com todos os problemas na noite passada. Me pergunto quem é ele..."

"Alphard Black," informou Donna. "Eu já o vi uma vez. Ele é tio de Sirius Black. Não se parecem muito, não é?"

"Eu não sei," divagou Lily. "Eu vejo _alguma_ semelhança.". O Black mais velho tinha os mesmos tempestuosos olhos azul-acinzentados que Sirius possuía; tinha o nariz parecido também, e enquanto o Professor conversava com o Professor Slughorn, a ruiva percebeu que os dois Black compartilhavam vários maneirismos. Com longos cabelos grisalhos e feições fortes, Black parecia ter sido muito bonito quando jovem – vinte e cinco anos atrás – e mesmo agora ainda mantinha traços de sua antiga beleza.

"Me pergunto porque Dumbledore o contratou," disse Marlene. "A maioria dos Black não costuma ser um tanto... radical?"

"Eu não sei muito sobre ele," admitiu Donna. "Mas me lembro de ouvir que Black tinha um ou dois parentes decentes... talvez esse cara seja um deles. É claro que 'decente' é um termo relativo... Sirius é um tanto idiota, mas é decente em comparação a Bellatrix Black... ou aquele pirralho irmão dele."

"Você já falou com Regulus Black alguma vez?" indagou Mary ceticamente. "É claro, não podemos perguntar a Sirius sobre o tio... Os quatro ainda não apareceram para tomar café."

"Os quatro" era um termo único que se referia coletivamente aos Marotos, mas composto individualmente por James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew. A origem precisa do nome era incerta, embora houvesse uma crença geral de que o apelido derivava do fato de a Professora McGonagall ter se referido a eles como uma gangue de "Marotos" há alguns anos.

"Eu acho que James ainda está sendo interrogado pela bruxa do Ministério," especulou Marlene. "Ficarei surpresa se ele sequer aparecer para a primeira aula."

A suposição, porém, foi posta de lado como resultado da chegada da Professora McGonagall à mesa da Grifinória. Ela estava com os horários.

_(Sobrenomes)_

"Você tem _absoluta_ certeza que ela não falou nada com você, James?" indagou a bruxa do Ministério pela décima sexta vez. Um tipo profissional, com cabelo curto cor de palha, pouca maquiagem, a mulher parecia ter uma resposta específica em mente toda vez que fazia uma pergunta, e quando James ou alguém respondia o contrário dessa suposta resposta, ela ficava irritada. Passara os últimos minutos tentando convencer o rapaz de que Carlotta Meloni tivera algum tipo de conversa com ele durante o curso do drama naquela manhã.

"A coisa toda aconteceu em cerca de quinze segundos," reiterou James. "Ela não teve tempo de dizer nada. E eu já te disse, ela parecia fora de si... os olhos estavam fora de foco e ela estava... maníaca."

"Bem, ela dificilmente estaria em si," disse a bruxa – que instruíra o capitão de quadribol a "apenas chamá-la de Drake." "Eu suponho que estivesse bastante chocada por ser pega no meio de seu... hum... ato infeliz e, surpresa, agiu de acordo. É claro, jovens garotas tolas podem ficar bastante emotivas, o que explicaria porque ela parecia – como você colocou – não conhecer seus colegas de casa. Em resumo, acho que é um caso encerrado."

A tentativa de suicídio de uma "jovem garota tola" era aparentemente desanimadora em comparação às outras preocupações no Ministério, se essa tal de Drake era o melhor que podiam enviar. Aquela, de qualquer forma, era a opinião de James.

Drake sentou-se na cadeira da Professora McGonagall – a professora de Transfiguração fora cumprir o horário de aulas para que o restante da escola não ficasse lançando perguntas acerca do acontecido. Professor Dumbledore terminara sua própria série de perguntas muito mais diretas e inteligentes quinze minutos antes, então James e Drake foram deixados a sós no escritório de McGonagall.

"O Curandeiro Holloway ainda nem terminou o exame," apontou James, incrédulo. "Não sabemos se ela foi azarada, ou se estava sob a maldição Imperius..."

"Besteira," interrompeu Drake, folheando distraidamente uma pilha de papéis. "Os alunos de Hogwarts não saberiam como conjurar uma Maldição Imperius". Ela parou de repente. "A não ser que esteja me dizendo que eles ensinam esse tipo de magia aqui. É isso que está dizendo, James?" Sem dúvida, imagens de manchetes passaram pela mente da bruxa. Manchetes como "Drake, a Investigadora do Ministério, Descobre Magia das Trevas em Hogwarts; Vergonha de Dumbledore" e coisas desse tipo.

"É claro que não," disse James com impaciência. "Mas a magia que os professores nos ensinam não é tudo que sabemos, _Srta._ Drake..." ele usou intencionalmente o título e esperou a reação dela; "Se fosse assim, não haveria cretinos como..." ele mediu a própria coragem... "como os Comensais da Morte por aí, não é?"

"É apenas 'Drake,'" corrigiu a bruxa friamente. "O que você está se referindo é tudo política, James. Apenas politicagem trivial. Tem ideia de quão complexa uma investigação assim seria? Essa é precisamente a razão de eu não estar interessada nesses movimentos políticos insignificantes. Eles têm pouca importância na minha tarefa aqui."

O rapaz discordou. "Têm pouca importância? Os Comensais da Morte não são apenas um modismo político. Eles são parte de uma profunda falha disseminada..." Ele parou, percebendo que estava começando a parecer com seu pai à mesa do café da manhã. "Olhe," começou novamente, "você não sabe _o que_ fez Carlotta fazer isso. Por que ela não voltou ao dormitório na noite passada? Poderia ter sido magia das trevas, ou..."

"Você está sugerindo," suspirou Drake, "que os supostos Comensais da Morte invadiram o castelo, azararam uma garota de dezesseis anos, e a manipularam a ir à sala comunal de sua casa cortar os próprios pulsos?"

Bem, de fato soava um pouco improvável.

"Mesmo assim, você não sabe _porquê_..."

"Essas adolescentes populares sempre estão procurando novas formas de chamar atenção," interrompeu Drake. "Muito provavelmente foi apenas uma simples tentativa de ter audiência."

James fez uma careta. "Mas Carlotta Meloni não é assim. Ele não faria algo assim para chamar atenção... ela não _precisa_ disso. Quer dizer, você _olhou_ para ela?"

"_Sério_, James." Drake finalmente localizou o pedaço de pergaminho que estivera procurando e puxou-o para o topo da pilha. "Agora, qual é mesmo o seu nome completo?" perguntou, mergulhando a pena no tinteiro sobre a mesa de McGonagall.

"James Potter," o rapaz lhe disse monotonamente. Drake fez uma pausa e o capitão de quadribol imediatamente soube o porquê. Com bastante frequência isso tinha acontecido à menção de seu sobrenome.

"Algum parentesco com...?"

"Sim," respondeu James friamente.

"É mesmo?" Com uma leveza mal fingida, Drake acrescentou: "E qual é o parentesco? Um tio, ou...?"

"Meu querido velho pai," disse o outro. "Escute, você terminou comigo ou o quê?"

"Bem, Sr. Potter..." Sua voz atingiu um tom mais alto. "Sabe, eu ficaria bastante interessada em ouvir quais devem ser _suas_ teorias sobre a Senhorita Meloni..."

"Porque eu sou uma testemunha ocular ou porque meu pai é o chefe do seu departamento, _Srta. Drake_?" interrompeu-a. Ela ficou um tanto boquiaberta, e ele se levantou. "Foi o que pensei. Eu tenho aula daqui a pouco – se você tiver alguma pergunta _de verdade_, pode me encontrar lá."

Ele partiu em direção à porta. "Um momento, agora, Sr. Potter," Drake conseguiu gaguejar, tentando criar a impressão de severidade e polidez ao mesmo tempo. "Eu ainda não terminei. Ainda há alguns assuntos oficiais que devo esclarecer antes..."

Enquanto se retirava do escritório, ocorreu a James quão raramente ele fazia o que lhe mandavam.

_(Vadia)_

"Eu estou com os horários," anunciou Remus, entrando no dormitório masculino do sexto ano e colocando os mencionados horários sobre as mesas.

"Que vadia," suspirou Sirius, acendendo um dos cigarros de James e dando o que ele chamava de tragada salva-vidas.

"Quê?" questionou Remus defensivamente. "Eu acabei de descer até o Salão Principal para pegar os _seus_ horários! Faz ideia de como foi difícil tentar explicar a Professora McGonagall que vocês dois queriam cursar Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, a não ser que Peter não atingisse a média para o N.I.E.M., caso em que ela deveria mudar para Estudo dos Trouxas, e se não houvesse vagas suficientes para nós quatro, então vocês só cursariam as cinco aulas padrão?"

"Eu não estava te chamado de vadia, Moony," disse Sirius. "James estava acabando de contar a história do suposto interrogatório daquela puta horrorosa do Ministério." Para James, Sirius acrescentou: "Lamento que tenha tido que passar por isso, cara, mas, pelo lado bom, você vai escapar do primeiro período com certeza. Eles te seguraram por todo o café da manhã."

"Por que está fumando meus cigarros?" perguntou James, pegando o pacote quase vazio que repousava no parapeito da janela.

"A pergunta certa é _por que está fumando os cigarros dele num lugar fechado_?" questionou Remus irritado, começando a arrumar a mochila da escola.

"Eu abri uma janela." Sirius apontou para a janela quebrada ao seu lado, como se aquilo justificasse tudo. "Então, o que me diz, Prongs? Afim de um passeio às cozinhas em vez da primeira aula?"

James fez uma careta. "Você ainda está fumando meu cigarro."

"E você tem uma mente pequena," retrucou Sirius. "O que há com você, aliás? Com o mundo desabando em mil pedaços em forma de merda, está se incomodando com o fato de seu pobre deserdado melhor amigo ter pegado emprestado um cigarro?"

"Você poderia ter pedido."

Remus revirou os olhos acinzentados. "Você realmente _conhece_ Sirius, James?"

"Verdade."

"Bem," continuou o Sr. Moony, jogando a mochila sobre um ombro: "Estou indo fazer um lanche antes do primeiro período... a menos que haja mais alguma coisa que queriam que eu pegue para vocês, Vossas Altezas."

"Isso é tudo, Lupin." Sirius acenou com a mão como que falando com um mordomo. "Mande lembranças minhas a Wormtail."

"Certo," disse Remus, "não se matem enquanto eu estiver fora."

"Ele está falando com você, Prongs."

"Ele está falando com nós dois, _Padfoot_."

Remus saiu, e James se sentou à mesa.

"Você não está mesmo com fome?" indagou Sirius. "Eu desci para o café duas vezes enquanto você estava no interrogatório com a tal Drake."

"Não, eu não estou com fome," respondeu James secamente.

"Hum, posso ver que já se serviu de uma porção saudável de um mau humor filho da mãe." Sirius deu uma longa tragada do polêmico cigarro. "Cara, você devia comer alguma coisa. Foi uma manhã sinistra… esquisita e terrível e é melhor ser esquecida."

James achou graça do conselho do amigo. "E uma boa tigela de mingau de aveia é o necessário para limpar minha memória do fato de Carlotta quase ter morrido diante dos meus olhos essa manhã?"

Sirius sacudiu a cabeça. "Não. Você definitivamente vai precisar de algumas torradas." Ele puxou uma cadeira ao lado do melhor amigo.

"Humor um tanto inapropriado agora, Sirius," apontou James.

"Você está certo. Está completamente certo. Eu deveria adotar o estilo de vida de Severus Snape – ficar sentado sem fazer nada, resmungando sobre minhas dores emocionais e odiando o mundo por isso." Sirius revirou os olhos. "Vamos lá, Prongs, toda essa coisa com Carlotta é – terrível, com certeza, mas há algo estranho com você há dias. Ontem – começando a briga e não assumindo a culpa... Ah, não fique zangado, não estou te culpando. Estou só dizendo que não é do seu feitio não levar crédito por cada coisa ilegal que faz. E mais, você tem sido mesquinho com os cigarros... fumados todos sozinho, eu acho. Não pense que eu não percebi que fumou dois maços inteiros nos últimos quatro dias."

"Perseguidor."

"Sério, Prongs."

James suspirou. "Você pode estar certo."

"Eu estou."

Revirando os olhos em resposta, James tirou o cigarro de onde Sirius o segurava, entre o dedo indicador e o dedo médio. Deu uma tragada e pegou um dos horários que Padfoot pegara em seu primeiro café da manhã.

"Uma hora vai ter que me dizer por que está agindo igual uma mulherzinha, Prongs," disse o outro Maroto sabiamente. "Pode muito bem apenas me dizer agora."

James não tirou os olhos do horário. "Eu recebi um aviso da Professora McGonagall na minha carta de Hogwarts esse ano," disse ele, com pouca preocupação em sua voz.

"Certo. O que dizia, então?"

O capitão de quadribol levou certo tempo para responder e, quando o fez, o esforço necessário para manter os olhos grudados naquele horário tornou-se muito mais evidente. "Eu... hum... eu recebi setenta e quatro detenções."

"Legal. Mas o que isso tem a ver com...?" Sirius parou de falar, a compreensão se revelando em seu rosto. "Merda, Prongs."

"É."

Outra longa tragada.

"_Merda_." Sirius continuou a analisar a notícia. "Seu pai e sua mãe sabem? Eles sabem sobre a... a regra das setenta e cinco?"

"Eu não mostrei a carta à minha mãe," foi tudo que James disse.

Sirius o observou cuidadosamente. Fumar preencheu o silêncio que se iniciou por vários minutos. "Eu vou parar de roubar seus cigarros," disse Black sem rodeios. James não conseguiu reprimir um pequeno sorriso.

"Você é um idiota, Padfoot."

Sirius não se incomodou em reprimir o sorriso. "Então, o que me diz – vai gazear o primeiro período comigo?"

"Não, eu vou à aula," respondeu o capitão.

"_Por quê_? É a única vez que _não_ vai se encrencar por isso!"

"Você, Sirius, claramente não olhou com atenção seu horário," disse James na sua melhor imitação de Remus. Ele ergueu o pergaminho. "Primeiro período Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas com Professor _Seu_ Tio."

"Merda. Sabe, essa provavelmente é a única obrigação familiar que me resta, ir a essa aula."

"Fique grato por isso."

_(Resumidamente: Professor Tio de Sirius)_

"Me pergunto como Carlotta está," divagou Lily, ao sentar-se na sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

"Nós sabemos," respondeu Donna. "Você esteve perguntando isso em voz alta a cada quinze minutos desde o café da manhã."

"Ah, ótimo," balbuciou Marlene, que estava com elas, "Você se lembrou de tomar suas pílulas de malícia essa manhã, Don."

"E você se lembrou de tomar seu soro de feiura essa manhã, _Marlene_."

"_Donna_," disse Lily.

"Desculpa, Price," disse de forma pouco convincente. Marlene revirou os olhos.

"Parece," disse a loira, "que Mary tem estado distraída com sua mais nova... distração..." As três garotas levaram um tempo para fitar o bonito, mas lerdo, garoto da Lufa-Lufa, que estava ocupado pela tarefa extremamente fascinante de paquerar Mary Mcdonald. "... Então eu vou sentar com Adam, no caso de o Professor Black começar a formar duplas." A parceria de Donna e Lily era, àquela altura, evidente.

"Tchau," disse Lily, e Marlene acenou ao atravessar a sala para sentar com o grifinório.

"Sabe," divagou Donna, "acho que pode estar certa sobre Adam estar afim de Marlene. Deve ser muito recente, porém, por que..."

"Don, todo mundo sabe que Adam está afim de Marlene desde o terceiro ano."

"_Sério_?"

A ruiva assentiu. "Eu me pergunto como..." Ela parou de falar.

"Você estava prestes a se perguntar como Carlotta estava de novo, não é?"

"Não. Eu ia perguntar como... como... não consigo pensar em nada. Eu ia perguntar como Carlotta está."

Donna sacudiu a cabeça. "Se está te incomodando tanto assim, podemos dar uma passada na enfermaria depois da aula de Defesa".

Lily pareceu ligeiramente mais calma. A sala de aula começou a encher, e até mesmo os Marotos chegaram antes que o sinal tocasse. Os quatro tomaram seus assentos usuais no fundo da sala – os assentos, não oficialmente, mas sem dúvida reservados para seu uso.

"Potter apareceu," admirou-se Donna. "Eu pensei que Lupin tinha dito no Salão Principal que ele ficou detido a maior parte do café da manhã."

"Acho que quis dar uma olhada na aula do Professor Black," supôs Lily. "Ele sendo tio de Sirius, afinal..." A ruiva achou que o assunto James Potter provocava um estresse desmedido em seus nervos, e o conflito de sentimentos que atualmente girava em torno daquele garoto – com ele sendo um completo idiota na noite anterior e então salvando Carlotta aquela manhã – fez seu estômago revirar desconfortavelmente de novo. Ela não falou mais sobre o assunto envolvendo aquele específico capitão de quadribol, e Donna foi impedida de fazê-lo pela chegada do Professor Black.

De perto, Alphard Black parecia mais velho do que à distância no Salão Principal, mas sua grande semelhança com Sirius também cresceu. Enquanto o bruxo mais velho se dirigia à frente da sala de aula, pasta de couro na mão, Lily se perguntou como não detectou imediatamente que o novo professor de Defesa devia ser algum parente de seu colega de Casa.

"Bom dia," disse o Professor Black, pousando a pasta sobre sua mesa.

"Bom dia, Professor Black," alguns sextanistas obedientes responderam.

"É esse o entusiasmo que gosto de ver," respondeu o outro com ironia, mas não mostrou qualquer sinal de ofensa. "Certo, então. Eu sou seu novo professor de Defesa. Meu nome é Black, vocês vão me chamar de Professor Black, etecetera, etecetera, etecetera. Alguma dúvida nesse sentido?" Como previsto, não havia nenhuma. "Excelente. Todos vocês podem, por favor, se levantar?"

O pedido, estranho como era, levou um tempo para que todos processassem. Lily e Donna trocaram olhares, e a primeira resistiu ao impulso de olhar a reação de Severus Snape do outro lado da sala. Isso não significava que ela não estivesse infinitamente consciente da localização exata do rapaz. Elas se levantaram, assim como os outros, com igual perplexidade.

"Excelente," disse o Professor Black novamente. "Certo, então." Ele retirou a varinha da pasta e sacudiu-a no ar. Todas as carteiras voaram para a extremidade oposta da sala. "Formem uma fila! A fila começa bem aqui, então – eu não me importo com a ordem. Vocês devem ser maduros o bastante para decidirem isso sozinhos. Excelente."

A classe obedeceu, Adam McKinnon encontrou-se no início da fila, que – pelas instruções de Black – ficava imediatamente em frente à porta fechada do escritório do professor. "Agora, então," disse o Professor, recostando-se casualmente na sua mesa, embora seu tom de voz fosse distante e um tanto vago, como se imagina que um cientista maluco devesse falar. "Nós vamos aquecer com um pouco de... magia prática. Varinhas em punho, todos vocês. Excelente." Ele já tinha um bordão. "Bem, o que vamos fazer é entrar no meu escritório ali atrás daquela porta e... bem... lutar. Nem mesmo eu sei o que cada um de vocês enfrentará, mas vão necessitar de suas varinhas e algum conhecimento elementar de... magia. Que, sabe, eu espero que tenham adquirido. Se não..." ele parou de falar e poderia ter sido intimidador se não estivesse sorrindo largamente. Lily e Donna trocaram outro olhar confuso.

"Então, Sr. McKinnon – está pronto?"

"Hum…"

"Excelente."

_(Hora da Visita)_

"Excelente," concordou Donna, com um de seus raros olhares brilhantes, mostrando que estava verdadeiramente feliz (_muito _raros). "Legal pra caramba. Professor Black pode ser o melhor professor de Defesa que tivemos até agora."

O rosto de Lily estava ruborizado de excitação. "Remus teve que enfrentar um Inferi... Eu não sei o que teria feito se tivesse que lutar com aquilo. Provavelmente teria me encolhido em um canto e esperado o Professor Black interromper a simulação."

"Mal parecia uma simulação," comentou Donna. "Ele deve ter usado o mesmo tipo de magia que o departamento de aurores usa." Ela estava praticamente saltitando. "Foi aterrorizante, porém – quando o lobisomem estava vindo em minha direção, eu juro por Deus que foi completamente _real_. Uma adrenalina fantástica, mas eu quase congelei ali mesmo."

"Pare de se gabar, Senhorita-Terceira-Mais-Rápida-Numa-Turma-De-Mais- De-Trinta."

"Eu não estou me gabando," retrucou a outra. "E eu contesto que Black realmente me superou. Acho que tive uma distância maior para..."

"Ele te bateu por dois minutos," interrompeu Lily. "Ele te _superou_, Shack."

"Uau, Evans, 'traidora' é um bom adjetivo para você."

Carlotta tinha desaparecido. Metaforicamente, de qualquer forma. Os sextanistas saíram da sala totalmente entusiasmados com a aula de Defesa e com o próprio Professor Black. Lily e Donna podiam ter ficado várias horas naquele estado de êxtase se não tivessem passado pela enfermaria a caminho da segunda aula, que era Feitiços. Então, a lembrança as tomou, junto com a culpa que já tinham esquecido. As portas da ala hospitalar estavam fechadas.

"Vamos entrar?" perguntou Donna, incerta. Lily arqueou a sobrancelha, e a garota de cabelos negros rapidamente acrescentou: "Não que eu queira, nem nada."

"Me pergunto se o Curandeiro Holloway vai nos deixar vê-la," murmurou a monitora. "Será que devemos tentar?"

"Não."

"Por favor?"

"Eu e Carlotta não somos amigas. Seria estranho."

A ruiva franziu o cenho. "Mas _eu_ e Carlotta não somos particularmente próximas também, e eu não vou me sentir estranha. Vai ficar tudo bem..."

"_Você_ gosta das pessoas, Evans. E as pessoas gostam de você, o que é mais importante."

"_Donna Christine..._"

"Não use meu nome do meio!"

"Por favor?"

"Tudo bem."

Fazendo careta, Donna seguiu a ruiva até as portas, que a última empurrou para frente. De início, o Curandeiro Holloway não estava em lugar algum, mas quando entraram um pouco mais, ele apareceu com um caderno e uma garrafa de líquido amarelo-esverdeado.

"Senhorita Evans," cumprimentou o bruxo mais velho. Ele olhou para Donna como que decidindo se queria ou não dar um palpite sobre seu nome; evidentemente, decidiu não fazê-lo e apenas acenou com a cabeça para ela. "Se nenhuma de vocês duas está realmente doente ou machucada, temo que _deva_ lhes pedir para sair."

Ele realmente parecia sentir muito por isso, então Lily invocou sua melhor voz de "aluna favorita" e disse: "Mas, Curandeiro Holloway, estávamos esperando poder ver Carlotta Meloni."

"E acham que são as primeiras?" resmungou ele. "Alunos têm ido e vindo a manhã inteira tentando dar uma olhada nela. Eu não terminei meus exames, então não podem vê-la."

"Você pode ao menos nos dizer algo sobre como ela está?"

"Não."

"Mas deve saber de alguma coisa."

"Eu não disse que não sabia de nada. Só que não podia lhes dizer."

"Mas Curandeiro Holloway…"

"Carlotta Meloni está estável. É tudo que direi."

Lily apoiou o peso na outra perna e cruzou os braços. "_Por favor?_"

Holloway suspirou. "Tudo que posso dizer..." Donna parecia incrédula que o simples 'por favor' de Lily tinha realmente funcionado, "...é que a Senhorita Meloni não foi azarada... ela não foi atingida por uma maldição, de qualquer forma. Essa espécie de magia deixa algum tipo de marca visível, e não há nenhum sinal na Senhorita Meloni."

"Então... então está dizendo que ela definitivamente agiu por vontade própria?" indagou Lily, seu coração afundando. Era um pensamento terrível.

"Não, não seja ridícula," vociferou o Curandeiro. "Não estou dizendo que ela não foi afetada por magia... apenas que não foi atingida por um feitiço, como de costume."

"Poderia ter sido uma poção," sugeriu Donna. "Ou talvez tenha sido exposta a objetos das trevas. Ou talvez..."

"Ou talvez estivesse apenas procurando atenção," concluiu o Curandeiro. "Por tudo que _todos nós_ sabemos, foi o que aconteceu, então não quero vê-las espalhando o que eu lhes contei."

"Manteremos em segredo," jurou Lily. Donna assentiu.

_(Jantar)_

A hora da janta em Hogwarts era quase sempre fantástica. Quando o sol estava se pondo, lançava o Salão inteiro sob uma luz laranja e rosa, e o teto encantado imitava a imagem real de forma quase perfeita. No jantar do dia 2 de setembro, James passou a maior parte do tempo apenas observando o teto. Ele comia e assistia ao pôr-do-sol, desejando que todos apenas calassem a boca, embora a probabilidade _daquilo_ acontecer fosse quase zero. Entre a tentativa de suicídio de Carlotta Meloni, a briga no Hall de Entrada, e o novo Professor Black (cuja popularidade já se espalhara para as outras turmas), havia coisas demais para se discutir.

No entanto, James teria preferido escutar a menos inteligente e mais enfadonha das fofoqueiras divagar sobre quão _sonhador_ ela achava o Professor Black, a ter seu jantar interrompido da maneira que foi, poucos minutos depois de começar a refeição.

"Sr. Potter," disse a voz da bruxa do Ministério, Drake, ao se aproximar de onde ele estava à mesa da Grifinória.

"Sim, Senhorita, Drake?" respondeu ele, intencionalmente frio.

"Sr. Potter, vou precisar de sua assinatura na declaração que deu." Seu tom de voz era igualmente frio, sem dúvida como resultado da abrupta saída do rapaz naquela manhã.

"Eu farei isso quando terminar o jantar."

"Eu não estarei aqui quando você terminar o jantar." James virou a cabeça o suficiente para encará-la.

"Você já está partindo?"

Ela assentiu e em seguida disse presunçosa: "E achei que pudesse se interessar em ouvir que o Curandeiro Holloway me informou que não encontrou qualquer sinal de que Carlotta tenha sido atacada – além das marcas que _seu _feitiço deixou – ou que tenha sido azarada."

"Então você está simplesmente partindo?" exigiu James. "Apenas largando tudo e _partindo_ sem sequer interrogar Carlotta ou..."

"Eu _interroguei_ a Senhorita Meloni," interrompeu Drake. "A memória dela sobre o caso está um pouco vaga, mas ela afirmou que definitivamente _não_ foi atacada. Ela consegue responder por cada um de seus movimentos até o instante em que você a abordou na sala comunal."

"E ela te disse que queria se matar, não é?" indagou James.

Drake hesitou em sua resposta. "Esses assuntos são muito complicados de explicar, e eu não tenho obrigação de me explicar a _você_, Sr. Potter. Agora, sua assinatura." Ela empurrou o papel diante dele. James o ignorou.

"Se foi apenas uma jovem tola emotiva tentando chamar atenção, e ninguém está prestando queixa," disse ele, "não vejo porque tenho que assinar qualquer coisa. Se quer isso assinado, falsifique."

Enfurecida, a Senhorita Drake saiu do Salão um minuto depois, a indignação ressoando a cada pisada de seus sapatos de sola de borracha.

"Que vadia," ponderou Sirius, que sentou ao lado do amigo. "Embora eu não veja por que não assinou, Prongs."

"Principalmente para irritá-la," confessou James. "Ei, eu terminei. Vou sair para uma rápida... hum... caminhada." Ele olhou para o quartanista à sua esquerda, que evidentemente estava entreouvindo a conversa.

"Sutil," foi tudo que Sirius disse.

"Te vejo daqui a pouco."

James saiu rapidamente do salão, tocando a embalagem nova de cigarros em seu bolso. Alcançou o Hall de Entrada quase deserto e, estranhamente, se viu hesitante antes de sair do castelo. De repente, não sentiu tanta vontade de fumar. Ele apenas se sentiu... bem… ele não se sentiu bem.

"Potter?"

James olhou e seu estômago embrulhou. Deus, como odiava aquilo. O rapaz imediatamente decidiu que devia ser pelo fato de ter devorado o jantar de forma rápida e não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com a bela ruiva à sua frente. Donna, Marlene e Mary, que tinham entrado no Hall com Lily, precipitaram-se para o Salão Principal, mas a monitora ficou para trás.

"Sim?" indagou James, perguntando-se se uma garota podia ouvir quando o estômago de um cara estava na garganta.

"Eu… hum… eu sinto muito."

Ela estava se desculpando. Ela estava se desculpando, caramba. _Ele _não fora nada além de horrível com ela, e ela estava _se desculpando_.

"Do que… do que é que você está falando?"

Lily não o encarou, e ele ficou agradecido por isso. "Eu apenas... sinto muito. Não começamos bem esse ano, e... bem, você estava errado ontem à noite, o que disse, mas eu... eu acho que consigo entender porque talvez possa pensar o que... o que pensou. Erroneamente."

James a encarou. "Isso é por causa de Carlotta, não é?"

"Hum... não, na verdade não."

"É sim. Está se sentindo culpada."

"Por que eu me sentiria culpada?"

Era como assistir um par de vassouras colidir no céu enquanto se estava no chão. James podia enxergar o que estava vindo; sabia o que estava prestes a acontecer, mas não podia evitar.

"Todas as garotas estão sempre falando besteira sobre Carlotta por ciúmes... chamando-a de vadia e... eu acho que está apenas se sentindo desconfortável porque costumava dizer esse tipo de coisas, e já que não pode pedir desculpa a _ela_, está aliviando sua consciência pesada comigo."

Colisão.

"Eu nunca disse nada _sobre_ Carlotta Meloni!" respondeu Lily, claramente chocada. James se perguntou como podia ser tão conscientemente horrível, e ela, mesmo assim, sempre se surpreendia com isso. "Eu _nunca_... e você... você não pode..." Lily mordeu o lábio (ela era adorável). "Você é um _babaca_." (Como se tivesse acabado de perceber isso). Ela entrou correndo no Salão Principal.

James a observou partir, e toda a malícia do mundo não eliminara aquela estúpida agitação em seu estômago. Ele de repente se lembrou do motivo pelo qual necessitava fumar.

As bochechas de Lily queimavam em vermelho ao correr para longe de James Potter e do Saguão de Entrada. A ironia da localização não lhe escapou. Como era possível que o comportamento horrível dele sempre a surpreendesse? Fazendo cara feia, Lily se sentou ao lado de Donna e em frente a Marlene.

"Então," começou a última lentamente, "como foi…?"

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso."

"Maravilha."

Donna revirou os olhos. "Ruiva, eu não sei como é que apesar de Potter ser sempre horrível com você, você está sempre..."

"Eu sei, Don. Obrigada."

"Está tudo bem, Lily," disse Mary, confortando-a. "Eu entendo. James consegue ser simplesmente fantástico às vezes."

"No ano bissexto," sugeriu Marlene.

"Esporadicamente," disse Donna.

Lily suspirou. "Obrigada. Sério, mas eu não quero falar sobre isso."

As outras concordaram silenciosamente, já que a refeição forneceu uma ampla distração. "Ei," começou Marlene. "Escutem, têm _certeza_ que não viram Adam depois do almoço? Eu podia jurar que ele disse estar cursando Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, mas não o vi lá, e não o vejo desde então. Vocês não o viram em Runas Antigas, viram?"

"McKinnon não cursa Runas Antigas," apontou Donna. "Deus, você é pegajosa."

"Cuidado, Don," murmurou Lily. Marlene não ouviu a ruiva, mas fez careta para Donna.

"Eu achei estranho, só isso. E ele nunca perde o jantar."

Esse era o pensamento que predominava no ar quando Alice Griffiths sentou-se à mesa da Grifinória, bem ao lado de Lily.

Cabelos cacheados, rosto redondo e temperamento dócil, Alice era uma setimanista, mas também membro da Grifinória e razoavelmente próxima a Lily. No entanto, em mais de cinco anos de convivência, a ruiva nunca vira a garota parecer tão perturbada.

"Qual o problema?" indagou Lily enquanto Alice despejava um copo de suco de abóbora gelado na garganta, como se fosse álcool. "Alice, você está tão pálida. O que houve?"

"Você ouviu?" murmurou a setimanista. "Meu irmão mais novo acabou de me contar... foi um dos amigos dele que viu a coisa toda e... bem, impediu."

"Impediu o quê?" perguntou Marlene, inclinando-se sobre a mesa. "O que aconteceu?"

"Alguma quartanista... uma garota da Lufa-Lufa, eu acho, estava se afogando no lago. Uma de suas amigas a puxou, mas... quer dizer, eu nunca soube de ninguém que quase se afogou no lago. É horrível, e..."

"É a _segunda_ pessoa a quase morrer nas últimas vinte e quatro horas," apontou a ruiva.

"Você não acha que a quartanista estava tentando se matar, Lily?" indagou Mary, praticamente sem fôlego. "O que levaria uma quartanista a se matar?"

"Nem todo mundo vive num conto de fadas, Mcdonald," disse Donna secamente.

"Alguém contou a Dumbledore?" questionou Marlene.

Alice deu de ombros. "Eu não sei. McGonagall está lidando com tudo no momento..." Ela olhou para a mesa dos professores. "Mas Dumbledore ainda está aqui." O velho diretor estava, de fato, ocupando seu assento usual no Salão.

"Estranho ele ter ficado," observou Mary, e enquanto o fazia, as bruxas notaram um recém-chegado no Salão. Frank Longbottom – monitor-chefe e, coincidentemente, namorado de Alice – correu em direção à Mesa Principal, uma expressão séria em seu rosto.

"Eu me pergunto o que..." começou Alice, mas parou enquanto as cinco observavam Frank se aproximar da cadeira de Dumbledore e murmurar alguma coisa para o diretor. O bruxo olhou para o monitor-chefe e uma breve troca de olhares se seguiu. Em seguida, o velho bruxo levantou-se de sua cadeira.

"Com licença," disse ele em voz alta, de modo que toda a escola ficou em silêncio. "Obrigado. Os monitores, por favor, levem os alunos de suas casas de volta às salas comunais, imediatamente." Houve uma algazarra confusa e generalizada, e Dumbledore mais uma vez pediu silêncio. "_Por favor_," continuou ele. "_Por favor_, façam isso com a maior eficiência e cuidado. Obrigado."

Sem observação irreverente ou despedida peculiar, o diretor se retirou do Salão e, antes que o Salão Principal virasse um caos, o Professor Slughorn – professor de Poções – levantou-se de sua cadeira. "Todos vocês, todos vocês fiquem calmos! Agora, vocês ouviram Dumbledore. Monitores, levem os alunos às salas comunais. Todos ficarão lá até nova ordem!" Mas estava claro pela confusão no rosto do próprio professor que ele não estava mais ciente da situação do que ninguém.

"Vocês acham que é por conta da quartanista?" perguntou Mary em voz alta, sobrepondo-se ao barulho das conversas preocupadas. Lily não teve tempo de especular; ela localizou Remus e pediu aos seus colegas de Casa para a seguirem até a torre da Grifinória. Frank Longbottom apareceu ao seu lado em seguida.

"Frank!" chamou Alice, alcançando-o. "Frank, o que aconteceu?"

O monitor-chefe parecia definitivamente doente. "É que... aconteceu uma coisa."

"O quê?" indagaram Lily e Remus em uníssono.

"É sobre a quartanista?" perguntou Donna.

Frank balançou a cabeça inquieto. Parecia não saber se a divulgação era ou não permitida. Com grande hesitação (e um olhar cauteloso na direção de Marlene Price), murmurou de modo que apenas aqueles que estavam mais perto pudessem ouvir: "Adam McKinnon. Ele... ele acabou de tentar pular da Torre de Astronomia."

Que forma de começar um ano letivo.


	4. Snaps and the Second Week

**N/A:** Alguns de vocês estão, justificadamente, preocupados com a abundância de babaquices de James. Bem vocês estão certos em se preocupar, e só posso lhes assegurar que James é um moleque mal-humorado e será alternadamente malicioso e maravilhoso. Por enquanto. Quanto aos momentos Lily-e-James, há poucos nesse capítulo, mas há uns bem bacanas chegando no infinitamente superior próximo capítulo.

**Chapter 4- "Snaps and the Second Week"**

**Or**

**"**_**Won't Get Fooled Again"**_

Aparentemente _três_ tentativas de suicídio em um dia era demais para o Ministério aceitar como mera coincidência. Drake se foi, e outra pessoa foi trazida – um bruxo alto de cabelo loiro e um comportamento que não poderia ter sido menos típico do Ministério se ele fosse o próprio Sirius Black. Seu nome era Lathe, e James estava pendurado no ar de ponta cabeça, a dez pés do chão, na primeira vez que eles se encontraram.

Tudo começou com um gato e uma tradição.

Mrs. Norris – o irritante bicho de estimação de Filch – era uma gata, e a tradição – instituída pelos Marotos – era bastante simples: mexer com Mrs. Norris sempre que ela aparecesse.

Assim, James estava ocupado entre a aula de Defesa e de Herbologia na segunda de manhã, e só ocorreu ao jovem bruxo que a aula estava prestes a começar_ após_ ter terminado de levitar Mrs. Norris até um candelabro no quarto andar.

"Merda," xingou ele, pegando sua mochila e virando-se na direção das escadas imediatamente.

"O que quer dizer com 'merda'?" indagou Remus, que estava com ele, esforçando-se para alcançá-lo. "James, qual é o problema?"

"N-nada."

Remus olhou para o relógio. "Droga – estamos atrasados, não estamos?" James não precisava responder. O sinal de alerta soou. "Droga! _Estamos_ atrasados!" Ambos aceleraram o passo para uma corrida.

"Isso é tudo culpa _sua_, Prongs," disse Remus quando alcançaram o patamar do Hall de Entrada. "Por que tinha que pendurar Mrs. Norris num candelabro, afinal?"

"É tradição, foi por isso," disse James. Eles correram pelas portas do castelo, as mochilas batendo em suas costas. "Deus, está frio aqui fora. Quando isso aconteceu? Estava quente essa manhã!"

"Não fale sobre o clima comigo, Prongs. Estou com raiva de você."

"Você vai superar."

"Não vou não se recebermos detenção!"

Os dois grifinórios estavam tão ocupados discutindo e correndo que, quando viraram a esquina da estufa número três em busca da estufa número dois, não perceberam alguém parado bem na curva. Como resultado, James esbarrou nessa pessoa, e Remus esbarrou em James. Os três caíram no chão.

"Você está bem, Lupin?" indagou James, levantando-se e oferecendo uma mão ao amigo. Tirando a poeira do uniforme, Remus resmungou algo como "Eu estou bem", e agarrou a mão do capitão. Apenas quando os dois grifinórios estavam em pé notaram a terceira vítima.

Nicolai Mulciber olhava furioso para eles. Já de pé, o sonserino segurava um frasco em uma mão e a varinha na outra. James ignorou completamente a varinha.

"Sério? Está enchendo a cara atrás das estufas? Sozinho, ainda por cima? Tão clichê."

"Você _não_ quer me tirar, Potter," rosnou Mulciber, brandindo a varinha. "Depois daquela artimanha que montou... eu teria cuidado se fosse você."

James revirou os olhos. "Olhe, Mulciber." O rapaz apontou para si e contou: "Um." E apontou para Remus: "Dois. Há dois de nós, e um de vocês, e mesmo que tivesse apenas meio Lupin aqui, eu _ainda_ apostaria nele em uma briga. Então, talvez _você_ deva ter cuidado, Tijolo."

Mulciber parecia confuso. "Tijolo?"

"Hum, é do que decidi te chamar, por conta de todas as características que compartilha com um tijolo. Vamos ver, vocês dois são desarticulados, insensíveis e conhecidos por serem muito pesados."

"_Prongs_," suspirou Remus, mas tarde demais.

Mulciber ergueu a varinha, e James sacou a dele.

"Pordiporsus!" gritou Mulciber e, ao mesmo tempo, James berrou: "Levicorpus!"

O grifinório foi jogado para trás, seu corpo batendo bruscamente contra uma árvore, enquanto o sonserino foi levantado no ar e ficou pendurado, como que preso pelo tornozelo. James se recuperou primeiro e percebeu que Mulciber tinha deixado a varinha cair. Ele sorriu.

"_Prongs_," disse Remus, expressando uma infinidade de outros pensamentos com uma única palavra. Ele poderia muito bem ter simplesmente lembrado ao amigo que não valia a pena se encrencar com aquilo, ou que estavam atrasados para a aula de Herbologia, ou que ele era um monitor e, portanto, _tinha obrigação_ de parar aquilo. James assentiu, sacudiu a varinha, e Mulciber começou a cair. Antes que o sonserino atingisse o chão, James balançou a varinha novamente, e ele parou a cerca de três centímetros do solo. Uma última vez, o capitão sacudiu a varinha, e Mulciber caiu no chão.

Enquanto ele se recuperava, James apanhou sua mochila que tinha caído e, seguido por Remus, rumou em direção à estufa número dois novamente.

"Ei, Potter!" chamou Mulciber.

"Por favor, James," implorou Remus, cansado.

"Tudo bem, Moony, eu não vou me virar…"

Mas ele não teve escolha. "Ei, _Potter_," repetiu Mulciber – mais perto dessa vez – e James sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro. O capitão se virou e antes que tivesse alguma ideia do que estava acontecendo, sentiu uma dor aguda em seu rosto. Mulciber o socara e ele cambaleou para trás.

"Gostou?" vociferou Mulciber. James o encarou, cambaleando para manter o equilíbrio. Enquanto ponderava suas opções, olhou para o sonserino, presunçoso e comemorando a aparente vitória. Definitivamente havia um caminho certo que podia – e por definição, deveria – ser tomado naquele momento. Ele devia se afastar... dar meia volta, ir à aula de Herbologia e apenas _deixar aquilo para lá._ Essa era a opção sensata, responsável, madura e adequada para quem possuía setenta e quatro detenções.

James lançou-se para frente, acertando Mulciber na cintura e jogando-o no chão.

Aparentemente o sonserino pensara que James seria mais do tipo que optaria pelo caminho certo. No entanto, o rapaz rapidamente revidou com um golpe no rosto de James, embora esse não tenha tido nem a força, nem a pontaria do primeiro, e o capitão se recuperou rapidamente. Derrubou a varinha que Mulciber lutava para pegar de suas mãos e sacou a sua, lutando para manter o domínio da luta. Remus estava indeciso – sacara a varinha, mas não estava disposto a atacar o amigo. Ainda assim, quando – aparentemente do nada – James sentiu seu corpo inteiro ser levantado e colocado no ar, da mesma forma que fizera com Mulciber há poucos instantes, tinha certeza que Remus lançara o feitiço. Mulciber estava pendurado não muito longe dali, mas não era Remus quem estava apontando a varinha para os dois, mas Donna Shacklebolt.

"Sério, vocês dois," disse ela com a expressão severa. "Nós já não assistimos a isso antes?"

"Por que não está na aula de Herbologia, Shack?"

"Porque eu não estou cursando ela," disparou Donna. "Por que _vocês _não estão na aula?"

"Porque eu estava ocupado lutando com Mulciber," respondeu James. "Agora me ponha no chão."

"Ponha _nós dois_ no chão," gritou Mulciber.

"Não até jurarem parar de brigar," disse a bruxa teimosamente. "Vocês vão só perder mais pontos da Grifinória!"

"Donna!" ralhou James. "Pare de ser tão bajuladora!"

"Eu _não_ sou…"

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Um bruxo de cabelos loiros e cerca de trinta anos de idade apareceu quase de repente, e James imaginou como não o viu chegar.

Donna começou. "Ah, é só... veja…"

O bruxo mais velho lançou um olhar confuso a ela, e a jovem bruxa imediatamente soltou os garotos briguentos.

_Thump_.

Ambos gemeram. "Obrigado," disse o outro. James tropeçou em seus pés enquanto fazia um exame mais completo do recém-chegado. Um distintivo de auror estava preso no colarinho de suas vestes marrons e o capitão de quadribol logo soube do que se tratava. "É por isso que eu _não_ queria essa tarefa," suspirou o bruxo. "Tudo bem... hum... eu não sou professor de vocês, então não vou puni-los ou algo assim, mas... apenas... parem. Você... garota..." Para Donna, "Não azare as pessoas. Não é assim que se consegue a atenção de um cara."

"Ah, eu não os azarei," respondeu Donna na bucha. "Veja, eles estavam brigando, então eu tentei separá-los."

"Os azarando," concluiu o outro secamente.

"Foi só o 'Levicorpus,'" retrucou Donna. "Eu estava tentando _ajudar_."

"Bem, não tente," suspirou ele. "E não... sabe, não importa. Eu nem sei porque estou continuando essa discussão. Por que não vão todos para as aulas?"

"Eu _não_..." começou Donna novamente, mas James a cortou.

"Shack, dá para ficar calada? Ninguém está _encrencado_."

"Obrigado. Exatamente!" disse o mais velho. "Apenas... vão para a aula." Eles começaram a obedecer. "Esperem, um instante..." Eles pararam. "Algum de vocês sabe onde posso encontrar James Potter?"

A expressão de Donna era de completa indignação e ela não disse nada. James e Remus se entreolharam, e Mulciber imediatamente apontou para o grifinório em questão. "Ele é."

"'_É ele_' seria gramaticalmente correto," informou-lhe James. Ele se virou para o outro bruxo. "Estou encrencado?"

"Não."

"Vou perder a próxima aula?"

"Provavelmente."

"Ah. O.K. Do que você precisa?"

"Os... os demais podem ir," disse o bruxo, e eles obedeceram. Quando a sós, o homem continuou: "Meu nome é Lathe. Eu trabalho para o Ministério, e preciso te fazer algumas perguntas."

"Vocês já têm minhas lembranças daquela noite," disse James desconfiado. "Eu entreguei a McGonagall para que examinassem na penseira."

"Sim," disse Lathe, "e eu dei uma olhada. Mas não estou bem familiarizado com você, ou com a Senhorita Meloni ou com qualquer aluno envolvido. Para entender o que aconteceu, preciso de sua opinião... o que aconteceu que você achou fora do normal sobre certos comportamentos e reações: qualquer coisa que pareceria estranho para alguém familiarizado com os envolvidos."

James o encarou. "Você é mais esperto que a tal Drake."

Lathe assentiu. "Sua mochila escolar provavelmente é mais esperta que a tal Drake."

(O Único Problema)

"Sei não," suspirou Marlene Price descontente, me parece que você devia ficar mais um dia."

"Marlene," começou Adam, "pela décima sexta vez: eu não tenho sequer um arranhão, estou na enfermaria por quase seis dias. Acho que está na hora de eu ir embora daqui."

Sua amiga parecia insatisfeita com essa resposta ao sentar-se no canto de sua cama naquela terça-feira à tarde. "Mas o Curandeiro Holloway nem sequer sabe o que aconteceu com você..."

"Eu já te _disse_: ele _sabe_." Adam se esforçou para parecer cansado, mas na realidade o incomodava muito, muito pouco, o fato de Marlene estar entrando e saindo da Ala Hospitalar a cada intervalo de duas horas desde que o Curandeiro permitira que os pacientes recebessem visitas. "Ele disse que o motivo pelo qual Carlotta, a garota da Lufa-Lufa e eu tentamos... fazer algo drástico foi provavelmente resultado de..."

"Exposição acidental a objetos contendo magia das trevas," concluiu Marlene por ele. "Você me disse centenas de vezes."

"Você _perguntou_ centenas de vezes."

"Não mude de assunto."

"Isso tem tudo a ver com o assunto."

Marlene olhou feio e ele se calou. "Tudo que estou dizendo," continuou a loira, "é que até que alguém descubra que 'objeto com magia das trevas' supostamente os conduziu ao ímpeto incontrolável de cortar os pulsos, pular no lago e se jogar da Torre de Astronomia – _diferentes_ métodos de suicídio, um fato que eu, por exemplo, acho esquisito – você não deveria ter permissão para vaguear pelos corredores."

"O Curandeiro Holloway diz que seja o que for que tenha passado em nossos organismos, se foi," disse Adam, e quando Marlene pareceu menos satisfeita, ele acrescentou: "Eu prometo não ir à Torre de Astronomia, se isso te faz se sentir melhor. Porém, foi uma observação interessante sobre os diferentes métodos. Isso _é_ estranho."

"Foi Lily quem me apontou isso," admitiu Marlene. "Mas eu fui esperta o bastante para concordar com ela." A jovem checou o relógio na parede. "Tenho aula de Transfiguração em poucos minutos..." (claramente desapontada). "Te vejo mais tarde, certo?"

"Estarei aqui até as seis da noite," assegurou-lhe Adam.

"Certo, venho por aqui na hora do jantar." Marlene hesitou. "Não, deixa pra lá. Tenho que encontrar Miles no jantar. Ele jura que eu não faço refeições com ele há séculos. É engraçado como no instante que fiquei interessada em outra coisa... quer dizer, ocupada fazendo outras coisas, ele ficou completamente apaixonado por mim novamente." Adam não estava nada satisfeito, mas tentou esboçar um meio-sorriso. "Te vejo à noite na sala comunal então, o.k.?"

"A não ser que eu pule da Torre de Astronomia nesse meio tempo."

"Não tem graça, McKinnon. Tchau." Ele acenou em resposta. "Tchau, Carlotta!" acrescentou Marlene, acenando para a bela morena, que estava em uma das camas da enfermaria. Ela também acenou, embora um pouco preocupada, rabiscando um pedaço de pergaminho. "Eu vou trazer sua lição de Transfiguração," disse Marlene ao rapaz. Ele franziu o cenho.

"Para falar a verdade, eu preferia pular da Torre de Astronomia."

"_Continua _não tendo graça."

"Te vejo mais tarde."

"_Tchau_." E apesar de alegar o contrário, Marlene saiu da ala hospitalar com um leve sorriso.

(Amigos, Ex e James)

Quando Donna anunciou sua saída para a aula de Aritmancia na quarta-feira à tarde, Lily não podia dizer que estava terrivelmente arrasada por conta disso. E quando, alguns minutos depois, Luke beijou-lhe o topo de seu cabelo ruivo e disse que tinha que ir à aula dos N.I.E.M's de Runas Antigas, a ruiva não derramou nenhuma lágrima. Finalmente sozinha em sua mesa na biblioteca, Lily abriu seu romance favorito de Jane Austen e se preparou para um duplo período completo de solidão. Amava os amigos, é claro, e gostava muito de Luke, mas a solidão... a solidão era legal.

Ocupando-se com a entrada do Sr. Knightley em Hartfield, Lily até mesmo conseguiu deixar de lado as batidas suaves de seu subconsciente, lembrando-lhe de como costumava passar os períodos livres com Severus.

Solidão era legal.

"Lily, eu preciso de ajuda."

Amigos, infelizmente, eram mais importantes.

"Alice, o que houve?"

A ruiva pousou o livro sobre a mesa, enquanto Alice Griffiths desabava numa cadeira à sua frente, uma expressão de desânimo total em seu doce rosto.

"Frank."

"Frank?"

"Meu namorado."

"Eu sei quem é Frank, querida."

"Bem, eu preciso de ajuda."

"Círculos, querida. Estamos falando em círculos."

Alice organizou os pensamentos antes de falar novamente. "Há algo errado com Frank. Ele tem agido tão estranho ultimamente, eu mal o reconheço."

Lily acariciou a mão da amiga em sinal de conforto. "Al, tenho certeza que é por causa dessas coisas estranhas que estão acontecendo... A investigação do Ministério, o que aconteceu com Adam e Carlotta... e o estresse adicional de ser monitor-chefe..."

"Começou antes disso," argumentou Alice. "Há algo estranho com ele desde que voltou das férias em agosto. Tem estado mal-humorado e antissocial... e fica bastante carente e insiste em fazer coisas comigo, e então, quando estamos juntos, ele começa a brigar sem motivo algum. Metade do tempo ele simplesmente fica enfurnado no dormitório ou sai para andar também, e ele tem estado completamente fora de si sobre o que aconteceu com Carlotta e Adam."

Após pensar por um instante, a ruiva suspirou: "Bem, Al, eu não sei como dizer isso, mas acho que Frank pode estar grávido."

A setimanista tentou não rir. "Isso é sério, Lily."

"Tudo bem, sendo séria. Como está a família dele?"

"Eu pensei nisso," respondeu Alice. "Mas o irmão dele disse que tudo estava bem nesse aspecto. Frank passou momentos agradáveis em suas férias na costa, e ninguém percebeu nada, mas desde então, toda vez que estamos juntos, ele é completamente imprevisível."

"Vocês dois não tiveram nenhuma briga de verdade, então? Quer dizer, uma briga grande, que poderia ter começado essa coisa toda?" Alice sacudiu a cabeleira cacheada. "Tem certeza? Então… então você tem que olhar os sintomas."

"O que quer dizer?"

"Bem, se alguém está doente, se olha os sintomas para saber o que há de errado. Então, examine o comportamento dele e veja que tipo de problema aquele comportamento indica. Ele está mal-humorado, você disse, e briguento."

"Hum, sim, ele simplesmente começa a discutir sobre coisas idiotas."

"Ele está alternadamente pegajoso e antissocial?"

"Passa mais tempo 'caminhando' que nos últimos quatro anos do nosso relacionamento."

Lily assentiu. "E ele definitivamente não está grávido?"

"_Lily_."

"Certo, bem, me deixe pensar por um minuto." Ela pensou por um minuto. E então lhe atingiu em que direção todos aqueles sinais apontavam.

Merda.

Mas, não, estavam falando de Frank. Frank Longbottom. Não era algum babaca; era _Frank_.

"No que está pensando, Lily?" suplicou Alice após um tempo. Sendo uma garota prática e segura, Alice nunca parecera tão desesperada para Lily. A ruiva pensou rapidamente – havia momentos para honestidade e momentos para compaixão. O olhar nos olhos castanhos de Alice lhe disse que era o último caso.

"Eu não sei, Al. Pode... pode ser qualquer coisa. Quer dizer, Frank... ele te ama, e..."

"Ele não fala mais isso."

Lily piscou os olhos. "Quê?"

"Ele não diz mais 'eu te amo'. Ele não diz há semanas." A setimanista disse baixinho, sem encarar os olhos da ruiva.

Merda.

"Alice, Frank te _ama_. Eu sei disso, está bem? Confie em mim, vocês dois são cerca de 30% da razão de eu acreditar no amor. Jane Austen é os outros 70%." Alice sorriu. "Seja o que for que ele esteja passando, você não pode se culpar por isso".

"Mas eu não sei o que fazer!"

"Apenas converse com ele."

"Eu tentei… ele não me escuta."

"Então seja paciente," insistiu Lily. "Ouça, vocês estão juntos há muito tempo... quatro anos é um longo relacionamento para qualquer padrão, não apenas para adolescentes. E com tudo tão bagunçado na escola e no mundo, Frank provavelmente só está lutando para... se ajustar. Afinal, é o _último_ ano de vocês aqui."

Descontente, Alice assentiu.

"Se ajuda," continuou a sextanista, "a Professora McGonagall me disse que designou Frank para monitorar minha detenção na sexta, já que ele é monitor-chefe. Eu vou falar com ele então, certo?"

"Você faria isso?"

"É lógico."

"Mas não diga que eu disse alguma coisa."

"É claro que não."

"Nem pense nisso. Se ele adivinhar, minta."

"Pra que servem as amigas senão para mentir umas pelas outras?"

"Eu te amo."

"Eu sei."

Levantando-se, Alice abraçou Lily brevemente, e então – com um último sorriso agradecido – saiu da biblioteca. A ruiva franziu o cenho para o romance. Estavam falando de _Frank_. Frank _não podia_...

Ela afastou o pensamento de sua mente. A biblioteca estava deserta (exceto pela corpulenta bibliotecária, a Sra. Sevoy, que continuava visível), e a monitora tinha que tirar vantagem dessa rara solidão antes que outra coisa a perturbasse.

"Lily, nós temos que conversar."

Amigos eram mais importantes que solidão, mas ex-amigos não.

Sem erguer os olhos, Lily reconheceu a nova companhia. Não disse nada; a respiração ficou presa na garganta.

"Lily, por favor." Ele se inclinou sobre a mesa. "Sei que não está lendo esse livro… temos que conversar, você _sabe_..."

"Sev, pare." Lily fechou o livro mais uma vez. "Severus, _pare_, estou falando sério, o.k.?" A Sra. Sevoy olhou feio e a ruiva lançou um olhar de desculpas em sua direção. Severus não se importou.

"Lily, _por favor_," sussurrou ele. "Você esteve me evitando a semana inteira, e..."

"Eu estive te evitando," respondeu Lily, "porque da última vez que conversamos pessoas acabaram na Ala Hospitalar. Isso te dá uma dica de quão bem estamos nos relacionando no momento, não é?"

"Eu não posso acreditar que você assumiu a culpa por aquilo," murmurou Severus, para o que Lily revirou os olhos.

"Eu não te vi reclamando."

"Eu... eu estava confuso... não conseguia lembrar qual de vocês fez aquilo. Estava tudo... confuso. Mas foi Potter – você assumiu a culpa por Potter, não foi?"

"Chegou a essa conclusão rápido demais, não foi?" foi tudo que ela disse.

"Ele seria desprezível o bastante para te deixar fazer isso," disse Severus. "Lily, você não podia pensar que..."

"Vá direto ao ponto, Sev. Eu estou tentando ler." Ela se odiava... Odiava Sev e sua maldita sinceridade… Odiava a biblioteca simplesmente por servir de cenário para aquela cena estúpida.

"Eu… Lily, eu quero ser seu amigo de novo. Quero que sejamos amigos. Eu quero..."

"Não."

"Lily..."

"Não."

"Mas..."

"Severus, eu sei que você sempre me fez ceder... perdoar qualquer coisa, fechar os olhos para tudo, mas _não_. Não mais."

O sonserino ficou sentado em silêncio por um tempo. A ruiva fingiu ler. "Por favor, Lily..."

"Vá embora, Sev." (Suavemente... ela não tinha certeza que era realmente o que queria).

Ele obedeceu. A monitora fechou os olhos e esperou até se sentir sozinha novamente. Quando olhou em volta da biblioteca mais uma vez, as façanhas de Emma Woodhouse não pareciam mais divertidas o bastante. Lily fechou o livro e descansou o queixo nas mãos, os cotovelos apoiados sobre o romance fechado.

Severus.

Seu estômago revirou-se em nós – nós intricados o bastante, que se estivessem em seus sapatos, em vez de estarem no estômago, provavelmente teria que pegar um par de fortes tosqueadores para cortá-los e comprar cadarços novos.

"Eu não posso comprar um estômago novo," comentou Lily, verbalizando o pensamento de forma inconsciente.

"É uma grande verdade."

A ruiva saltou três ou quatro centímetros da cadeira. Olhou em volta freneticamente. James Potter estava recostado em uma estante próxima, um sorriso torto em seu ("Estúpido," pensou Lily) rosto.

"Você estava bisbilhotando?" exigiu ela em voz baixa, para que a Sra. Sevoy não ralhasse com eles.

"Você estava falando sozinha?" indagou James. Com as mãos nos bolsos, ele não fez nenhum esforço para baixar o volume da voz ao andar em direção à mesa.

Lily franziu o cenho. "Você não tem alguns filhotes para afogar ou algo do tipo?"

"Está defendendo a violência contra os animais?" retrucou o outro. Solidão era muito, muito mais importante que inimigos.

"Alguma vez eu já apoiei suas atividades extracurriculares?" perguntou a ruiva. "E, por favor, não se..." James ocupou a outra cadeira da mesa: "... sente," concluiu a monitora com um suspiro. "Por favor, Potter, não tem nada melhor para fazer?"

"Na verdade, não. Já terminei todos os meus deveres de casa. Então, vejo que você e Snivellus são amigos novamente."

"Você vê?" foi sua única resposta. Ela meio que gostava do fato de essa possibilidade claramente o irritar.

"Bem, não são?" Ele tentou parecer indiferente, mas não conseguiu tão bem quanto em outras ocasiões. Lily reabriu o livro.

"Mas você já concluiu que nós somos, e _você nunca_ está errado, James."

"Eu não me importo, de qualquer forma."

"Evidentemente."

"Eu só estava entediado, e _você_ não consegue não transmitir sua vida pessoal por toda a biblioteca, só isso."

"Bem, eu nunca teria suspeitado que você estivesse na biblioteca para ver isso. Me diga, quando foi que aprendeu a ler?"

"Isso foi um tanto maldoso," disse James alegremente.

Lily piscou. Foi? "Sinto muito," ela se desculpou rapidamente. Seu companheiro lhe lançou um olhar estranho, que ela não conseguiu interpretar. Após um tempo, a boca dele formou o sorriso semi-arrogante novamente e ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Relaxa, Snaps. Não é como se eu desse a mínima."

"Não, é claro que não. Por que o _grande_ James Potter se importaria que... do que me chamou?"

Seu sorriso torto se alargou para um sorriso completo ao levantar-se da mesa. Sem responder à pergunta, ele simplesmente acenou e disse: "Te vejo por ai, Snaps." E havia triunfo em seus passos ao se afastar.

Snaps.

Snaps?

...

_Quê?_

(O Cabelo de Kevin Sherbatsky)

"Estou entediado," anunciou James durante o jantar na quinta-feira.

Os três marotos que o acompanhavam na citada refeição lançaram ao capitão de quadribol e líder do grupo olhares confusos. "Como é que pode estar entediado?" indagou Peter sem acreditar. "Não estamos sequer há duas semanas na escola, e já tivemos uma briga enorme, três tentativas de suicídio, dois investigadores do Ministério, um enxame de outros aurores questionando tudo que se move, e – no seu caso – ao menos duas grandes discussões com Lily Evans e dois duelos com Nicolai Mulciber."

"A maior parte disso aconteceu semana passada," respondeu James. "A questão com Mulciber no outro dia mal chegou a ser perigosa, e não há nada terrivelmente fascinante com esses sujeitos do Ministério. O que aconteceu _hoje_? Nada. Kevin Sherbatsky cortou o cabelo, talvez, mas, sério, acho que é isso."

Sirius pousou o garfo sobre a mesa. "Você percebeu também? Graças a Merlin, eu pensei que tinha ficado completamente maluco por notar algo desse tipo."

"Não descarte a teoria de estar completamente maluco _ainda_," interferiu Remus.

"Alguma coisa precisa acontecer," continuou James. "Algo bom. Todo esse cenário deprimente… notas medíocres em Poções, pessoas tentando se matar, brigas enormes no Hall de Entrada, é... deprimente."

"Isso significa que você vai abrir mão da turbulenta rotina estilo Bob Dylan?" indagou Remus esperançoso. Peter começou a perguntar sobre a referência, mas pensou melhor e manteve a boca fechada.

"Se está tentando me insultar, não deveria me comparar com um cara completamente fodão, Moony," disse Prongs friamente. "E não. É outra coisa..." Mastigando uma batata, James passou os olhos pelo Salão à procura de inspiração. E algo o atingiu guando avistou a mesa da Lufa-Lufa. "Sabem o que eu odeio?" indagou.

"Perguntas retóricas?" sugeriu Sirius.

"O cabelo de Kevin Sherbatsky," disse James. Os outros Marotos ficaram quietos, incertos sobre onde o amigo queria chegar. Foi Padfoot quem entendeu primeiro. Ele sorriu para o melhor amigo.

"Prongs, cara, eu não recebo detenção há... séculos, eu acho."

"Detenção, Sr. Black, essa sexta-feira," a Professora McGonagall repreendeu o jovem, que estava em seu escritório com uma vaga imitação de remorso no rosto. "E sem dúvidas vai ficar feliz em saber que quase todo o cabelo do Sr. Sherbatsky foi restaurado."

"E está melhor?"

"_Black_."

"Sinto muito, Professora," suspirou o rapaz. "Eu só estava tentando ajudar. Quem não gostaria de ajudar dando fim ao cabelo daquele patet... Quer dizer, dando àquele doce garoto uma nova chance com o... cabelo. A primeira tentativa dele evidentemente fracassou."

"Eu pensei que tinha dito que foi um acidente."

"E foi. Um feliz acidente. O destino trabalha de formas engraçadas às vezes, Professora."

"Detenção na sexta, Black."

"Certo, Professora. A propósito, você está linda hoje à noite."

"Saia do meu escritório, Black."

"Se insiste."

James estava esperando por ele do lado de fora. Sirius sorriu. "Detenção amanhã," disse o último, antes que o primeiro pudesse perguntar.

"E valeu a pena?" indagou o capitão de quadribol enquanto começavam a voltar à Torre da Grifinória.

"Ah, 110%," assegurou-lhe Sirius. "Não consigo acreditar que ele levou dez minutos para perceber que aquele cabelo abominável em sua cabeça de formato estranho tinha desaparecido."

James riu. "Por que não temos feito nada parecido com isso em tanto tempo?"

"Porque estávamos de férias e o cabelo de Kevin Sherbatsky não estava por perto," disse Sirius. "Ah, e porque _você_ estava num humor terrível."

"Eu tinha uma boa desculpa."

Sirius o encarou. "Qual delas – o resgate de Carlotta Meloni, Lily Evans sendo… Lily Evans, ou o seu velho?"

James parou de repente, enquanto Sirius prosseguiu. "Você _sabia_? Sobre meu pai..."

"Prongs, sutileza _não _é típico de sua família, e eu estive morando com vocês por dois meses. É claro que eu sabia." James o alcançou, enquanto o amigo começou a explicar: "Quer dizer, sério, você esperava que eu acreditasse no conto de fadas que sua mãe conseguiu formular à mesa do café sobre ele ter ido a uma viagem de negócios – que, convincentemente, durou até depois de voltamos à escola? _E_, tem o fato de que as únicas fotos dele que restavam na casa ao final do dia eram aquelas com _você_."

"Por que você não me disse que sabia?" exigiu James.

"Por que você não confiou em mim?"

"Porque eu não sou uma garota. E eu te perguntei primeiro. Por que não me disse que sabia?"

"Por que você é... você." disse Sirius. "De qualquer forma, odeio conversas sérias. Se você fizer um trocadilho, eu vou te matar enquanto dorme hoje à noite."

**N/T:** em inglês as palavras "Sirius", nome do personagem, e "serious", que significa _sério (a),_ têm a mesma pronúncia, então Sirius sempre usa isso como um trocadilho para fazer gracinha. No diálogo acima como ele usou a expressão "serious discussions" (_conversas sérias_), foi a isso que se referiu em seguida.

"Devidamente anotado. Não posso acreditar que você _sabia_ e continuou me deixando mentir para você sobre ele."

"Foi um pouco divertido, na verdade."

"Idiota." James mudou de tática. "De qualquer forma, você estava completamente errado."

"Sobre o quê?"

"Sobre o que me deixou de mau humor."

"Não foi Carlotta, Evans ou o seu velho?"

"Não."

"E foi o quê, então?"

"Você ter ido morar conosco."

"Idiota." Eles tinham alcançado a sala comunal da Grifinória. "Sabe," continuou Sirius antes que fornecessem a senha para entrar; "Eu me sinto meio que... mudado."

"O que quer dizer?"

"Só recebi uma detenção, e ainda preciso de mais dez para estar no perigo da regra das setenta e cinco. Como é que isso aconteceu?"

"Eu estive pensando nisso," respondeu James, "e acho que descobri. Você se lembra do... pequeno incidente há alguns anos atrás... o bolo, os elfos domésticos, o precioso cactos do Professor Stottlemeyer..."

Sirius sorriu nostálgico. "Foi um dia legal."

"Bem, eu assumi toda a culpa e recebi dois meses de detenções nos finais de semana. São dezesseis no total."

"Isso explica," concordou o outro. "Mas eu ainda me sinto mudado."

James arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Você quer voltar e pedir a McGonagall outra detenção?"

"Não, mas... ah... eu ouvi que eles meio que restauraram o cabelo de Kevin Sherbatsky."

Entendendo a mensagem, Prongs começou a sorrir. "Foi mesmo? Deus, mas que pena, depois de todo o trabalho que tivemos para nos livrar dele."

"Foi exatamente o que pensei, Prongs."

"Acho que ele está lá embaixo, terminando o jantar que foi interrompido, Padfoot."

"Esse seria meu palpite também, Prongs."

James fez uma reverência. "Me acompanharia, Padfoot?"

"Seria um prazer, Prongs."

(O Restante do Dia)

"Ele fez o cabelo de Kevin Sherbatsky desaparecer _duas vezes_?" repetiu Lily com uma meia risada. Ela se conteve. "Isso é terrível. Realmente terrível. Engraçado, sim, mas terrível."

Frank Longbottom assentiu em concordância. "De qualquer forma, é por isso que Sirius Black está em detenção, acredite ou não. Mas ele parece estar atrasado."

Era verdade. Às quinze para as oito, Sirius estava quinze minutos atrasado para a detenção na sala de troféus. Lily chegou pontualmente, é claro (dois minutos adiantada, na verdade), e Frank estava esperando com um pano de limpeza na mão, pois ela deveria dar polimento nos troféus sem usar magia. "É claro," adicionara o monitor-chefe, "eu não sou terrivelmente brilhante, então tenho certeza que não notaria se você enfeitiçasse um pano ou quatro deles para começar a limpeza na outra extremidade da sala."

Quinze minutos depois, houve significativamente mais conversa do que polimento. Quando o assunto acerca da detenção de Sirius morreu, Lily deu as costas e fingiu estar espanando um troféu de quadribol de 1952. "Escute, Frank," começou lentamente, "estava querendo te perguntar uma coisa..."

"Vá em frente," respondeu o monitor-chefe, que lanchava uma maçã, sentando em um banco próximo às placas dos monitores.

"Bem, é sobre Alice." Ele não disse nada, então ela continuou: "Tem... tem algo estranho com ela ultimamente. Você notou, certo?"

"Eu... ah... para falar a verdade, não posso dizer que notei."

"Bem, é só que... que ela tem parecido tão pálida e tão cansada, sabe? De qualquer forma, ela falou comigo outro dia e mencionou que vocês dois têm brigado... Deus, espero não estar me metendo, eu só queria me certificar de que tudo está bem com vocês dois." Ela olhou por sobre os ombros para encarar o monitor-chefe, mas ele não fez contato visual, focando-se na maçã em sua mão em vez disso.

"Todo mundo briga," respondeu ele, distante, após alguns segundos. "E eu e Alice estamos juntos há muito tempo. É assim que as coisas são..."

Lily sentiu um peso ser tirado de seus ombros, percebendo pela primeira vez a existência dele. "Sabe, foi exatamente isso que eu disse a ela. Quer dizer, ela não tem nada com que se preocupar... vocês dois sempre tiveram uma relação tão sólida e... quer dizer, Deus, vocês são a prova que eu tenho de que as relações duram. Como eu discutiria com Donna se vocês dois terminassem?" Ela sorriu até perceber que Frank não fazia o mesmo.

"Só... só porque um casal tem uma história não significa que eles vão ficar juntos para sempre."

O coração de Lily afundou. Ela queria gritar para o amigo que ele e Alice _tinham_ que ficar juntos para sempre... que foi a sorte, o destino e a providência e todos esses conceitos legais, mas decididamente vagos. Em vez disso, a monitora mordeu a língua e o lábio.

"Alice e eu," continuou Frank, "estamos juntos há um longo tempo, mas é nosso último ano em Hogwarts e... bem, eu provavelmente vou me tornar um auror, e Alice..."

"Mas eu pensei que Alice quisesse ingressar no departamento de aurores também," interrompeu Lily. "Ela fez aquele estágio nas férias, e sei que gostou muito."

Frank hesitou. "Bem... nada… nada é certo," respondeu de forma imprecisa por fim. "Tem tanta coisa acontecendo... tanta coisa está mudando... nada mais é realmente certo. Não é? É só que..."

"Bem, estou aqui." Sirius Black anunciou sua presença ao entrar na sala de troféus. "Por nada."

"Você está..." Frank limpou a garganta desconfortavelmente, "você está atrasado, Sirius."

"Vai contar à Professora McGonagall?" O Maroto queria saber.

"Não."

"Frank, cara, você é o melhor monitor-chefe que já existiu e existirá." Sirius pegou o pano de limpeza. "E como você está, Lily?"

A monitora, temporariamente chocada, tentou pensar em algo que tivesse que discutir com o recém-chegado. "Eu estou bem. Ei, Black, pode me dizer, pelo amor de Deus, o que significa o novo apelido de Potter? Por que é que ele fica me chamando de 'Snaps'?"

Sirius sorriu. "Não tenho a menor ideia, querida," respondeu. "Só Deus sabe o que se passa na cabeça de James. É claro que ficarei extasiado em transmitir a ele a mensagem de que você está curiosa. Ele tem sido bastante petulante ultimamente, já que você tem sido obstinadamente indiferente ao jogo dele."

"Não diga a ele," pediu Lily. "Ele vai ficar muito presunçoso. Não vai contar, vai?"

"Eu vou pensar." Seu belo sorriso permaneceu travesso, e a sala ficou em silêncio. "Então... do que estavam falando antes de eu chegar?" indagou o maroto, bastante inocente. Lily olhou para Frank.

"Hum... ouvi dizer que você fez o cabelo de Kevin Sherbatsky desaparecer," ela conseguiu formular.

Sirius assentiu solenemente. "Duas vezes."

(Alguém para dar notícia)

O escritório de Lathe era pequeno e apertado, uma sala que lhe foi dada às pressas para que pudesse dar início às tarefas o mais rápido possível. Com uma mesa plana e extensa, duas cadeiras, quatro aurores vestidos de preto e o próprio Lathe – dando ordens aos outros quatro – o cômodo parecia ainda menor. Pequeno e abafado. Até as paredes exalavam a mesma preocupação e comoção que as pessoas dentro delas, de modo que Lily – sentada na cadeira providenciada para ela – sentiu que devia ser o único item parado no escritório. A jovem esperou calmamente Lathe voltar a atenção para ela e explicar qual era seu papel naquele drama.

Por fim, os outros aurores se retiraram para executar as solicitações de Lathe, e o bruxo sentou em sua extremidade da mesa.

"Lily Evans, certo?" indagou ele, olhando para o pedaço de pergaminho. "Me desculpe a demora em começar seu interrogatório."

"É sobre Carlotta, não é?" questionou Lily.

"Hum, sim," ele folheou alguns papéis. "Você já apresentou sua memória da manhã de 2 de setembro para o exame na penseira, acredito."

"Isso."

"Bem, então eu tenho apenas mais algumas perguntas." Ele colocou os papéis de lado. "Me diga cada detalhe que sabe sobre Carlotta Meloni."

Lily piscou os olhos. "Cada detalhe? Sem ofensas, Sr. Lathe, mas… eu não conheço Carlotta tão bem quanto outras garotas ou... garotos... conhecem. Shelley Mumps..."

"Michelle Mumps já prestou depoimento," disse Lathe. "Infelizmente ela estava histérica. Queria falar com alguém que eu achasse que fosse capaz de conectar as palavras... você é monitora e esteve diretamente envolvida com o incidente; você também divide o quarto com a Senhorita Meloni. Você é a escolha mais lógica."

"Ah."

"Além disso," continuou ele, mantendo o tom de voz sempre sério, mas ainda com um toque de inexplicável ironia, "eu li o relatório da detenção sobre sua briga com um rapaz chamado... Mulciber." Lily desviou o olhar. "Você realmente o socou?"

"Isso é… isso é o que dizem."

"Hum... Bem, eu encontrei Mulciber. Duas vezes, na verdade. Uma sem querer e uma para interrogá-lo. Ele foi testemunha da garota que pulou no lado." Lily esperou o veredito. Numa voz uniforme, branda e sem humor, ele disse: "Eu teria socado ele também."

Lily tentou não sorrir; ainda não estava completamente certa se devia ou não temer Lathe. "Agora," continuou o auror, "eu preciso de detalhes. Qualquer coisa que consiga pensar... qualquer coisa estranha que aconteceu naquela manhã ou na noite anterior... qualquer conversa esquisita com a Senhorita Meloni..."

"Bem," começou a ruiva, "Carlotta não voltou ao dormitório naquela noite... não que pudéssemos saber, de qualquer forma. Ela não estava lá quando as outras foram dormir, e Shelley disse que acordou no meio da noite e a cama de Carlotta ainda estava arrumada. Mas... você provavelmente já sabia disso...?" Lathe assentiu. "E… hum… quanto a Carlotta, ela… ela é legal, eu acho. Não somos grandes amigas, mas sempre nos demos bem. Ela é... meio que... hum… _moderna_? Sabe… É por isso que não ficamos chocadas quando não voltou ao dormitório naquela noite. Está entendendo o que eu...?"

"Certo, sim."

"E... ela é... ela…" Lily procurou em seu cérebro informações sobre Carlotta, mas apenas coisas triviais pareciam vir à sua mente. "Ela medita todas as manhãs. Gosta de dormir nos finais de semana. Ela… bebe chá verde. Ele é vegetariana. Ela…"

"Vegetariana?" interrompeu Lathe de repente.

"Ela não come carne."

"Estou ciente do significado da palavra," respondeu o outro. "É só que eu conduzi cinco outros interrogatórios sobre a Srta. Meloni, e nenhum dos outros mencionou que ela era vegetariana." Ele escreveu alguma coisa em um pedaço de pergaminho.

"Isso é importante?" indagou a monitora.

"Ah, eu não faço ideia." Ele encolheu os ombros. "Há mais alguma coisa?"

Lily sacudiu a cabeça. "Na verdade não. Eu falei com ela rapidamente no trem aquele dia. Ela estava... bem. Normal. Apenas… Carlotta."

Lathe ficou calado por um tempo, antes de perguntar: "O que pode me dizer sobre Adam McKinnon?"

"Ele é o goleiro do nosso time de quadribol," respondeu a ruiva. "E ele... hum... bem, não consigo pensar em nada relevante."

"Você teria adivinhado que o fato de Carlotta ser vegetariana era relevante?" Lily admitiu que não teria. "Bem, então...?"

"É sobre a garota que ele gosta," elaborou a ruiva. "Eu tenho _absoluta_ certeza de que não é relevante."

Lathe sacudiu a cabeça. "Não, não é relevante," concordou ele. "Nada mais?"

Lily pensou cuidadosamente. "Bem, Adam esteve desaparecido por algumas horas antes... bem, de tentar se jogar da Torre de Astronomia. Eu sei _disso_ porque minha amiga Marlene disse que ele não apareceu para a aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas após o almoço." Lathe escreveu algo em outro pedaço de pergaminho. "Além disso, não consigo pensar em mais nada."

"Tudo bem. Obrigado. Acho que pode se retirar agora… Não vou mais desperdiçar sua noite de sábado." Ele esfregou o queixo com um dedo de forma pensativa, encarando a página à sua frente. "Se pensar em mais alguma coisa, apenas escreva e cole na minha porta."

"Certo, é claro." Lily levantou-se da cadeira.

"E se você pudesse mandar o próximo aluno entrar..." acrescentou ele, com um aceno de cabeça em direção à porta, atrás da qual uma série de pretensas testemunhas esperavam por seus interrogatórios.

"É claro."

Ela saiu do escritório. À frente da pequena fila estava um lufano magrelo de cabelos castanhos acinzentados e olhos grandes, estalando os dedos nervosamente enquanto esperava o que ele parecia acreditar que seria uma cerimônia de sentença.

"Acho que você é o próximo," disse Lily, encorajando-o. "Não se preocupe. Ele é legal."

"Sério?" perguntou o garoto. "Porque eu ouvi Donna Shacklebolt falando sobre ele ontem na biblioteca, e ela disse coisas terríveis."

"Donna Shacklebolt teria coisas terríveis a dizer sobre o Papai Noel," comentou Lily, dando-lhe uma tapinha no ombro. Ele sorriu desanimado. "Entre. Vai ficar tudo bem." Ele obedeceu e a ruiva rumou de volta à sala comunal.

(O Outro Problema)

Rindo, Marlene se afastou o suficiente para perguntar: "Miles, que horas são?"

Era sábado à noite e o casal estava no corredor do quarto andar, Marlene contra a parede e Miles cobrindo a namorada de beijos. "Eu não sei... isso faz diferença?"

"Miles, por favor," argumentou a outra, mas sorrindo. "Eu tenho que ir às sete horas. Que horas são?" Mas ele estava muito ocupado para responder, e a garota agarrou seu pulso para checar a hora.

"Merda," xingou ela, se afastando novamente. "Miles, são quinze para a oito."

"Vamos lá, Marly," suspirou o rapaz, acariciando seu braço. "Você pode chegar um pouco atrasada para sua... reunião de estudos." Isso ele disse com grande desgosto.

"Não posso," protestou Marlene. "Eu já deixei meus amigos esperado vezes demais essa semana. Você tem estado muito sensível ultimamente..."

"Eu não tenho estado muito sensível," respondeu Miles sensivelmente. "Eu tenho sido perfeitamente legal, não tenho? Eu disse alguma coisa maldosa, ou..."

"Não sensível desse _jeito_," interrompeu a grifinória. "Sensível com suas _mãos_." Passando o braço em volta do pescoço dele, Marlene lhe deu o que pretendia que fosse um beijo de despedida. "Tudo bem, agora seja bonzinho, e eu te vejo amanhã."

Miles deslizou os braços pelas costas dela. "Mas, Marly, você pode estudar _comigo_. Vamos lá, podemos ir à biblioteca e tudo mais."

"Certo, porque _estudar_ é definitivamente o que tem em mente, não é?" Marlene sorriu, colocando uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha. "Miles, por favor, eu tenho que ir..."

"Mas, Marly, está quase na hora do toque de recolher. E então você vai ter que ir para a sala comunal, e eu não vou poder te ver. Você pode estudar com seus amigos _depois_..."

"Mas..."

"E, além disso, eu sou seu namorado... seu namorado há dois anos..."

Ele esboçou a expressão mais suplicante que Marlene achara já tê-lo visto esboçar, e ela cedeu. "Só mais meia hora, certo?"

Sorrindo de orelha a orelha ele a beijou novamente.

_(Na Sala Comunal)_

A sala comunal da Grifinória estava cheia aquela noite. O fogo ardia, e com Carlotta e Adam de volta aos seus dormitórios, finalmente parecia ser admissível rir em voz alta. Assim, a maior parte dos alunos da Casa tinha se reunido no salão comunal, e tudo – é o que parecia – voltara ao normal.

Torneios de xadrez, jogos de bexigas e rodadas intensas de Snap Explosivo abundavam todo o cômodo, todos conversavam em voz alta – pela primeira vez sobre coisas completamente normais de adolescentes. Foi em meio a essa cena que James chegou, vindo do dormitório, onde Remus estava descansando, pois se sentia doente. O capitão de quadribol passou os olhos pela sala à procura de alguém interessante. Sirius, Peter e Lily estavam ausentes, mas Adam McKinnon estava em uma cadeira perto da lareira, com um rolo de pergaminho e o livro de Poções.

James sentou-se por perto. "Fazendo lição de casa no sábado à noite, McKinnon?" perguntou, passando a mão pelo cabelo bagunçado. "Cuidado, muito entusiasmo não é saudável."

"Muito engraçado," respondeu Adam. "Eu não estou _te_ vendo pendurado em nenhum candelabro."

"Meus amigos me abandonaram," disse James. "Então... você está... sabe... se sentindo bem? Nenhum outro impulso suicida?"

Adam o encarou. "Tato não é do seu feitio, é?"

"Temo que não."

O outro deu de ombros. "Bom, eu estou bem. Sabe, apenas me acostumando com os segundanistas que apontam para mim quando passo nos corredores."

"Hum, as pessoas apontam para mim também," suspirou o capitão. "Mas por razões completamente diferentes. Um rápido e eficiente Levicorpus pode acabar com isso."

"Sim," disse Adam secamente, "porque isso funcionou muito bem com você."

"O que quer dizer com isso?"

"Dizer? Ah, nada."

James arqueou as sobrancelhas. "E você, McKinnon? Estudando sozinho? Marlene Prince não costuma ser sua companheira de estudos? Imagino onde ela pode estar..." Ele olhou em volta da sala comunal como que procurando.

"Eu não tenho ideia de onde Marlene está," respondeu Adam com firmeza.

"Não tem?" murmurou James.

"Quê?"

"_Quê?_"

Adam franziu o cenho. "O que quer dizer com isso?"

"Dizer? Ah, nada." Os dois garotos se entreolharam por um momento. "Eu vou deixar você voltar à lição de casa," disse James por fim, levantando-se.

"Boa sorte em encontrar seus amigos," disse Adam.

Com um aceno de cabeça, James saiu do sofá. Pouco depois, o buraco do retrato se abriu e Marlene Price tomou o assento que ele tinha ocupado. A garota estava se desculpando por alguma coisa, mas Adam não mostrou nenhum traço de ressentimento. James sacudiu a cabeça em entendimento e estava considerando enganar alguns quintanistas para faturar alguns galeões jogando Snap Explosivo quando alguém bateu em seu ombro.

"Oi, Alice."

"Olá, James," respondeu Alice Griffiths, parecendo um tanto desgastada. "Você viu Frank por aí?" O capitão de quadribol lhe disse que não vira. "Droga. Bem, obrigada mesmo assim. Talvez ele tenha alguma reunião de monitores ou algo assim…"

James teria lhe dito que não havia nenhuma reunião de monitores marcada aquela noite (Remus quase _nunca_ perdia as reuniões, não importava quão doente se sentisse), mas não teve chance de fazê-lo, já que ela saiu correndo imediatamente. A garota despareceu pelo buraco do retrato, que ainda não se fechara atrás dela quando Sirius adentou a sala comunal.

"Já não era sem tempo," disse James, aproximando-se do amigo. "Onde _você_ foi, pelo amor de Deus?"

"Chá," respondeu o outro.

"É um pouco tarde, não é?"

"Com o Tio A."

"Tio A?" repetiu James. "Isso é idiota." Então, a graça da situação lhe ocorreu. "Você tem noção que acabou de tomar chá com um professor? Você é praticamente um monitor puxa-saco agora. Acho que vão te fazer monitor-chefe ano que vem!"

"Vá se foder, Potter. Ele não é um professor _de verdade_; é meu tio." Eles se sentaram mais próximos do canto que havia na sala circular. "Ele é praticamente meu único parente decente, sabe. Tenho que visitá-lo de vez em quando."

James sorriu, o que Sirius interpretou como zombaria e respondeu com um tapa na nuca do amigo.

Ficaram sentados conversando sobre o que se passava em suas cabeças por um tempo, antes de Peter Pettigrew chegar – das cozinhas – e sentar-se com eles. "Como estavam os elfos domésticos?" perguntou Sirius. "E o que trouxe para nós?"

Peter entregou uma bandeja de sobras de sobremesa. "Eles não tinham mais nada que sobrou do banquete de boas-vindas," disse a Sirius. "Embora eu não sabia porque você ia querer comida de _onze dias_."

"A comida do banquete de boas-vindas é superior, é por isso," respondeu o Sr. Padfoot. "Eles encomendam metade das coisas de Hogsmeade, sabia?"

"Não, não sabíamos," disse James. "E estamos meio assustados que você _saiba_."

"Eu presto atenção ao que como," disse Sirius, indignado. "Não me odeiem por meu avançado conhecimento."

Lily voltou à sala comunal após uma caminhada à noite com Mary e Donna, por volta das oito e meia. Menos sossegada que agitada, a maior parte da caminhada se passara com uma discussão entre Lily e Donna sobre o auror Lathe.

"Ele não é mau!" reclamou Lily. "_Poppyfield"_, acrescentou para a Mulher Gorda, que abriu o buraco no retrato em resposta à senha correta, permitindo que as três bruxas entrassem na torre. "Ele foi inteligente e descontraído. Eu gostei dele."

"Ele foi grosso," respondeu Donna. "Ele ficou dizendo que _eu_..."

"Você apenas não aceita críticas," interrompeu Mary. "É verdade, Don, por geralmente fazer tudo com perfeição, se alguém se atrever a fazer uma correção você fica ressentida. Deve ser por isso que não gosta do Professor Slughorn."

"Eu _aceito_ críticas," vociferou a outra. "Como eu toleraria andar com você o tempo todo, Mcdonald? Você está sempre pegando no meu pé."

"Por favor," zombou Mary. "Nos últimos dez minutos, você me disse que meus cosméticos me fazem parecer uma prostituta profissional, que meu gosto para homens estimula essa teoria e que esses sapatos desfavorecem as minhas pernas. Sou _eu_ que estou sempre pegando no _seu_ pé?"

"Eu disse que a maquiagem faz você _parecer_ uma prostituta profissional," disse Donna. "Não que você _era_ realmente uma. Isso não significa quase nada."

Lily as conduziu em direção à lareira, mas o número de alunos na sala comunal no momento tornava inviável se sentar. "Está vendo, Donna," disse a ruiva. "Era isso que eu estava tentando te dizer na outra manhã. Você não tem que ganhar todos os debates."

"Eu estou só me defendendo."

"Não, você está transformando numa discussão. Como Potter sempre faz, certo? Ele pega uma coisa simples como um cumprimento e transforma numa competição... dando um apelido estúpido que ele _sabe_ que você não vai descobrir o significado, mas não vai poder perguntar a ele porque isso significa que ele ganha... pois ele transformou tudo numa competição."

"Não estamos mais falando de mim, estamos?" indagou Donna.

"Às vezes," reiterou Lily, "você tem que deixar as coisas de lado."

Donna fez careta. "Mas ganhar é tão... _bom_."

Lily assentiu e deu uma tapinha no ombro da amiga em solidariedade.

"Ei, Snaps," disse uma nova voz e Potter apareceu. Ele sorriu alegremente para ela, como se fossem melhores amigos. "Teve um bom dia, não é?"

"Eu não vou perguntar," disse Lily friamente. "Desculpa, Potter, você perdeu, pois e_u_ _não me importo_ com o que seu apelido idiota significa." Ela realmente _tentou_ ser convincente.

"Tem certeza, Snaps?"

"Sim."

"Porque você diz que eu perdi, mas sinto como se tivesse ganhado. Especialmente já que você pediu a Sirius para te dizer o que significava."

Lily fez careta para Black. "Você disse que não ia contar."

"Eu disse que ia pensar," respondeu Sirius defensivamente. "E é força do hábito contar tudo a James... apenas meio que escapou. Ele pareceu tão contente quando contei... como uma criança levada no Natal."

James socou o amigo no ombro.

"Eu vou para a cama," anunciou Lily, ignorando o fato de que ainda não eram nem nove horas. "Boa noite, gente." Ela começou a se retirar.

"Isso é meio indelicado," observou James.

"Bem, sempre que sou educada com você, _você_ é um completo idiota," retrucou a ruiva. "Eu decidi não ser enganada pela esperança de que talvez, dessa vez, você vá realmente mostrar algum sinal de humanidade."

Destemido, James assentiu sabiamente: "Boa ideia, Snaps."

Sirius suspirou e se voltou para Peter: "Isso poderia continuar indefinidamente – quer ir comigo enganar alguns quintanistas e arrancar alguns galeões?"

"Snap Explosivo?" perguntou Peter, com o rosto iluminado.

"É claro."

"Vocês sabem como trapacear no Snap Explosivo?" indagou Donna, claramente impressionada. Sirius assentiu.

"Podemos participar?" perguntou Mary.

"Se vocês acham que podem se desligar desse intrigante entretenimento." Sirius acenou com a cabeça na direção de James e Lily, que ainda discutiam.

"Daremos um jeito."

Os quatro partiram, mas nem James nem Lily perceberam. "Ah, por favor," zombava ela. "Você pode apenas... pelo mais breve dos segundos, fingir que seu ego incrivelmente enorme vai permitir que seu cérebro infinitamente pequeno compreenda que a vastidão do universo, ao contrário do que parece acreditar, não gira em torno de _você_?"

"Por Deus, Snaps, eu não preciso de sua historia de vida! O que dizem sobre brevidade e sabedoria?"

"Não cite Shakespeare para mim." (Como se ele tivesse blasfemado) "Você não tem permissão para citar Shakespeare para mim. Shakespeare _me_ pertence... você é apenas um idiota fingido."

"Eu nem mesmo sei o que _é_ Shakespeare. Qual é o seu problema, afinal?"

"Meu problema é apenas _você_, Potter, na verdade!"

"O tamanho do seu moralismo nunca deixa de me desnortear e surpreender, Snaps."

"O abecedário nunca deixa de _te_ desnortear e surpreender."

"Ah, _eu sinto muito_... que nota você alcançou nos N.O.M.s mesmo? Foram... sete O's? Espera. Não. Esse fui _eu_."

"Santo Merlin, _sério_? Acho que você não contou a ninguém ainda... exceto uma vez a cada dez minutos desde que pisou na plataforma!"

"Engraçado." Ele sorriu. "Pelo menos eu tenho algo do que me gabar."

Lily suspirou pesadamente. "Isso é idiota," disse ela após algum tempo. "Eu não vou mais fazer isso. Não vou brigar com você. Não vou falar com você. Eu vou te ignorar. Tudo vai ficar _bem_ melhor se nós apenas _não interagirmos_."

"Por mim tudo bem, Snaps."

Com um último olhar, Lily girou nos calcanhares e rumou para o dormitório. Ela parou antes de alcançar as escadas.

Snaps.

Virando-se mais uma vez para encarar Potter, a ruiva agora tinha um sorriso no rosto. James não sabia porque, mas era um tanto intimidador (fantástico, também). Ela caminhou de volta até ele. "Gingersnaps," disse ela. Ele piscou. "Gingersnaps… ginger-buscuits… a sobremesa." Ela apontou para o próprio cabelo. "_Ginger_. Snaps." Sarcasticamente: "_Muito esperto_."

**N/T:** Então, "gingersnaps" são biscoitos de gengibre. Só que "ginger" em inglês também é usado como gíria para se referir a ruivo (a). Por isso Lily ligou o apelido de "Snaps" aos biscoitos. Mas, na verdade, esse não é o verdadeiro significade.

James começou a sorrir. "Bravo."

"Decifrar o que se passa em sua cabeça é realmente simples," comentou Lily, fingindo meiguice. "Eu deveria saber que tinha a ver com comida." Ela deu as costas e novamente caminhou na direção de seu dormitório, lembrando-se de dizer a Donna mais tarde que ela estava certa.

Ganhar era muito bom.


	5. The Shape of Things to Come

**Disclaimer: **JKR e Os Beatles: grandes, sim, mas nenhum deles me pertence.

**Chapter 5- "The Shape of Things to Come"**

**Or**

**"**_**Revolution"**_

O céu noturno se estendia, um suntuoso retrato de diamantes cravejados no veludo negro. Acima da floresta, algumas nuvens esbranquiçadas se amontoavam, e um vento suave passava pelos terrenos, cada folha do gramado tremia e a folhagem farfalhava. Lily fechou os olhos, respirando profundamente e inclinando-se um pouco mais contra a moldura da janela. O frio, o escuro, as estrelas, o rastro de luz no lago espelhado – eram lindos. Estavam entre as coisas mais belas que Lily podia imaginar. Estava apaixonada pelo cenário, mas aquilo tinha que acabar.

"Lily, você está acordada?" veio a voz de Marlene, e a ruiva se virou para encarar a amiga, que espiava através das cortinas de sua cama. Ela ainda estava praticamente dormindo. "Essa é a quarta noite seguida."

Era a terceira, mas Lily não discutiu. "Volte a dormir, Mar."

"_Lily_…" mas a loira já estava obedecendo, fechando as cortinas e desabando sobre o travesseiro, de modo que Lily pôde ouvir o leve baque. Ela deu um sorrisinho.

A terceira noite seguida.

A terceira bela, cansativa, noite sem sono, seguida.

A sétima no mês.

Há duas semanas, Lily assistira outubro chegar pela mesma janela do dormitório feminino, e em outras duas semanas ia – sem dúvidas – estar assistindo ele desaparecer e dar lugar a novembro. Suspirando, a ruiva descansou o queixo sobre as mãos e fechou os olhos, rezando por um pouco de sono... apenas cinco ou seis horas...

"_Lily!_" gritou uma voz do abismo, e a ruiva virou a cabeça. Não queria dar atenção a ela. Não queria ser tirada daquele... "_Lily, são oito e meia!_"

Merda.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram e Carlotta Meloni estava à sua frente, as mãos nos quadris perfeitamente esguios e uma sobrancelha castanha arqueada. "Você dormiu no parapeito da janela novamente, Lily," disse Carlotta enquanto a ruiva tropeçava nos próprios pés.

"Droga. Você disse oito e meia?"

Carlotta assentiu.

"Onde estão as outras?"

"Desceram para o café há 45 minutos. Elas me disseram para te acordar às oito, mas eu estava no banho e..."

"Não, tudo bem."

Lily olhou em volta do dormitório, tentando encontrar seu uniforme. Carlotta, com um leve sorriso em seus lábios rosados, apontou para o malão da ruiva. "_Obrigada_," disse a monitora, agarrando as roupas e dirigindo-se à penteadeira. Ela começou com a maquiagem.

"Sabe," começou Carlotta, sentando-se na cama. "Eu teria cuidado se fosse você."

"O que quer dizer?" indagou Lily, sem prestar muita atenção. Ela passou o pincel do rímel rapidamente por seus cílios espessos.

"Bem, uma vez eu li um livro que dizia que se você está perdendo o sono sem razão alguma, é porque seu espírito sabe que alguma coisa está prestes a acontecer."

Lily olhou para Carlotta pelo reflexo no espelho. "Algo ruim?"

"Provavelmente," disse a morena. "Algo grande, com certeza."

"Ah. Bem, provavelmente não tem nada a ver com isso… Quer dizer, a escola tem sido muito estressante ultimamente e tudo mais."

"Certo." Carlotta assentiu, passando uma mão por seu cabelo escuro e sedoso. "Tenho certeza que não é nada desse tipo." Ela ficou calada por um tempo.

Lily mordeu o lábio. "E você, Carlotta? Está... perdendo o sono?"

"Ah, não. Estou bem." Mas a voz da morena parecia um tom mais alta que o normal. "Nada demais, considerando... sabe, o que aconteceu em setembro."

Sabendo que estava atrasada, mas também reconhecendo que tinha alguma obrigação com a garota que a acordara naquela manhã, Lily pressionou: "Qual é o problema, Carlotta? Há algo errado na escola?"

"Não, não… é só que… é bobagem. Problemas com garotos, sabe."

"Problemas com garotos? Você? Carlotta… querida… algum garoto já _te_ rejeitou?"

A morena riu (até isso era perfeito). "Eu passei um tempo com esse cara nas férias," começou ela radiante. "Ele é... encantador e fantástico, mas... eu não faço o tipo dele."

"Ele é gay?"

"_Não_."

"Então você faz o tipo dele, Carlotta."

"Então você acha que eu devo… ir atrás dele?"

"Se você gosta dele, e acha que ele pode gostar de você, por que não?"

Carlotta sorriu. "Obrigada, Lily. Não posso falar com Shelley sobre esse tipo de coisa… ela não entende como alguém pode gostar de um garoto que não seja James Potter."

"Essa obsessão ainda não acabou?" suspirou Lily. Carlotta sacudiu a cabeça.

"Te vejo na aula, Lily."

"Certo. Até mais."

"E… Lily… Tenho certeza que nada de ruim acontecerá."

Ela saiu flutuando do quarto, e Lily a observou sair. Sozinha, a ruiva olhou para o espelho e encarou seu reflexo privado de sono. Carlotta tinha um monte de ideias estranhas... Essa sobre "não dormir" provavelmente era uma delas. Era provável que fosse apenas...

Oito e trinta e quatro.

"Merda," praguejou, terminando de aplicar o rímel no outro olho. Se não se apressasse, alguma coisa ruim _definitivamente_ aconteceria, não havia mistério algum nisso...

_(Alguma Coisa)_

"Você está atrasada," disse McGonagall quando Lily deslizou em uma cadeira.

"Só um pouquinho," confessou a grifinória. A Professora lhe lançou um olhar de advertência, mas não falou mais nada a respeito.

"Como eu estava dizendo antes da interrupção," continuou a bruxa, "as transfigurações não verbais são especialmente difíceis. No entanto, embora seja _mais fácil_ verbalizar as palavras, há menos espaço para erro no uso de feitiços não verbais. Portanto, a tentativa de transformações humanas por feitiços vocais pode ser mais difícil, mas não será menos perigosa. É por essa razão que decidi que vocês vão começar com exercícios preliminares sobre transformação humana essa semana, e depois prosseguir com feitiços não verbais de transformação humana na próxima quarta-feira. Agora, eu _sei_ que a maioria de vocês ainda prefere recorrer a feitiços verbais, mas, como sextanistas, não é mais concebível que essa seja a única forma de realizarem magia. Todos os professores estarão implementando feitiços silenciosos em suas aulas, quando apropriado..." Naquele momento, a maior parte da turma gemeu, "... e _vão_ ser cobrados nos seus N.I.E.M.s no próximo ano. Peguem os cadernos..."

Ela sacou a varinha e sacudiu-a uma vez – um pedaço de giz apareceu e começou a rabiscar na lousa. Lily pegou o caderno e voltou-se para Mary, com quem dividia a mesa.

"Ótimo – eu sou péssima em feitiços não verbais e agora vamos usá-los em _todas_ as aulas."

"Aham..." Mas Mary não parecia estar ouvindo. "Lily, quem é aquele cara que tem andando tanto com Adam ultimamente?"

Lily olhou em direção à área de interesse da amiga e percebeu o lufano magricela e olhudo que encontrara do lado de fora do escritório de Lathe há algumas semanas. "Eu não sei o nome dele," admitiu. "Mas acho que é o cara que avistou Adam tentando pular da Torre de Astronomia. Eu só falei com ele duas ou três vezes. Por que pergunta?" Quando Mary não respondeu de imediato, a ruiva acrescentou: "Ele não exatamente o seu tipo, é?"

"Não. Ah, Deus, não." Mary estremeceu. "Não é isso… mas ele me lançou um olhar estranho quando eu estava entrando na sala essa manhã."

"Silêncio, por favor," gritou McGonagall irritada, e todos os alunos que conversavam se calaram. "Obrigada."

Quando a sineta tocou indicando o fim da aula, Lily se levantou com os demais e – com os outros – lutou para alcançar a porta. O corredor estava previsivelmente apinhado, mas a garota não estava apressada: tinha um período livre e planejava passá-lo cochilando na sala comunal. Deixou escapar um grande bocejo e esperou o tráfego melhorar. Acabara de alcançar o sexto andar quando notou um grande grupo de alunos reunidos em torno do quadro de avisos.

"Será que finalmente publicaram os testes de quadribol?" perguntou Donna, que caminhava ao lado de Lily, em voz alta. Mary desaparecera para visitar o corvino com quem estava saindo e Marlene não estava em lugar algum. "Faz uma semana que Potter nos faz treinar sem apanhador. Venha, vamos dar uma olhada."

As duas garotas abriram caminho até o quadro de avisos.

"Alguém os arranque!" dizia uma jovem garota em voz baixa. "Se Dumbledore vir isso..."

"Bobagem, Dumbledore já deve saber sobre isso," respondeu um garoto mais velho. "Nada acontece sem que ele fique sabendo..."

"Não seja ingênuo, Bertie," vociferou outra pessoa. "Nós temos que arrancá-los!"

"Eu não vejo o que há de tão ruim, afinal. É apenas a opinião de alguém, só isso."

"Cale a boca, Kelly. Arranque-os, Bertie. Você é monitor!"

"Arrancar _o quê_?" indagou Lily em voz alta, mas sua pergunta foi respondida ao alcançar o quadro de avisos. Uma dúzia de folhas de pergaminho estava colada, cobrindo toda a superfície do quadro, com letras pretas e em negrito que diziam:

**O LORDE DAS TREVAS ASCENDE.**

O coração de Lily parou de bater. Em seguida, respirando fundo, ela arrancou uma das folhas. Arrancou outra e outra, e, com a ajuda de Donna, retirou-as em poucos segundos. Virando-se para os outros, a ruiva disse friamente: "Se virem mais _alguma_ dessas, comuniquem a um professor _imediatamente_, entenderam?"

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Após um tempo, um monitor quintanista chamado Bertram Aubrey tossiu alto e disse: "Lily, você... você está brincando?"

"O que quer dizer?"

"Você não viu…?"

"Vi _o quê_?" perguntou impaciente.

"Os... os sinais." Ele apontou para o final do corredor. A parede perpendicular ao corredor no qual estavam estava completamente coberta, do chão ao teto, com os sinais. O Lorde das Trevas Ascende.

"Eles estão em nossa sala comunal também," informou um segundanista.

"Por que os professores não viram?" indagou a ruiva.

"Eles não estavam aqui pela manhã," disse alguém. "Eu só os vi depois da primeira aula."

"Eu também."

"É, eu também."

"Alguém deveria comunicar aos professores," disse Donna.

"Eles estão dando aulas," disse Bertram. "O sinal vai tocar a qualquer instante."

"Vocês não acham que eles _podem_ achar que vale a pena perder um pouquinho de aula por isso?" indagou Lily secamente. Bertram corou. "Certo, todos vocês – vão para a próxima aula. Nós temos um período livre agora, vamos informar aos professores."

A multidão se dispersou lentamente e Lily voltou-se para Donna. "Tenho uma tarefa para você e você não vai gostar, mas se serve de algum conforto, eu não vou gostar mais da minha que você da sua."

Donna franziu o cenho. "Eu _realmente_ não estou gostando nada disso."

_Toc, Toc._

O punho de Donna bateu rapidamente na porta do escritório e um momento depois uma voz cansada veio de dentro: "_Sim?_"

Ela abriu a porta e entrou. Jack Lathe estava sentando em sua mesa com uma mão no cabelo e a outra folheando uma grande pilha de papéis.

"Posso ajuda-la?" perguntou ele, sem tirar os olhos do trabalho.

"Há uma coisa... hum... uma coisa acontecendo na escola, achei que você deveria saber."

"Tem a ver com a investigação sobre a Srta. Meloni, o Sr. McKinnon, e..."

"Não."

"Então por que eu deveria saber?" indagou, tirando os olhos dos papéis e arqueando as sobrancelhas. Donna tirou um papel dobrado do bolso e, desdobrando-o, colocou em cima de sua mesa. As quatro palavras em tinta preta contemplaram Lathe e ele as comtemplou de volta. Então, o auror encarou a grifinória e perguntou, bastante sério: "Onde?"

"Por toda parte."

Lathe se levantou, pegando uma capa e jogando-a sobre os ombros. "Alguém já contou a Dumbledore? Aos professores?"

"Alguém... alguém está contando a Dumbledore nesse instante."

_(Não Me Desaponte)_

A jornada ao escritório de Dumbledore foi a caminhada mais calma que James já fizera. Os passos de Lily eram enérgicos, sem dúvida, com o duplo objetivo de alcançar o escritório do diretor rapidamente e manter-se à frente de seu companheiro. O silêncio entre eles era desconfortável demais para ser constrangedor. Era apenas _silencioso_. Alcançaram a estátua do grifo que ambos sabiam ser a entrada do escritório de Dumbledore.

"Certo, então," começou Lily após um momento. "Nós vamos... sabe...?"

"Ah, certo," disse James depressa. "Sapos de Hortelã," disse por fim. Eles esperaram. O grifo continuou imóvel.

Lily apoiou as mãos nos quadris. "Eu achei que tinha dito que sabia como entrar."

"Essa era a senha semana passada!" respondeu James defensivamente. "E não fique bravinha comigo. Você me arrastou de uma partida de xadrez super legal..."

"Remus estava te massacrando, e isso é mais importante. Além do mais, você _mentiu_ para mim..."

"Eu não menti para você, Snaps. Você perguntou se eu sabia como entrar no escritório de Dumbledore – o que eu sei – e se eu sabia a senha – o que eu _pensei_ que sabia."

Lily sacudiu a cabeça. "Ótimo. Ótimo, volte à sua preciosa partida de xadrez, e eu vou procurar McGonagall."

James cruzou os braços. "Você está desistindo assim tão fácil? Patético."

"Quê?"

"Eu não sei a senha! E daí?"

"Então não podemos entrar."

James ergueu a cabeça. "Ah homens de pouca fé." Ele se virou para o grifo. "Lesmas Gelatinosas." Nada aconteceu. "Varinhas de Alcaçuz. Bombons. Caldeirões de Chocolate... Caldeirões de Baunilha. Hum..."

**N/T:** ao falar "_Oh ye of little faith_" (Ah, homens de pouca fé) James faz alusão a um trecho da bíblia sagrada, que fica em Lucas 12:28.

"Sério, Potter? É esse o seu plano?"

"Pare de resmungar e ajude."

Lily franziu o cenho. "Ratinhos de Sorvete," disse ela. Nada aconteceu. "Isso é ridículo. Vou chamar McGonagall."

"Depois te se esforçar tanto para adivinhar a senha?" indagou James com sarcasmo. "Cachos de Baratas? Sério, Snaps, dê uma _chance_."

"Tá bem. Fadinhas de Ameixa."

"Nada mal. Goles de Caramelo."

"Fios Dentais de Menta."

"Nojento. Picolés Ácidos."

"Dragões de Chocolate ao Leite."

"Chicles de Baba e Bola."

"Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores."

"Penas de Açúcar."

"Moscas de Chocolate."

O grifo rangeu. Lentamente, ele começou a girar, revelando uma escadaria. James fez uma reverência. "Parabéns, Snaps."

Lily sorriu. Em seguida, a ruiva se conteve. "Pare com isso," mandou ela. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Parar com o quê?"

"De ser legal."

"Você quer que eu seja maldoso?"

"Eu quero que seja consistente."

"Quando eu sou maldoso?"

"Eu não vou dignificar isso com uma resposta."

James deu de ombros. "Tudo bem. Que seja." E simplesmente assim, o James mal humorado voltou. "Te vejo por ai, Snaps." Com as mãos nos bolsos, ele começou a se afastar.

"Você não… Você não vem ver Dumbledore?" Lily chamou por ele.

Ele parou e se virou, olhando indiferente para ela. "O que me importa se algum sonserino idiota está fazendo propaganda de Voldemort? Entra por um ouvido e sai pelo outro, certo?" Havia um vestígio daquele sorriso torto em sua face quando ele começou a se afastar.

"Eu pensei que se chamasse 'defender o que é certo,'" provocou Lily. James balançou a cabeça.

"Não. Você se enganou... se chama 'escolher suas batalhas.'"

"Acho que eu e você jamais escolheremos a mesma batalha," disse a ruiva.

"Acho que não."

_(Um Dia Na Vida)_

"Você tem dormindo bem, Lily-Flor?"

Veio de Luke, enquanto o casal se sentava na biblioteca na sexta à noite. Lily olhou para o namorado, mordendo o lábio. "Por que pergunta?"

"Marlene disse que você tem ficado acordada," respondeu ele, segurando sua mão.

"Ah. Ah, certo. Não, sim, eu estive enfrentando um pouco de insônia, só isso."

"Há algum problema?"

Lily percebeu que Luke queria conversar, então não tinha como terminar a redação de Transfiguração naquele instante. Empurrou o livro de lado e pousou o queixo na mão, apoiando o cotovelo sobre a mesa que compartilhavam. "Eu acho que é o estresse da escola. E com esses cartazes aparecendo... foi um pouco assustador, sabe?"

"Ah, você não devia deixar isso te afetar," disse o rapaz. "Sério, Flor, é bobagem, o que alguns entusiastas conservadores podem fazer?" Vendo que o problema não era tão importante, Luke voltou ao dever de casa. Lily não ficou nada satisfeita.

"Luke," começou ela lentamente, "o movimento dos comensais da morte é mais que 'alguns entusiastas conservadores' correndo por aí e colando papéis em quadros de aviso... sabe disso, certo?"

"Hum... muito pouco. Diga, sabe quais são as três poções que podem ser usadas para aliviar os sintomas da Varíola Dragonina?"

"Luke," pressionou a namorada seriamente, "esse bruxo, Voldemort... deve ser levado a sério. Ele tem apoio o bastante para representar uma séria ameaça..."

"Lily, seus partidários são um bando de velhos bruxos ricos e alguns adolescentes audaciosos. Você não tem nada com que se preocupar."

"Eu tenho _tudo_ com que me preocupar," protestou Lily. "Luke, essas pessoas têm bastante apoio. Sabia que antes das mortes começarem de verdade, 42% da população bruxa dizia achar que Voldemort estava certo?"

"Isso é apenas uma estatística, Flor," disse Luke, acariciando sua mão suavemente. "Sério, você tem que entender que um monte de bruxos acha que nosso mundo seria melhor se todos fossem iguais, e você não pode culpá-los..."

"Iguais," repetiu Lily friamente. "Sangue-puro, você quer dizer? _Ninguém_ é igual, Luke. É a vida. E o que se deve fazer ? Matar os nascidos-trouxa?"

"Não, Lily, é claro que não! Não!"

"Silêncio na biblioteca!" ralhou a bibliotecária, Sra. Sevoy, que passava pelas mesas. Eles baixaram o tom de voz, e Luke continuou:

"É claro que é impossível fazer com que todos sejam iguais," sussurrou ele. "Mas tudo seria mais simples se houvesse alguma maneira..." Lily abriu a boca para rebater, mas ele continuou: "Se houvesse alguma forma de tornar todo mundo sangue-puro... ou de fazer com que nenhum trouxa herdasse o sangue mágico, não haveria mais guerra em nosso mundo. Você tem que ver como isso atrai algumas pessoas, Flor."

Lily levou um tempo para encontrar a voz. "Luke," disse ela lentamente, pois fazia muito tempo que não sentira tanta raiva dentro de si. "Se nenhum 'trouxa', como você colocou, pudesse herdar o sangue mágico, _eu_ não estaria sentada aqui nesse instante."

"Bem, é tudo hipotético, então qual é o problema? Você _está_ sentada aqui agora... é isso que importa." Ele sorriu bondoso para ela.

"_Não_ é tudo hipotético – desculpa, Sra. Sevoy – não é tudo hipotético, você não vê? Está acontecendo... Voldemort, os comensais da morte... é a manifestação dessas ideias. E você não pode fazer todo mundo ser igual... as pessoas sempre serão diferentes por vários motivos... inteligência, talento, opiniões. É isso que significa ser um ser humano... nuances, falhas..."

"Mas, Lily," disse Luke, como se estivesse falando com uma criancinha, "nós não somos apenas humanos. Somos mágicos. Somos bruxos e bruxas… isso é diferente de apenas _humanos_."

"Ainda assim somos falhos," disse Lily, seu tom de voz completamente duro agora. A ruiva se levantou da mesa.

"Aonde você vai, Lily-Flor?" indagou o corvino, verdadeiramente confuso.

"Eu... eu senti fome de repente. Vou jantar."

"Não são nem cinco e meia ainda!"

Mas Lily enfiou o material escolar na mochila e saiu correndo da biblioteca. Caminhou a passos largos pelos corredores, sem saber ao certo para onde estava indo. Como alguém podia ser tão estúpido? Como alguém podia ter uma visão tão errada do mundo? Como ele podia acreditar, de verdade, que a magia resolvera os defeitos da espécie? Como podia ser tão alheio a tudo?

Estava quase correndo quando alcançou o terceiro andar, e foi lá que percebeu um bando de quartanistas conversando em voz alta. A monitora diminuiu a velocidade na tentativa de recuperar a compostura, e, quando passou pelo grupo, ouviu seu nome.

"Lily!" Um garoto de cabelos cacheados, que a ruiva reconheceu como o irmão mais novo de Alice Griffiths, correu até ela. "Lily, há mais..."

Ele apontou para um quadro de avisos, que ficara oculto por trás dos quartanistas. Com o mesmo pergaminho branco e tinta preta, uma nova mensagem foi escrita.

**O LORDE DAS TREVAS VIRÁ A HOGWARTS.**

Quando Lily encontrou McGonagall no térreo cinco minutos depois, a professora já sabia. "Eles estão por todo o castelo," suspirou a professora, cansada. "Estamos arrancando-os agora. Se alguém entrar em pânico, tente acalmá-los ou os envie para que o Curandeiro Holloway lhes dê uma poção. Eu sinto muito, Lily, mas tenho que ir..."

McGonagall passou por ela e subiu a escadaria de mármore. A monitora nunca a vira tão pálida.

Agora, sozinha com um grupo de outros alunos, a ruiva olhou em volta à procura de algum de seus amigos. Localizou Alice Griffiths e Frank Longbottom próximos ao Saguão de Entrada e rumou na direção deles.

"Eu e Frank vimos primeiro," explicou Alice. "Estávamos acabando de vir da enfermaria – Frank estava com dor de cabeça – e os vimos por toda a parede do lado de fora. Fomos nós que chamamos McGonagall..."

"Como é que eles podem simplesmente aparecer por todo o castelo no meio do dia?" perguntou Lily. Alice ficou em silêncio e Frank sacudiu a cabeça. Suspirando, a ruiva seguiu o casal até o Salão Principal. Já sabia que não teria sono naquela noite.

_(Não Vai Demorar Muito)_

**EM BREVE, PUREZA DO SANGUE**

"Bem, você tem que admitir," apontou James Potter, lendo a mais nova mensagem, que apareceu no almoço da segunda-feira. "Não é tão ameaçadora quanto as outras."

Lily olhou por cima do outro para onde o rapaz estava encostado casualmente na parede, e amassou o pergaminho que arrancara. Os funcionários já estavam no processo de remover todos os outros por magia.

"Na verdade," continuou ele enquanto ela descia o corredor e ele seguia em sua cola, "se você tirar completamente do contexto, poderia ser uma bela referência à cura de doenças ou algo do tipo. Em breve, nosso sangue estará livre de doenças..."

"O que você quer, Potter?" perguntou Lily com um suspiro.

"Sobretudo, estou me divertindo em te importunar," admitiu ele. Lily nada disse. "Diga, Snaps, o que está acontecendo com você, afinal?"

Lily parou. Ela alisou o pergaminho com a mão e leu em voz alta: "Em breve, pureza do sangue. Merlin, Potter, o que você _acha_ que há comigo?"

"Eu não estou falando disso... você parece que faz um ano que não dorme."

"Você esteve falando com Marlene também, então? Eu gostaria que ela parasse de contar a todo mundo o que vê..."

"Marlene não me disse nada. É que você está acabada."

"Que gentil."

"Só estou dizendo."

Eles viraram uma esquina, onde a Professora McGonagall e Jack Lathe – o auror – conversavam em voz baixa. Lily os avistou antes que tivessem oportunidade de vê-la, e a jovem imediatamente deu um passo para trás, puxando James consigo.

"Por Deus, Evans, você não vai sequer me pagar um jantar primeiro?"

"Psss!" Lily pediu silêncio, espreitando da esquina.

"O que está fazendo?" sussurrou James.

"Espiando."

"Hum, que elegante."

"Psss!"

Lily se aproximou um pouco mais da esquina. "Minerva, eu entendo sua posição," dizia Lathe, "mas não acho que isso caiba à minha investigação. Essas mensagens são brincadeiras infantis... doentias e desagradáveis, sim, mas tenho quase certeza que não dizem respeito à minha investigação."

"Quase, Sr. Lathe," disse McGonagall.

"Eu _não posso_. Eu não tenho sequer uma pista sobre a primeira investigação..."

"Isso não pode ser uma pista?"

"_Não_."

"Sr. Lathe..."

"Ouça, Professora McGonagall, se eu achar que posso, de alguma forma, encontrar algum tempo para analisar o assunto enquanto estiver…"

"Obrigada."

O clique dos sapatos da Professora no chão de pedra era ouvido cada vez mais longe, indicando que se afastava. Lily espreitou novamente, bem a tempo de ver Lathe rumar na direção deles. A ruiva se recostou na parede, mas o auror passou por eles sem lhes prestar atenção alguma.

James a encarou. "Geralmente, Snaps, quando se escuta a conversa alheia se está tentando descobrir informação que não seja completamente inútil e sem graça."

"Será que é por isso que tudo que você diz é inútil e sem graça?" indagou Lily com doçura. "Para evitar que te espionem?"

Certa de que nem McGonagall nem Lathe estavam por perto, a ruiva começou a descer o corredor mais uma vez, James em seu encalço.

"Sabe o que eu achei estranho?" divagou ele, com as mãos nos bolsos e uma expressão pensativa, mas de pouco interesse. "O fato de essas mensagens aparecerem no meio do dia, em horários completamente aleatórios, e ainda assim ninguém vê-las sendo colocadas. Na verdade, ninguém nem vê quando aparecem."

Lily ficou calada e ele continuou no mesmo tom de voz praticamente indiferente. "Isso me faz achar que estão sendo colocadas à noite, sabe? É, quem está fazendo isso se esgueira no meio da noite – esquivando-se dos professores e das patrulhas do Ministério, que é algo tão complexo quanto os cuidados capilares do Snivellus – e então as faz desaparecerem... temporariamente, para que reapareçam no momento exato que ele ou ela ou eles querem." James olhou para Lily pelo canto do olho, ciente que tinha sua atenção completa agora.

"Você esteve pensando sobre isso," ela o acusou. "Eu pensei que tivesse dito que não se importava com alguns cartazes idiotas de propaganda."

"Eu não me importo," disse ele de imediato. "Nem um pouco. É claro que alguém que se importasse pelo menos um pouco provavelmente ia querer dar uma olhada depois de certa hora."

"Essa pessoa," respondeu Lily, parando de andar e se virando para encarar Potter olho-no-olho, "teria que possuir um íntimo conhecimento do castelo e das aparentes nada complexas patrulhas, para que não fosse pega."

"Ele ou ela teria mesmo, de fato," concordou James.

"Me pergunto onde se poderia encontrar uma pessoa assim... ou seja, uma pessoa que tenha tanto a motivação quanto a perícia."

"Certamente, é uma raridade."

"Mas não é impossível."

"Não, não é impossível."

Eles ficaram em um temporário cessar-fogo. Após um tempo, Lily continuou: "Além disso, acho que se alguém possui a perícia, a motivação é facilmente... incitada... em si mesmo."

"Eu discordo. Eu acho que se alguém tivesse a motivação, tudo que teria de fazer era _pedir_ a alguém que tem a perícia por um pouco de instrução."

"E será que alguém com a motivação _conhece _alguém que tenha a perícia e esteja disposto a compartilhar tal conhecimento?"

James deu um meio sorriso e sacudiu a cabeça. "Não é o que parece."

Lily assentiu. "Foi o que imaginei."

"Sério?"

"Aham. Esses tipos de pessoas tendem a escolher batalhas distintas."

(Olá, Adeus)

Lily tomou seu assento na aula de poções na terça-feira, despreparada para caso ocorresse algo dramático na aula. A garota ficou, portanto, bastante surpresa quando quem se sentou na outra metade da mesa não foi Mary Mcdonald, mas Severus Snape. Lily ergueu os olhos e viu Mary tentando se sair de fininho.

"_Mary_."

"Lily," disse a morena, virando-se lentamente, "achei que seria bom para você e seu... amigo..." ela mal conseguiu dizer a palavra, "resolverem as coisas, para o bem ou para o mal."

Lily franziu o cenho. "Quanto ele te pagou para ceder a cadeira?"

"_Lily_, eu jamais..."

"Mary."

"Cinco-galeões-não-me-odeie-eu-realmente-preciso-d e-sapatos-novos." Sorrindo esperançosa, Mary saiu correndo para encontrar um novo lugar e Lily não fez contato visual com seu novo companheiro de mesa. A ruiva começou a descarregar seus ingredientes, com a expressão sombria.

"Lily, você tem que falar comigo."

"Bem, é uma honra saber que eu valho dez galeões, afinal."

"Então, é isso – você simplesmente... nunca vai me perdoar?"

"Eu já te perdoei. Está perdoado. Siga em frente."

"Você não é assim."

"Bem, ouvi dizer que sangues-ruins podem ser completamente imprevisíveis às vezes, Sev."

"Não diga isso. Fica parecendo com... um deles."

Lily o encarou. "Um _deles_ quem? O que isso quer dizer?"

"Eu não sei... é só que... você pareceu... pareceu com algo que um dos... dos Marotos diria." Lily notou seu ex-amigo lançar um olhar hostil aos quatro Marotos, que estavam sentados do outro lado da sala. A grifinória revirou os olhos.

"Isso é ridículo," teimou ela. Severus não disse nada, e com a chegada do Professor Slughorn a turma não mais teve necessidade ou oportunidade de conversar.

Eventualmente, a explicação acabou e o professor de poções instruiu a turma a começar a trabalhar em suas Poções Reanimadoras.

"Escute, Lily," disse Snape enquanto a garota começava a organizar os ingredientes (_Era como nos velhos tempos, sentada com ele daquela forma_), "Eu só estou preocupado com você."

"É conveniente que esteja preocupado comigo no dia em que Mulciber está na enfermaria com um resfriado."

"Não é isso," esbravejou Severus. "São os cartazes que estão pela escola… você devia ter cuidado, com essas coisas acontecendo. Apenas... tenha cuidado." Lily ficou calada por um tempo.

"Você sabe alguma coisa sobre esses cartazes?" perguntou ela. "Quer dizer, tem alguma ideia de quem seja responsável?"

"Você parece pensar que eu sei," comentou o outro um tanto ressentido.

"É só que eu não ficaria surpresa se um membro de sua Casa fosse responsável," respondeu ela. "Bem... você _sabe_ de alguma coisa?"

A expressão do sonserino era de amargura. "Nós não somos amigos, Lily. É o que continua dizendo. E, ainda assim, agora que quer alguma coisa, vem falar comigo. É isso?"

"Eu não tinha percebido que você fazer a coisa certa era algo que dependia da nossa amizade," respondeu a grifinória. "Esqueça, Severus. Não adianta discutir."

O Professor Slughorn caminhou lentamente por entre as mesas, seu rosto envelhecido praticamente reluzindo de expectativa ao espreitar os caldeirões. "Excelente, excelente," murmurava orgulhosamente. "É tão bom ver vocês dois juntos em Poções novamente. O _time dos sonhos_ reunido finalmente. Continuem o excelente trabalho." Sorrindo, ele se afastou em direção à mesa seguinte. (_"Honestamente, Sr. Cattermole, você _tem_ que aprender a acrescentar os ingredientes numa sequência melhor!")_.

Lily, enquanto isso, pegou um recipiente com folhas verdes e começou a adicionar uma pequena porção de ingredientes a seu caldeirão.

"Você está acrescentando a raiz lunar muito cedo," informou-lhe Severus.

Lily balançou a cabeça. "Não faz diferença deixar fermentar por dez minutos ou adicionar a raiz lunar imediatamente," disse ela. "Não para a Poção Reanimadora."

"Os outros ingredientes não vão ferver adequadamente," argumentou o sonserino.

"Vão sim, eu já tentei."

Ele olhou surpreso para ela. "Você já fez Poção Revigorante antes?"

Assentindo: "Diversas vezes. É bastante útil. Quando o tempo frio chega, você não tem que correr para a enfermaria o tempo todo."

Severus assentiu também. Ele ficou calado pelo resto da aula, e embora Lily tenha notado o garoto tentando chamar sua atenção quando a sineta tocou e ela juntou seus ingredientes, a grifinória não fez qualquer menção de falar com ele.

(Aja Naturalmente)

"E mais uma vez, se alguém tiver alguma informação sobre essas terríveis, terríveis mensagens," resmungou a Professora Babble, a bruxa de meia idade que ensinava Runas Antigas, "espero que se pronunciem."

A última ameaça apareceu na terça à tarde.

**O CASTIGO DOS SANGUES-RUINS E TRAIDORES DO SANGUE SE APROXIMA**

O sinal tocou, indicando o fim do período, e Lily e Donna começaram a recolher os livros e anotações. "Qual a probabilidade de que alguém _nessa_ turma tenha alguma informação sobre as mensagens?" zombou a morena, jogando a mochila sobre um ombro. "Além de nós, há apenas alguns Corvinais certinho e alguns Lufa-Lufas sem graça. E Lupin, é claro."

Lily sorriu sem graça. "Eu queria que alguém soubesse de _alguma coisa_. Sei que é ridículo, mas não consigo não ficar um pouco preocupada com tudo isso."

"Você está certa," concordou Donna. "_É_ ridículo." Elas começaram a descer as escadas. "Bem, por que não pergunta a Snape sobre isso? _Ele_ pode saber de alguma coisa."

"Acredite ou não, eu meio que já perguntei. Ele que tocou no assunto," acrescentou ela depressa, "mas eu dei um palpite não tão sutil de que pensei que ele pudesse saber de alguma coisa."

"E o que ele disse?"

"Que eu estava usando ele," respondeu a monitora.

Donna revirou os olhos. "Como se _ele_ se importasse."

"Eu odeio os homens no momento," comentou Lily, cruzando os braços. "Sabe, acho que estou brigando com todos os homens na minha vida."

"É por isso que tem sido tão fria com o Príncipe Encantado?" perguntou a amiga.

"Suponho que esteja se referindo a Luke?"

"Isso."

Lily assentiu. "Eu gostava mais dele quando não falava sobre política. E então, com Sev sendo completamente _maldoso_ durante a aula de Poções, e James Potter sendo... James Potter. Eu realmente detesto os homens."

"Bem-vinda ao clube, gênio," respondeu Donna. "E quanto a Adam McKinnon? Frank Longbottom? Não pode odiar todos eles."

"Não odeio," admitiu Lily. "Embora eu não esteja muito satisfeita no momento com Frank. Ele tem agido de forma estranha. Primeiro pensei que estivesse apenas tendo problemas com Alice, mas na reunião dos monitores outro dia ele estava tão... nervoso."

"Eu não notei nada."

"Chocante."

Donna entendeu o sarcasmo e fez careta. "Ah, a propósito, está indo para a sala comunal?"

"Estou morrendo de fome," disse a ruiva, "acho que vou direto para o Salão Principal... levo meus livros ao dormitório mais tarde."

"Tudo bem por mim." Elas continuaram a descida, encontrando Marlene, Miles e Mary no Hall de Entrada, que voltavam da aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas.

"Graças a Deus," suspirou Mary, avistando Donna e Lily. "Sanidade!" A ruiva lançou-lhe um olhar questionador, e Mary indicou os dois companheiros com a cabeça.

"Pela décima sexta vez," dizia Marlene ao namorado. "Eu _sinto muito_. Eu não sabia que você já tinha alimentado ele, do contrário eu não teria feito!"

"Bom, você devia ter perguntado!" esbravejou Miles. "Ele vomitou nos meus sapatos!"

"Bom, eu _sinto muito_! Foi um acidente!"

"Dizer que 'foi um acidente' não resolve nada," respondeu ele. "Por Cristo, Marly, há uma razão para você não estar na Corvinal. Te vejo mais tarde." Miles entrou no Salão Principal com amargura.

As outras ficaram caladas por um tempo. "Marlene," começou Mary calmamente, mas a loira não queria ouvir.

"Apenas... apenas, não. Eu... eu não estou com fome. Vejo vocês na sala comunal." Com isso, Marlene subiu a escadaria de mármore correndo.

Quando ela se foi, Donna parecia confusa. "Temos permissão para dizer esse tipo de merda para Marlene agora? Porque toda vez que _eu_ digo algo assim, Lily me diz para ficar calada..."

"Isso é loucura," resmungou Mary enquanto se dirigiam à mesa da Grifinória. "Alguém tem que falar alguma coisa a Marlene. Ela não pode simplesmente tolerar esse absurdo."

"Nós dizemos isso a ela o tempo todo," lembrou Lily. "Bem... Donna diz, afinal. Ela não é burra. Tem que perceber que Miles é um idiota..."

"Sinceramente," suspirou Donna. "É como se o feminismo nunca tivesse acontecido. Não vejo porque essas adolescentes sentem tanta necessidade de se entregar a esses relacionamentos estúpidos e imaturos."

"Por sexo, principalmente," disse Mary.

"Não é necessário um relacionamento para fazer sexo," respondeu Donna.

"E você _me_ chama de vadia."

"Eu _não_ sou uma…"

"Parem de brigar," disse Lily. "Estou começando a achar que você está certa, Mary."

"Que Donna é uma vadia?"

"Eu _não_ sou uma…"

"Não, sobre Marlene," interrompeu Lily. "Talvez a gente deva dizer alguma coisa a ela sobre... ah, olá, Adam." Corando um pouco, a ruiva sorriu para Adam McKinnon, que se sentou em frente às três garotas.

"Olá," respondeu ele. "Essa... essa cadeira está reservada para alguém, não é?"

"Não," disse Mary.

"Não, não está," concordou Donna. "Na verdade, é até bom você sentar aí, pois estávamos comentando que..."

"Que faz tempo que não falamos com você," interrompeu Lily. "Quer dizer... como está se sentindo? Como está... a vida?"

Mary abafou a risada; Donna parecia desnorteada.

"Ah, eu estou bem. Tudo está mais ou menos voltando ao normal." Ele se serviu de batatas. "Então... hum... como está Marlene? Ela não está pulando o jantar por conta daquela dieta idiota novamente, está?"

"Sim," disse Mary, enquanto Donna tentava dizer 'não'. "Sim. Marlene e sua dieta idiota. Nós estávamos... pensando em levar um pouco de comida para ela mais tarde, na verdade. Forçá-la a comer... Talvez com alguns tubos."

"Estávamos?" indagou Donna.

"As pessoas _agradáveis_ entre nós estavam."

Adam sorriu. "Bem, eu posso fazer isso. Vocês acham que ela está na sala comunal?"

"Provavelmente," disse Lily. Ele pegou um prato.

"Acham que ela vai querer pão?"

"Não, ela não come pão", disse Mary.

"Que tal sobremesa?"

"Ela não come sobremesa," disse Lily.

"Vegetais?"

"Se estiverem crus."

"Aquela garota é louca," comentou Adam, mas 'louca' não parecia ser a palavra que ele queria usar. Quando ele terminou de preparar uma refeição, despediu-se e saiu do Salão Principal.

"Por que mentiram para ele?" questionou Donna. "Eu fico tão confusa com essa 'linguagem feminina' que vocês duas usam."

"Não podíamos dizer a Adam que Miles estava sendo um cretino com Marlene," disse Lily. "Isso ia humilhá-la."

Mary suspirou, descansando o queixo na mão. "Não acredito que aquele garoto tenha um defeito sequer. Acho que é possível que ele seja _absolutamente_ perfeito. Juro, se Mar não dormir logo com ele, eu vou."

"Vadia," disse Donna.

"Cala a boca."

(Com Uma Ajudinha dos Meus Amigos)

"Estou dentro," disse Sirius.

"Eu também," apressou-se Peter.

"Bom, é claro que estou dentro," disse Remus. "Vamos fazer algo útil pela primeira vez. Como eu poderia ficar de fora?"

"Ignorando a condescendência de Moony," disse James, tirando a capa e colocando um maço de cigarros em cima da mesa do dormitório, "Deus. O único problema é que eu não sei se nós quatro caberemos embaixo da Capa da Invisibilidade. Crescemos um bocado desde o primeiro ano."

"Tem razão," disse Sirius. "Devíamos nos separar."

"O castelo vai estar escuro," apontou Peter. "Acham que um feitiço de desilusão esconderia dois de nós?"

Remus disse que achava que sim. "Assim, se tiver mais que uma pessoa para seguir, Wormtail e eu podemos seguir uma, enquanto Prongs e Padfoot seguem a outra."

"Excelente," disse Sirius. "Que horas deveríamos ir?"

"Esperem um segundo," interferiu Peter, "como vamos saber que hoje é a noite certa para procurar? Quero dizer, foi tudo um pouco aleatório até agora."

James balançou a cabeça despreocupado. "É hoje à noite. Confiem em mim." O capitão sentou-se na cama, inclinando-se sobre a borda e procurando alguma coisa no malão. Após um tempo, o Maroto localizou o objeto que procurava. Ele puxou um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado. "Quanto à hora – não sabemos quando será. Teremos que usar o mapa." Ele acenou para o pergaminho em demonstração.

"Como em uma investigação," disse Sirius animado. Ele pegou o mapa da mão do amigo. "Parece divertido. Quando começamos?"

"Isso não é _divertido_," suspirou Remus, esfregando o pescoço dolorido. "Prongs, você não disse nada sobre termos que esperar na sala de História da Magia. Aqui cheira a casa de repouso."

"Parece mais necrotério de asilo, na verdade," sugeriu Sirius, esticando-se sobre a mesa do Professor Binns.

"É a localização ideal," respondeu James. "Fica no quarto andar – bem próximo à escada. Se alguma coisa aparecer no mapa, conseguiremos chegar depressa."

Peter bocejou. "São duas e meia da manhã," disse ele. "Tem _certeza_ que é hoje a noite, Prongs?"

"_Sim_." Mas sua confiança estava começando a minguar. James encarou o mapa sobre a mesa à sua frente. A imagem retratada estava praticamente imóvel, com algumas exceções. Os pontos que representavam Argus Filch e Rubeus Hagrid continuavam a vaguear pelos corredores (longe da sala de História da Magia).

"Ninguém mais saiu das salas comunais?" indagou Sirius, fazendo desenhos no ar com a varinha.

"Não," disse James. "Missy Lewis e Daniel Strout acabaram de desocupar o armário do segundo andar e estão voltando para a Lufa-Lufa."

"Já?" riu Sirius. "Eles entraram há uns dois minutos. Me lembre de tirar sarro de Strout por isso depois."

Até Remus abriu um sorriso com aquilo. "Ouça, Prongs, talvez fosse melhor estabelecermos um prazo. Se nada acontecer até as três da manhã, então..."

"Estou vendo ele."

"O quê?"

Sirius rolou da mesa, e os outros dois Marotos se levantaram para se juntar a James próximo ao mapa. "Onde?" indagou Peter. James apontou.

"Roland Uruquhart?" perguntou Remus. "Alguém conhece ele?"

"É um setimanista," disse Sirius. "Fez testes para o time de quadribol da Sonserina durante nosso... qual foi mesmo? Quarto ano? Foi o ano que espiamos os testes deles, o que acabou sendo uma tremenda perda de tempo, porque _nada_ de interessante acontece lá. Esse cara, Uruquhart, não entrou no time. Era um terrível jogador. Ele também chamou minha prima Narcissa para sair uma vez, mas ela deu um fora nele."

"Sabe de algo em que ele _não tenha_ falhado?" perguntou Remus divertido.

"Bom, até agora ele conseguiu confundir um pouco os funcionários," disse James.

"Não temos certeza que ele está fazendo isso," disse Moony lentamente. "Quer dizer, talvez esteja só fazendo uma caminhada, e..."

"Vou segui-lo," interrompeu James, pegando a Capa da Invisibilidade.

"Culpado até que se prove o contrário, Prongs?"

"Isso mesmo, Moony."

Remus começou a reclamar, mas Sirius apontou para o mapa. "Olhe como ele está se movendo, Lupin... está parando no segundo andar..." O ponto rotulado "Rolando Urquhart", de fato, parou por quase trinta segundo antes de descer o corredor depressa.

"Você está certo… devia segui-lo," cedeu Lupin. "Deixou a tinta e o pergaminho para a carta?"

James apontou para uma mesa onde os referidos itens estavam. "Podem começar. E fiquem com um dos espelhos de dois sentidos para que possamos dizer exatamente onde escrever, certo?"

"Certo," disse Peter.

Sirius ajudou James a desdobrar a Capa. "Vocês dois vão conseguir conjurar o feitiço de desilusão, certo? Não querem que a gente faça isso, para que possam usar a capa?"

"Não somos crianças," vociferou Remus. "_Vão logo_. E levem o mapa."

"Levem vocês," respondeu James, empurrando o Mapa do Maroto nas mãos de Moony. "Estou encarando essa coisa há horas, já memorizei a rota da guarda. Vocês vão precisar mais que a gente."

"Mas vocês precisam para seguir Urquhart. E se o perderem de vista?" James franziu o cenho, percebendo que Remus estava certo. "Não se preocupe, prestei atenção também. Acho que sei qual é a rota."

"_Vamos logo_," disse Sirius. James pegou a ponta da Capa da Invisibilidade e jogou por cima dele e do melhor amigo. Eles desapareceram. Segundos depois, a porta da sala de aula abriu e fechou.

Remus se voltou para o pergaminho, tinta e pena que esperavam por ele. "Você quer escrever, Peter, ou eu devo fazê-lo?"

"Faça você," respondeu o outro. "Caso eles chequem a caligrafia."

Remus revirou os olhos, mas estava sorrindo quando pegou a pena e começou a escrever.

Enquanto isso, Sirius e James desciam furtivamente a escada, tomando cuidado de permanecerem abaixados para que a bainha da capa arrastasse no chão. Sirius manteve os olhos no mapa. "Ele fez uma última parada no segundo andar... Acho que vai subir ao terceiro depois disso."

"_Eu_ acho que tem um degrau falso naquela escada," sussurrou James sorrindo.

Andando o mais rápido possível, os dois alcançaram o segundo andar. Um rapaz magricela, com olhos fundos e pele pálida estava não tão longe, acenando a varinha como se estivesse conduzindo uma orquestra. Em resposta ao movimento, uma dúzia de folhas de pergaminho dançava no ar, pousando eventualmente na parede em larga formação. Urquhart parou, cruzando os braços e observando seu trabalho com satisfação por um tempo, antes de erguer a varinha de novo e sacudi-la uma vez em direção à parede. A mancha branca na parede sumiu de repente, deixando à mostra apenas a parede de pedra.

"Eu adoro estar certo," suspirou James. Sirius revirou os olhos.

"Não fique convencido. Ainda não terminamos. Vamos."

Enquanto Urquhart levitava uma grande sacola estilo Papai Noel (que James suspeitou não estar cheia de presentes) e começava a subir o corredor, os dois Marotos se viraram e retornaram à escadaria, com cuidado de pular o degrau falso que conheciam tão bem. Chegaram ao andar seguinte e se abaixaram em um canto, ao mesmo tempo que Roland Urquhart alcançava o primeiro degrau.

"Pronto?" perguntou Sirius. Em resposta, James afastou a capa o suficiente para apontar a varinha. Em seguida, inclinando-se levemente na parede da quina do corredor, o capitão esperou.

Urquhart – com uma expressão séria em seu rosto pálido – subiu a escadaria distraído. No primeiro degrau, o sonserino parou, pronto para saltar o sexto e falso degrau, mas antes que conseguisse, James acenou a varinha e Urquhart tropeçou. O rapaz derrubou a sacola e uma dúzia de papéis brancos voou. Urquhart deu um pequeno grito, mas se conteve antes que sua perna tocasse o falso degrau. Sirius xingou, mas James não se intimidou. O grifinório acenou a varinha novamente, e os olhos de Urquhart começaram a pesar. Em seguida, ele estava dormindo.

"Genioso, cara," murmurou Sirius, tirando a capa. "Vou avisar a Moony." Ele tirou o espelho do bolso traseiro e o encarou, dizendo: "Remus Lupin."

O rosto de Remus apareceu um momento depois, e enquanto James corria escada abaixo na direção de Urquhart, Sirius disse ao amigo mais distante: "Pegamos ele. Ele vai ficar preso num degrau falso entre o segundo e o terceiro andar."

"Certo," disse Remus. "Encontro vocês na sala comunal em dez minutos."

"Boa sorte."

Sirius guardou o espelho e seguiu James. O líder dos Marotos manobrava a perna do inconsciente Urquhart para dentro do degrau falso.

"Precisa de ajuda?" indagou Padfoot.

"Coloque a mão dele no corrimão para que não caia direto, o.k.?"

Sirius obedeceu, forçando o braço do sonserino pela grade. "Será que ele vai acordar a tempo?"

"Bem a tempo," respondeu o outro. "Ele vai pensar que foi nocauteado quando tropeçou, mas não vai ter tempo de pensar numa fuga antes de ser pego."

"Excelente."

Os dois rapazes se endireitaram, inspecionando seu trabalho por um tempo. Sirius apanhou um dos pergaminhos soltos, lendo em voz alta: "_Toujours pur_". Ele olhou para James. "É o mantra da minha família. Quer dizer, o lema da Casa dos Black." Franzindo o cenho, Sirius acrescentou: "Você não acha que...?"

**N/T:** "Toujours pur" é um termo em francês que se encontra presente na tapeçaria da família Black, citada no 5º livro (a Ordem da Fênix), capítulo 6, durante a estadia de Harry na casa de Sirius. Significa: sempre puro.

"Não."

"Como pode ter certeza?"

"Por que Regulus não é um idiota. Ele pode não ser o cara mais legal, mas não é um solitário pavoroso que acha que pode assustar as pessoas com ameaças idiotas. Além disso, ele não ia deixar o mantra da família num pergaminho, a não ser que _quisesse_ ser descoberto. Seria o mesmo que assinar as iniciais do nome dele."

"Você está certo," concordou Sirius. "Reg é um babaca, mas não é tão burro."

"É melhor a gente ir embora."

"Certo."

Sirius largou o pergaminho: "Até breve, Roland."

Eles correram escada acima e se cobriram com a Capa novamente, antes de começarem a jornada de volta à sala comunal.

"Vou colocar isso na porta," disse Peter. Remus arqueou a sobrancelha (não que seu parceiro pudesse ver, já que os dois estavam um pouco transparentes).

"Tem certeza?"

"Bem, você escreveu. Eu devo me arriscar _um pouco_, não é?"

"Certo, vá em frente."

Peter saiu correndo com um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado na mão e, sacando a varinha, apoiou o pergaminho contra a porta de madeira diante deles. Em seguida, apontando a varinha para o papel, murmurou um feitiço. Quando se afastou, o pergaminho ficou colado na porta.

"Pronto para correr?" indagou Peter.

"Sim."

"Ótimo." A excitação evidente em sua voz. Ele se virou para a porta novamente e bateu nela com o punho. "EI, VOCÊ! VERIFIQUE SUA CORRESPONDÊNCIA!" Wormtail gritou a plenos pulmões. Houve o som de alguém se mexendo do lado de dentro, e Remus e Peter, mal contendo a gargalhada, dispararam pelo corredor e viraram a esquina o mais rápido que podiam.

Houve silêncio no corredor por um momento, e então a porta na qual os Marotos tinham colado a carta se abriu. Lathe apareceu, evidentemente acabara de acordar. Ele olhou em volta, e então avistou o bilhete. Desdobrando-o, o auror se aproximou de uma tocha para que pudesse ler o que estava escrito.

_**QUERIDO SR. LATHE,**_

_**SE ESTIVER INTERESSADO EM SABER QUEM TEM DEIXADO OS RECADOS AMEAÇADORES PELA ESCOLA, ELE TROPEÇOU E CAIU NO DEGRAU FALSO DA ESCADARIA QUE FICA ENTRE O SEGUNDO E O TERCEIRO ANDAR. ACHEI QUE GOSTARIA DE SABER.**_

_**SINCERAMENTE,**_

_**AQUELE QUE O PEGOU.**_

Lathe disparou para dentro do quarto, voltando segundos depois com suas vestes e a varinha.

(Garota)

Roland Urquhart foi suspenso pelo resto do outono.

"Eu teria expulsado ele," afirmou Marlene com indiferença, enquanto a notícia era discutida por um grande grupo no Hall de Entrada na manhã seguinte (quinta-feira).

"Eu também," disse Donna.

Pela primeira vez, elas concordavam em alguma coisa.

"Foi muita burrice da parte dele ser pego naquele degrau falso," disse Mary. "Até mesmo _eu_ não me confundo mais com eles."

Donna riu. "Exceto no último Natal."

"Nós concordamos em não falar disso nunca mais!" Mas até mesmo Mary estava sufocando a risada.

Lily riu com as outras, até perceber Severus Snape do outro lado do saguão. Ele estava sozinho, e uma súbita onda de piedade fez Lily ir até ele.

"Roland Urquhart," começou ela sem jeito, ao se aproximar. "Quem teria imaginado, certo?" Severus não disse nada. "Ele não era um de seus amigos." Novamente, nenhuma resposta. "Por que simplesmente não me disse que não sabia nada sobre isso?"

"Porque você achou que eu sabia, e eu estava com raiva," respondeu Snape. "E você só queria agir como minha amiga sob a condição de eu te ajudar com isso."

Lily sacudiu a cabeça. "Isso não é verdade. Eu não queria agir como sua amiga de forma alguma."

Severus fez uma careta.

"Eu estava brincando," disse ela. E então, mais seriamente, continuou: "Mas eu acho que está certo sobre uma coisa. Tenho mesmo que te perdoar. E... eu quero fazer isso." Ela esperou. "De preferência, _agora_."

Ele a encarou confuso. "O que está dizendo?"

"Estou dizendo que… talvez…" _Seria esse o maior erro do mundo?_ "Talvez pudéssemos ser amigos novamente."

O choque estava evidente no rosto do sonserino. "Sério?"

Ela assentiu.

"Ah. Bom… Está bem."

"Está bem."

"Está bem."

"Certo."

"Então…"

"Então, te vejo por aí, então."

"Certo. Está bem."

Lily deu meia volta e rumou na direção das amigas. A multidão no Hall de Entrada começou a se dirigir ao Salão Principal para começar o café da manhã, e ela estava prestes a entrar quando viu os Marotos conversando próximo à escadaria de mármore. A monitora teve uma ideia e foi naquela direção, fazendo contato visual com James a certa distância. A ruiva cruzara metade do caminho quando alguém agarrou seu braço.

"Luke!"

"Lily," disse seu namorado desesperadamente, e ele realmente parecia adorável. "Lily, eu sinto muito, muito mesmo. Escute, eu falei com Marlene ontem à noite, e ela me explicou porque você tem estado tão brava, e... eu sinto muito. Eu só estou... é claro que você estava certa sobre tudo. Eu não sei o que estava pensando. Eu só estava..."

"Está tudo bem, Luke."

Ele sorriu (lindo sorriso). "Sério?"

"Sério."

Ela não podia ficar zangada com ele. Simplesmente não tinha energia o bastante para dedicar à raiva em relação àquele rapaz. Ele a beijou delicadamente nos lábios.

"Te vejo depois do café, Flor."

"Até mais, Luke."

Lily sorriu para o namorado enquanto ele se dirigia ao Salão Principal. Quando ele se foi, a ruiva olhou para onde os Marotos estiveram. Três tinham saído, mas James ficara.

"E aí, Flor," disse ele, imitando a voz baixa e grave de Luke.

"Cala a boca. Luke Harper é o cara mais gentil do mundo, e você nunca conseguiria entender isso."

"Ele beija bem?"

"Cala a boca." Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, em seguida, Lily começou... "Então..." Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

"Dormiu bem, Snaps?" indagou James animadamente.

"Você dormiu?"

"Muito bem, obrigado."

"Engraçado, Potter, você parece exausto."

"Ah, bom, eu tive um encontro."

"Entendo."

"É mesmo?"

Breve silêncio, então Lily continuou: "Eu tenho uma pergunta para você."

"Manda."

"Se alguém com a perícia necessária para detectar Roland Urquhart também tivesse a motivação para encontrá-lo, como exatamente saberiam qual noite ele escolheria para colocar aqueles terríveis cartazes?"

"Bem, isso é fácil," respondeu James. "Essa pessoa, que não existe, só teria que olhar o padrão segundo o qual os cartazes eram colocados. Eles só apareciam nos dias seguintes às noites que Filch e Hagrid ficavam responsáveis pelas patrulhas, diferentes dos investigadores do Ministério, que têm muito mais experiência. Uma rápida conversa com Hagrid teria dito a essa lendária pessoa com perícia e motivação que sua próxima patrulha era na quarta-feira à noite e então... o resto seria história."

Lily assentiu, mordendo o lábio para conter o sorriso. "Sabe o que eu ouvi?"

"Não."

"Ouvi que Lathe está dizendo que alguém o avisou sobre onde podia encontrar Urquhart. Parece que um aluno deixou um recado para ele. Anonimamente."

James parecia surpreso. "É mesmo? Uau. Estranho. Quem você acha que pode ter sido?"

"Eu não sei," admitiu Lily com um suspiro. "Sem dúvidas alguém com..."

"Motivação e perícia?" sugeriu James.

"Um caráter consistente e algo a provar," acrescentou a ruiva.

"Bem, não conheço ninguém assim."

"É… eu também não."

"Mas estou com um pouco de inveja dessa pessoa," continuou James pensativo. "Ele ou ela deve ser terrivelmente esperto."

"Bem," disse Lily. "Não se preocupe. Talvez você escolha a próxima batalha, certo?"

"Improvável."

"Mas não impossível."

"Não, acho que não."

"Eu… te vejo na aula, Potter."


	6. Conversations

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertence. Para efeitos desse disclaimer, estou esgotada.

**Chapter 6- Conversations**

**Or**

**"****Shake, Rattle, and Roll"**

Os relacionamentos interpessoais basicamente se compõem de momentos e conversas. Momentos são coisinhas calmas e indescritíveis, que significam algo mais do que aparentam. Conversas são o recheio: a maior parte do dia... como um engana o outro, ou como se coloca alguém a par da situação (porque momentos não mentem, mas podem ser difíceis de decifrar).

Conversas são um método pelo qual as informações são entregues entre as partes. Conversas são fontes de boatos e fatos, mentiras e verdades, boas e más notícias. Conversas podem afastar os perigos da falta de comunicação e dos sinais mal interpretados. Conversas podem solucionar problemas que simples ações nem sonham em resolver. Conversas podem salvar relacionamentos, encerrar discussões e – dizem – controlar a violência.

Existem, todavia, algumas conversas que se deseja nunca ter tido.

(A mentira)

Discrição não era uma das características de Carlotta Meloni. Ela tentava manter uma personalidade bem aberta, sem demonstrar embaraço acerca de discussões que faziam as outras garotas corarem. Carlotta não acreditava em desonestidade, e mentiras não eram seu estilo, então, quando se viu relatando uma história significativamente falsa à melhor amiga, Shelley, numa manhã de sábado no final de outubro, a culpa atormentou a bela morena.

"Tudo bem, então, estou indo à biblioteca," disse Carlotta à amiga, recolhendo suas coisas. "Tenho que terminar o dever de poções, e depois te encontro para o almoço."

"Tem certeza que não precisa de ajuda com o dever?" perguntou Shelley, aplicando o rímel cuidadosamente em frente ao espelho do dormitório feminino.

Mas Carlotta pensara naquilo. Tinha especificamente escolhido o dever de poções como um álibi porque era de conhecimento geral que Shelley entendia muito pouco do assunto. "Sério, Shelley, em que isso ajudaria?"

"Tem razão," concordou a bruxa mais alva. "Te vejo ao meio-dia, então?"

"Perfeito."

Sorrindo, mas sentindo-se mais culpada a cada segundo, Carlotta pegou a mochila e, virando-se, saiu do dormitório. Atravessou a sala comunal, passou os corredores e desceu as escadas, mas não parou no quarto andar, como uma ida à biblioteca exigiria. Em vez disso, continuou descendo até o segundo andar, onde havia uma sala de aula desativada muito legal, que quase sempre estava vazia. Carlotta entrou e esperou.

Esperou e esperou por mais de uma hora, checando o relógio a cada minuto. Ele tinha dito dez horas. Ele tinha dito dez horas, não tinha?

Esperou até onze e vinte e quatro. Ele não apareceu.

(A Desavença)

"Nós _temos_ que fazer, Prongs." Sirius bateu no ombro do amigo, adotando uma expressão encorajadora. "Apenas faça, o.k.? Apenas... apenas _vá_ em frente."

James franziu a testa. "Não posso, Padfoot. Não podem realmente _nos obrigar_, podem?"

"Não," começou Sirius lentamente. "Mas se não fizermos, tem noção que não teremos um time de quadribol, certo?"

"Tecnicamente, talvez não. Mas, sabe, acho que temos um grupo bacana esse ano. Talvez, já que os artilheiros são tão fantásticos, não vamos nem _precisar_ de um goleiro esse ano, então McKinnon poderia jogar como apanhador ao invés disso."

"Precisamos de sete jogadores, Prongs. Você está fugindo da verdade."

"Fazer testes é terrível."

"Eu sei, mas temos que fazer."

"Mas eu não quero fazer."

"Você quer que eu cite os Rolling Stones ou vai anunciar logo?"

James suspirou. Tirando uma tacha do quadro de avisos da sala comunal da Grifinória, o capitão de quadribol colocou um pedaço de pergaminho bem no centro do quadro e enfiou a tacha na parte superior.

_**TESTES DE QUADRIBOL**_

_**ESSE DOMINGO, ÀS 9 DA MANHÃ**_

_**APENAS GRIFINÓRIOS DO SEGUNDO AO SÉTIMO ANO **_

"Quantos primeiranistas da Lufa-Lufa você acha que vão aparecer?" indagou Sirius.

"Ah, pelo menos seis," suspirou James, cansado. "Anda. Vamos tomar café. Só de olhar para isso fico em depressão."

Sirius deixou a sala comunal com ele, mas, quando começaram a descer o corredor, disse: "Na verdade, eu não vou tomar café com você, Prongs. Meu tio quer que eu tome café com ele essa manhã."

"Por quê?"

"Eu não sei. Se eu _tivesse_ que adivinhar, diria que tem algo a ver com eu ser sobrinho dele."

"Então, nada específico? Você não está encrencado ou algo assim?"

Sirius negou com a cabeça. "Nah, estou absolutamente limpo no momento. Tenho que dizer, você agindo todo santinho colocou um amortecedor na minha vida. Estou praticamente certinho agora. Não encho a cara há semanas."

"Três dias, Padfoot."

"Eu mal estava embriagado. Isso não conta."

"Tudo bem, cinco dias, então."

Sirius refletiu sobre aquilo. "É justo." Eles alcançaram o sexto andar. "É aqui que eu te deixo. Bom café da manhã. Não bata em ninguém."

"Muito engraçado."

"Não, estou falando sério, ela colocou dezesseis elfos domésticos naquele quarto, tentando limpá-lo. _Nada_. Eles ficaram lá três dias e os cartazes _não_ saíam."

Sirius riu quando o tio terminou de contar a história. "Bem," começou o Black mais jovem, terminando seu chá com um sorriso. "Estou feliz por ter deixado minha marca registrada."

"Deixou mesmo," respondeu o Professor. "Gostou do café da manhã?"

"Sim, estava ótimo."

"Fico feliz." Houve um breve silêncio, enquanto o Professor Black começou a arrumar as coisas. "Ouça, Sirius," começou após um tempo, "sabe, você provavelmente fez a coisa certa, fugindo quando fugiu. Apenas... sabe... saindo de casa."

Sirius assentiu. "Eu _tinha_ que sair. Depois da última... da última noite, eu _não podia_ mais ficar lá. Não havia mais razão para ficar."

"Você foi esperto," concordou Black, sentando-se novamente próximo à lareira e mais afastado do sobrinho. "Você foi esperto em tudo... esvaziando seu cofre do banco antes que Walburga pudesse tomar suas economias... indo morar com os Potters... agiu muito bem."

"Para dizer a verdade, foi James quem pensou em esvaziar meu cofre. Se fosse por mim, eu teria deixado o dinheiro lá e minha mãe teria aparecido no Gringotts, exalando seu charme habitual e conseguido que eles abrissem para ela com a chave reserva." Sirius sorriu satisfeito. "Sim, eu tive sorte de ter os Potters." Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, antes de o mais novo continuar: "Escute, hum... posso te perguntar uma coisa?"

Alphard Black assentiu.

"Como é que você nunca foi embora? Quer dizer, como é que nunca fugiu da família?"

"Bem... era diferente para mim. Nunca foi tão difícil quanto foi para você. Sempre fui mais passivo, eu acho. É claro que eu discordava da minha _querida doce_ irmã, e a família toda é completamente maluca, mas você tem que entender, Sirius, que a maior parte da minha vida a campanha 'Toujours pur' dos Black era apenas... conversa. Não havia nenhuma atividade por trás disso."

"Mas há atividade agora," interrompeu Sirius. "Os Comensais da Morte e Voldemort... as pessoas dizem que uma guerra se aproxima, e estou começando a achar que estão certas."

"Pessoas? Você quer dizer Alex Potter."

"Entre outros."

O Professor Black assentiu.

"Elas provavelmente estão certas, Sirius. Às vezes eu gostaria de ter tido sua coragem. Mas nunca fui um grifinório. Como todo Black obediente, _eu_ fui para a Sonserina."

"Assim como Andromeda," respondeu Sirius, encolhendo os ombros. "Eu não ligo com isso. E dificilmente te chamaria de um Black obediente. Você enfrentou meu avô em público na Festa de Ano Novo alguns anos atrás. Mamãe ficou furiosa."

"Bem, isso não tem importância." Sirius não sabia como responder àquilo, então apenas fingiu se ocupar com a xícara de chá. "Ouça, Sirius," continuou o tio em seguida. "Eu sei o que aconteceu aquela noite e... Eu sinto muito pela elfo doméstica."

"'A elfo doméstica' tinha um nome," disse Sirius secamente. "Daisy era a única criatura na casa inteira que era legal comigo, sabe."

"E Regulus?"

Sirius revirou os olhos. "Crianças não contam."

"Ele é só alguns anos mais jovem que você."

"Mas não tem sigo legal comigo desde que era um bebê."

"Seja como for," disse Black, e ele parecia cansado. "Ele te admira."

Sirius sacudiu a cabeça. "Regulus é um idiota. Ele é igual a minha mãe, meu pai e Bella."

"Ele não é ainda. Ele é jovem, impressionável e confuso. Nunca teve a oportunidade que você teve..."

"Que oportunidade é essa?"

"Estar na Grifinória, é claro. Longe de toda essa tolice de sangue na Sonserina."

"Reg poderia ter ido para a Grifinória se quisesse. Ele teve uma opção, igual a todo mundo. É assim que a seleção funciona."

"Sirius," começou o tio lentamente. "Regulus teve bastante com que... lidar, após você ser selecionado para Grifinória. Ele percebeu que teria partido o coração da minha irmã se não fosse para a Sonserina."

"Impossível. Minha mãe não tem um coração para ser partido."

"Sirius..."

"Não posso acreditar que está defendendo ela," rebateu o jovem, aproximando-se agressivamente. "Você não estava lá naquela noite. Não a viu... ela simplesmente matou aquela elfo doméstica como se fosse... uma erva daninha ou algo assim. Pendurou a cabeça na parede, tudo porque sabia que eu realmente me importava com aquela elfo... que ela era minha única amiga em toda aquela casa estúpida."

"Eu não estou defendendo Walburga. Estou defendendo Regulus."

"Foi culpa dele!" gritou Sirius, levantando-se. "Foi Regulus quem disse à minha mãe que Daisy sabia que eu escapuli na noite anterior. Se ele não tivesse dito, mamãe nunca saberia, e não teria assassinado a elfo doméstica!"

"Ele não _sabia_, Sirius. Regulus é muito jovem, e..."

"Então, _agora_ ele é muito jovem. Pensei que fosse 'apenas alguns anos mais jovem que eu.'"

"Escute, Sirius, ainda há esperança para o seu irmão, se..."

"Sabe," falou Sirius em voz alta, sobrepondo-se ao tio. "Se eu soubesse que a razão de estar sendo tão legal comigo era para criar algum tipo de reunião familiar nostálgica, não teria vindo de forma alguma. Eu pensei que era porque, sei lá, eu pensei que talvez você quisesse me mostrar que eu tenho um parente decente... que realmente se importa comigo como pessoa e não apenas como o herdeiro do nome da família."

"Sirius, você _sabe_..."

O Black mais jovem não escutou. Ele saiu às pressas do escritório, fechando a porta com um estrondo ao passar.

(A Discussão)

Lily passou o sábado na biblioteca com Severus: é certo que não era a coisa mais fascinante para fazer com a metade do fim de semana, mas pensou naquilo como um investimento. O dia inteiro foi estranho, é claro, já que nenhum deles sabia como se comportar perto do outro, mas, ponderou a ruiva, só podia haver _muito_ desconforto. Eventualmente, eles gastariam todas as horas incômodas, e então as coisas iam... bem, ela não pensara tão longe. As coisas retornariam ao normal?

Por que é que aquilo parecia improvável?

Ela estava ponderando sobre essa questão quando se juntou a Marlene no jantar aquela noite. Marlene, é claro, não estivera comendo sozinha, mas com Adam McKinnon. Os dois estavam rindo de algo ou alguém quando Lily se sentou.

"Onde você esteve o dia inteiro?" Marlene queria saber, a ruiva piscou os olhos.

"Eu? Biblioteca. Com Sev."

A loira franziu o cenho. "Eu meio que esperava que estivesse brincando quando disse que fez as pazes com ele."

"Por que eu brincaria sobre isso?"

"A pergunta mais adequada é 'por que você não realiza o meu desejo?'".

"Papai Noel não existe."

"Você é má."

Lily pegou um garfo para se servir e escolheu algumas fatias de presunto. "Então, do que estavam falando antes de eu chegar? Caso estejam se perguntando, essa é minha sutil tentativa de mudar de assunto."

"Esperta," disse Adam.

"Excepcionalmente," concordou Marlene. "Estávamos falando dos testes de quadribol."

"Ah, o aviso foi publicado, não foi?" observou Lily distraidamente. "Que bom, já que Donna está reclamando tanto sobre treinar com seis jogadores."

"Eu não vejo o porquê," acrescentou Adam. "Nós mal começamos a jogar. Potter está numa viagem de 'treinamento de força'. Enfim, o que _eu_ estava dizendo é que Marlene devia participar."

"E _eu _estava dizendo que ele está maluco," interferiu Marlene. "Eu não jogo quadribol há meses... e nunca fiz testes para o time antes. Eu seria terrível."

"Não, você devia participar," concordou Lily. "Lembra de quando tivemos aulas de voo? Você era a melhor garota do nosso ano... até melhor que Donna na época, e ela está no time. Não diga a ela que eu disse isso."

"Lily, aulas de voo?" indagou Marlene, tentando achar a situação mais ridícula do que já achava. "Isso foi no primeiro ano."

"Mas precisamos de um apanhador," exclamou Adam. "É oitenta por cento habilidade, em todo caso. Você tem ou não. Além disso, qual a pior coisa que poderia acontecer?"

"Bem," começou Marlene, sempre otimista. "Eu poderia ser humilhada na frente de todo mundo, e então sofrer uma queda mortal tão horrenda que não reste nada além dos meus dentes quando eles recolherem meus restos, e então minha mãe decide que nunca me amou de verdade e faz um funeral com o caixão aberto."

Os outros dois refletiram sobre aquilo. "Certo, isso seria péssimo," admitiu Lily. "Mas quais são as chances de isso acontecer, sério? Especialmente a parte da sua mãe."

"Eu _não posso_ participar dos testes," continuou a loira, empurrando, desconfortavelmente, a escassa comida em seu prato. "James não me escolheria e... e, de qualquer forma, eu teria de jogar contra Miles, ele sendo artilheiro da Corvinal."

Eles chegaram ao cerne da questão, e o olhar partilhado entre Adam e Lily lhes disse que ambos sabiam. E, enquanto os dois se sentiam bastante inclinados a repreender a amiga, Adam sabia que aquilo não lhe cabia, e Lily sabia que era inapropriado fazer isso na frente de Adam. Sem qualquer razão oficial ou sequer racional para isso, era, no entanto, a verdade.

"Por que vocês ficaram tão calados?" perguntou Marlene. "Continuem falando, ou vou comer uma fatia daquele pão." Ela olhou avidamente para a mesa.

"_Coma_, Karen Carpenter," mandou Lily. "Você tendo cerca de três metros, ninguém notará se ganhar quatro quilos, que dirá meio quilo."

**N/T:** Karen Carpenter era uma cantora famosa que fazia dupla com o irmão, formando o The Carpenters. Ela sofria de anorexia nervosa e morreu aos 32 anos em função das complicações decorrentes dessa doença.

"Você acha que vou engordar quatro quilos?" Marlene olhou assustada para o prato. "Eu _sabia_ que não devia ter comido sobremesa na última quinta-feira..."

"Patético," suspirou Lily, enquanto Adam tentava colocar uma fatia de pão no prato dela.

Donna chegou. "Onde você esteve o dia inteiro?" indagou a Lily, sentando-se ao lado da amiga.

"Eu te disse antes de sair essa manhã," defendeu-se a monitora.

Donna franziu o cenho. "Consigo ter uma vaga e obscura lembrança de você me batendo com um travesseiro e me dizendo algo numa língua que parecia uma mistura de grugulês com norueguês, mas tenho certeza de que isso aconteceu por volta de oito da manhã, e você poderia ser um duende norueguês pelo meu estado de consciência."

"Biblioteca," disse a ruiva. "Com Severus. E não grite comigo. Onde você estava?"

"Quadribol, vestiários, cozinhas, sala comunal com um livro." Donna enumerou os locais com os dedos. "Eu percebo que tenho muito poucos amigos quando você não está por perto, Evans."

"Eu poderia ter te dito isso," declarou Marlene solicitamente.

"Então, Shack," falou Adam, como que para evitar uma discussão. "Marlene estava pensando em participar dos testes para o time. Estamos tentando convencê-la."

"_Vocês dois_ estavam pensando," corrigiu Marlene. "_Eu_ não."

"Bom," disse Dona. "Seria terrível."

Lily a chutou. "Eu já falei com você sobre isso."

"Quer dizer..." continuou Donna, intencionalmente de forma pouco convincente. "Você devia fazer o que... quiser."

"Foi uma corajosa tentativa de ser simpática," reconheceu Adam. "De qualquer forma, tenho dever de Poções. Vejo vocês mais tarde. _Pense sobre isso, Marlene_."

"Ou não," disse Donna, enquanto ele se retirava. "Sabe... o que quiser..."

Marlene revirou os olhos, sorrindo mesmo assim. Afastou o prato, e, quando olhou de volta para as amigas, elas a observavam ansiosamente, Lily com um sorrisinho.

"_Quê?_" indagou a loira.

Lily sacudiu a cabeça, ainda sorrido, e mordeu um pedaço de pão maliciosamente. "Nada."

"_Quê?"_

Donna não respondeu e se serviu de várias fatias de presunto.

"Pare de sorrir, Lily," mandou Marlene. "Estou falando sério, pare."

"Eu não estou sorrindo!"

"Está sim! Pare!" Mas aquilo só fez a ruiva sorrir mais. "_Pare!_" choramingou. "_Lily_. Isso é idiotice. Você está..." Ela se virou para Donna. "Lily disse que eu voava melhor que você no primeiro ano."

"Sua cretina."

(A Divulgação)

Exausto, irritado e desejando ter ficado na cama aquela manhã, James Potter abaixou-se num canto do castelo e pegou seus cigarros. Não sabia qual era a política da escola sobre fumar, mas apostava que não favorecia o hábito. Mesmo assim, não queria que nenhum terceiranista traquina o visse e o imitasse. Então, teria de parar de fumar por princípios.

O capitão de quadribol acendeu um cigarro, observando a fumaça contra o céu azul pálido da manhã de domingo ao soltar o ar.

"Então foi por isso que convocou um intervalo de dez minutos nos testes," comentou uma voz e James quase saltou de medo. Sirius apareceu, recostando-se na parede com um sorriso no rosto.

"Isso e minha sanidade," respondeu James, oferecendo um cigarro ao amigo.

Padfoot sacudiu a cabeça. "Não estou com vontade."

"Você tem vontade?"

"Tenho várias. É uma das perdições de ser humano. Você não sabe nada sobre isso, Prongs."

"Que engraçado."

Sirius se aproximou e se recostou na parece, colocando as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça de quadribol. Ambos trajavam as vestes da Casa para os testes, que estavam acontecendo há mais de uma hora. Além das calças esbranquiçadas (com uma lista vermelha e uma dourada na parte externa da perna), usavam vestes vermelhas e douradas, camisetas de manga longa (também vermelhas), joelheiras, cotoveleiras, luvas e botas do mesmo couro marrom. O conjunto poderia estar sufocante se a manhã de outubro não estivesse tão fria. Como estava frio, James sentia-se grato pelo cigarro.

Por um tempo, ficaram calados. Não era preciso conversa para que um soubesse o que o outro estava pensando quanto aos testes. Estavam sendo terríveis. Vinte alunos tinham feito teste para o time, e vinte alunos tinham se mostrado inadequados para o cargo vago na equipe (apanhador). De qualquer forma, essa era a opinião do capitão: Sirius achara que um ou dois _poderiam_ servir (com muito treinamento), mas James manteve-se inflexível sobre eles "não servirem". Seu melhor amigo não entendia bem aquilo, para dizer a verdade, mas não discutiu também. Havia uma razão para James ter se tornado o capitão do time logo em seu quinto ano.

Na verdade, enquanto estavam ali – James com o cigarro e Sirius com os pensamentos – o último pensou muito pouco nos testes. Sua mente estava em outro lugar.

James deu uma tragada e Sirius disse: "Eu discuti com o meu tio."

Sem se virar, o outro assentiu. "O.k..." Ele esperou por mais.

"Ele quer que eu faça as pazes com Regulus."

"Ah." Silêncio, então: "E você vai fazer?"

Sirius ponderou a pergunta, e então, com uma certeza descontente, respondeu: "Não."

James assentiu novamente. "O.k."

E eles ficaram em silêncio mais uma vez.

(O Apelo)

"Foi terrível, Marlene," suspirou Adam, desabando dramaticamente à mesa da Grifinória, fazendo-a sorrir. "Péssimo, pavoroso, horrendo."

"Péssimo. Posso ver, Adam," respondeu a loira. "Os testes não estão indo muito bem, então?"

"Numa escala de um a dez, foi como um trem descarrilado colidindo com dragões."

"Sinto muito." Ela falou com sinceridade, afastando o livro e inclinando-se sobre o punho. "Por que está aqui dentro? Pensei que James quisesse o time todo lá."

"Apenas os jogadores do time principal, mas ele convocou um intervalo de dez minutos..." disse Adam. "Estou pensando em colocá-lo sob vigilância antisuicida. Você devia ter visto a cara dele quando uma quartanista tentou voar numa vassoura ao contrário."

"Droga."

"Exatamente." Eles ficaram calados por um minuto. "Então," continuou Adam em seguida: "Vejo que você está... lendo."

"Sim."

"E fazendo isso está perdendo o grande espetáculo que são os testes."

"Verdade."

Silêncio, então: "_Por favor_, Marlene, você _tem que_..."

"Não! Adam, eu não posso! Vou ser terrível!"

"Vai _não_," protestou Adam. "Eu te vi jogar no verão passado, e você era _boa_!"

"Minha oponente era sua irmã de quatorze anos!"

"Marlene, por favor, apenas tente! Nós _precisamos_ de um apanhador, e você sabe voar. Você tem uma boa visão, é magra, o que a torna rápida para voar, e..."

"Eu não sou _magra_."

"A grade está com ciúmes de você."

Eles se entreolharam por um minuto. Havia ingenuidade nos olhos dele.

"Está bem."

"Sério?"

"Sério. Eu vou tentar. Mas se eu fracassar abominavelmente, não seremos mais amigos."

"Eu não estou nem um pouco assustado."

Marlene se levantou da mesa. "Eu devia ir... sabe, colocar algo mais... atlético."

"E eu devia voltar aos testes," concordou Adam.

"Eu desço logo. Espero que tenham encontrado outra pessoa antes disso."

"Não demore muito, ou James pode simplesmente escolher aquela quartanista."

Sorrindo, eles seguiram caminhos separados.

(O Pedido de Desculpas)

"Lily," disse o monitor-chefe, e a monitora grifinória parou e se virou. "Eu estava pensando... posso falar sobre uma coisa com você?"

Quando a reunião chegou ao fim e os demais monitores, assim como a monitora-chefe, estavam se retirando, a ruiva assentiu. "Certo, claro." Frank parecia sério. "Algum problema?"

Quando estavam sozinhos, o rapaz suspirou. "Eu... eu não sei. Eu só... eu queria pedir desculpas."

"Pedir desculpas?" repetiu Lily incerta. "Pelo o quê?"

"Bem, quando você me perguntou sobre Alice... mês passado, na detenção... eu estava meio que..." Frank lutou por uma fala eloquente: "Eu fui vago... acho que 'vago' é a palavra certa."

"É uma delas," concordou Lily.

"Eu estava passando por uma coisa," continuou ele. "Eu... eu não posso explicar mais que isso. Mas eu queria que você soubesse que eu não... Quer dizer, você estava certa sobre nós. Estamos bem juntos, e eu não devia estragar isso. Eu estava sendo muito estúpido sobre... tudo e... eu sinto muito."

"Você não tem que pedir desculpas a _mim_," disse Lily, sorrindo e sentindo uma onda de calor em relação àquele pobre e terrivelmente embaraçado bruxo. "Problemas são normais, e você não me deve nada. Está só tentando ser sincero comigo, e eu agradeço por isso. No entanto, se está disposto a se desculpar, acho que Alice pode gostar de um agradável e sincero 'sinto muito.'"

"Ela é a próxima da lista," garantiu-lhe Frank. "É só que você e Alice são amigas, e eu e você somos amigos... pelo menos, eu acho..."

"Nós somos amigos, Frank."

"Certo. Bem... Eu não queria que você pensasse que eu sou um idiota."

"Nunca."

"Bom." Ele encarou os próprios pés, e então olhou para ela de novo. "Sim, eu definitivamente decidi que essa fase... acabou. Vou ser completamente sincero."

"Já ouvi essa posição respeitável em todos os níveis de hierarquia da política."

"Certo." (Sorrindo) "Bem, você deve ter planos para o resto do domingo, vou te deixar em paz."

"Está bem. Se cuida, Frank."

"Você também."

(A Persuasão)

"Marlene!" Miles Stimpson chamou o nome da namorada, apressando-se para alcançar a bruxa que subia correndo a escada até o segundo andar. "Marly! Ei, _Marly!_"

Finalmente ela o ouviu e se virou. "Ah, oi, Miles." Ela parou e esperou por ele, beijando-o no rosto em seguida. Miles parecia infeliz.

"Eu pensei que íamos passear essa manhã. Combinamos isso a noite passada."

"Você disse que ia me encontrar às nove para tomar café," disse Marlene. "Já passou das dez."

"Sinto muito," suspirou o namorado. "Eu me entreti com meus amigos e..."

"Não tem problema." Ela sorriu de cima para ele, pois estava dois degraus acima do garoto na escada. "Bem, eu tenho que ir, então..."

"Espere, eu pensei que talvez pudéssemos passar algum tempo juntos agora." Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas no que parecia um código.

"Eu não posso. Tenho testes."

"Teste? Para quê?"

"Quadribol."

Miles piscou os olhos em surpresa. "Para o time de quadribol da Grifinória, Marly?"

"Não, para Seleção da Irlanda." Ela cruzou os braços. "Para onde mais seria?"

Ele processou a informação, e, embora ela tentasse esconder, Marlene estava bastante ansiosa para avaliar a reação dele. Após um instante, o corvino olhou para ela com perplexidade em seus olhos: "Marlene, eu não entendo. Eu pensei que tivesse concordado comigo quando eu disse que não achava uma boa ideia você fazer testes para o time... lá no quarto ano."

"Isso foi no quarto ano," respondeu a loira. "Somos um casal diferente agora. Não acho que seria um problema você estar no time da Corvinal e eu no da Grifinória..."

"Mas seria. Você jogaria _contra_ mim. Torceria contra mim e para que eu perdesse!"

"Eu torço pela Grifinória contra você _de qualquer forma_, Miles."

"Mas se fosse de seu interesse, digamos, que a Lufa-Lufa nos derrotasse, você ia ter que torcer pela Lufa-Lufa se estivesse no time."

"Miles, eu quero muito participar dos testes. Acho que seria divertido."

"Não seria não! Você voa bem, Marly?"

"Eu... eu não sei. Talvez. Eu costumava ser boa, e eu joguei durante o verão e eles disseram que eu sou muito boa em..."

"Marly, James Potter é o capitão," lembrou-lhe Miles, como que dizendo a uma criança que a fada do dente era um mito. "Se você está treinando com James Potter não pode ser 'muito bom'. Você tem que ser excelente. Ele é um capitão muito exigente!"

"Eu sei disso, mas eu só quero _tentar_..."

Ela parou e Miles franziu a testa. "Sabe, Marly, você está sendo meio insensível. Eu não quero torcer contra _você_, mesmo que _você_ não se importa em colocar uma barreira entre a gente."

"Eu não quero colocar uma barreira entre a gente, Miles, mas..."

"É isso que você está fazendo! E isso meio que fere meus sentimentos, sabe?" disse ele bruscamente, cruzando os braços e fechando a cara. "Mas se o time de quadribol é mais importante que nosso relacionamento, então deve fazer o que quiser."

Marlene olhou atentamente para ele. Os olhos do rapaz estavam no mesmo tom perfeitamente castanho.

"Você... realmente, _realmente_, não quer que eu vá?"

"Eu realmente, _realmente_, não quero que você vá," respondeu ele calmamente, com um quê de doçura.

Marlene suspirou. "Então... eu não vou."

Ele sorriu radiante e a beijou. "Ótimo. Você é demais, Marlene. Você tem noção disso?" Ele a beijou novamente, dessa vez no rosto. "Vamos. Vamos passear agora, tudo bem?"

"Ah, eu realmente devia ir dizer..."

"Você me deixou esperando, Marly," lembrou Miles, sorrindo. "Está me devendo essa."

(O Consolo)

"Tudo bem," disse James examinando seus cinco colegas de Casa em trajes de quadribol, que formavam um anel próximo à borda do campo. O rapaz esfregou a testa, cansado. "São cinco horas da tarde. São cinco horas da tarde. Estamos todos aqui desde às _nove_ da manhã. São oito horas. Oito _malditas_ horas."

"Tivemos um intervalo de dez minutos," lembrou Sirius.

"Sete horas e cinquenta minutos," corrigiu-se James. "Me lembre de matá-lo enquanto dorme hoje, Black."

"Lembrarei."

"... Então, o que eu estou _esperando_," continuou o capitão do time, sua voz tão tensa que estava prestes a explodir, "é que possamos chegar a um consenso antes que eu suba no topo do castelo e pule." Ele inclinou a cabeça para Adam. "Sem ofensas, McKinnon. Agora. Pela _última_ vez antes que eu morra, eu preciso que todos vocês votem. Está bem? Porque somos uma equipe, e eu realmente não faço a mínima ideia, então, se vocês não votarem, vou escolher a corvina que me ofereceu uma dança sensual. Fui claro?"

Houve murmúrios positivos generalizados.

"Agora, mesmo vocês todos tendo oficialmente votado _errado_," continuou James. "Estou de olho em você, Shack..."

"Por quê?"

"Você escreveu 'Quem dá a mínima?' no seu voto."

"Uma pergunta válida," disse Michael Mitchum, o terceiranista que jogava como batedor.

"Calado, nanico," mandou James. Ele limpou a garganta. "Como estava dizendo, mesmo vocês tendo votado errado, eu consegui – com algum vago auxílio dos seus votos – reduzir a três os candidatos a apanhador. Não vou me arriscar com toda aquela coisa de voto secreto novamente..."

"Você acabou de dizer a todo mundo o que _eu_ votei," apontou Donna.

"_Você_ votou 'Quem dá a mínima?' e perdeu seus direitos," replicou James. "Agora, vamos votar levantando a mão. Eu tenho Marcus McLeod, Shannon Mayhew e Ricki Nivens. Todos a favor de Marcus?"

Michael Mitchum ergueu a mão.

"Todos a favor de Shannon Mayhew?"

Todos ficaram parados.

"E Ricki Nivens?" concluiu o capitão. Sirius, Donna e o outro batedor, Damacus Weasley, levantaram as mãos apaticamente.

O capitão de quadribol olhou zangado para Adam. "McKinnon, você tem que votar."

O goleiro relutantemente ergueu a mão. "Ricki foi o melhor," admitiu.

"Eu concordo," disse James. "Então é Ricki. Manteremos Marcus como segundo jogador reserva. Todos concordam? Nanico?"

"Tudo bem por mim," disse Michael. "Só quero jantar."

"Fantástico. Os calouros arrumam tudo. Vou informar a Ricki e Marcus." Com isso, James se virou e partiu em direção à sua bolsa de equipamentos e então para o castelo. Sirius balançou a cabeça em entendimento e começou a recolher as coisas. Enquanto Marcus e Damacus – os "calouros" – apanhavam a Goles, Adam começou a organizar e empilhar seu equipamento.

"Tudo bem aí, McKinnon?" perguntou Sirius, desprendendo as cotoveleiras. "Você não parecia muito entusiasmado com Ricki Nivens."

"Ele não foi mal," admitiu Adam inexpressivamente. "Potter provavelmente vai conseguir torná-lo um apanhador decente."

"Concordo," disse Sirius. "Mas..." (sem olhar para o outro enquanto guardava as joelheiras na mochila) "... você estava esperando que Marlene Prince aparecesse, não estava?"

Adam olhou para ele. "Ela me disse que viria, só isso. Ela voa bem. Ia ser bom para a equipe, sabe, se ela..." ele fez uma pausa, "... jogasse."

"Certo. Eu concordo." Sirius assentiu de forma compreensiva. "Ia ser bom. Me pergunto por que ela não apareceu para os testes... Eu ouvi você dizer a James que ela tinha prometido descer logo."

"Sim. É estranho." Mas Adam parecia mais decepcionado que confuso, como se soubesse exatamente o que acontecera. "Mas... hum... não é nada demais," continuou depressa. "Quer dizer, teria sido legal, só isso. É mais fácil lidar com alguém que se conhece. Como... sabe, como é mais fácil você lidar com a aula quando seu tio é o professor, certo?"

Sirius sorriu amargamente. "É... parece que sim, talvez. Mas às vezes coisas que parecem uma boa ideia na verdade não são. Às vezes só complica as coisas."

Adam assentiu. "É." O rapaz jogou a bolsa sobre os ombros. "Te vejo por aí, Black."

"Até mais tarde, McKinnon."

O goleiro foi embora, e Sirius sentou-se na grama. "Andem logo com o equipamento!" gritou para Weasley e Mitchum. Enrolando uma folha de grama nos dedos, Sirius suspirou alto. Um cigarro seria bom naquele momento.

(A Discussão)

Severus fechou o livro de Poções. Olhou para Lily, que estava do outro lado da mesa da biblioteca, absorta em sua dissertação. Percebendo a inatividade de seu companheiro, ela levantou a cabeça.

"Você já terminou?" admirou-se a ruiva. "Eu mal cheguei na metade!"

"Você está quieta," disse Snape, como se não a tivesse escutado. "Você está muito _calada_, e está me deixando nervoso."

"Você não está nada falante," respondeu Lily, franzindo o cenho.

"Mas não sou eu o conversador. É sempre você quem fala. Eu só... escuto." _Encaro, é o mais certo,_ pensou ele.

"Tudo bem." Lily fechou sua cópia de Estudos Avançados no Preparo de Poções. "Vamos conversar então. Hum... como foi a sua tarde?"

"Foi... legal."

Lily assentiu. "Agora, você deve me perguntar como foi a _minha_ tarde."

"Como foi?" perguntou Severus sem jeito.

"Bacana," disse Lily. "Depois que saí da reunião dos monitores, Mary e eu tentamos pintar."

"Pintar?"

"Sim, fui tomada por uma inspiração artística e queria pintar alguma coisa. Mary chamou um cara da Corvinal que ela... conhece... para conjurar algumas telas em branco e coisas, e pintamos no dormitório. Ficou adorável. Eu pintei uma flor. Mary me pintou."

"Posso ver?"

"Não, a de Mary você não pode," respondeu Lily. "Ela percebeu que parecia mais com uma flor do que a _minha_, então salpicamos todas as cores nela, o que pode parecer que acabou bem, mas na verdade apenas transformou a coisa toda num horrendo amarelo acinzentado. De qualquer forma, colocamos ela no banheiro, então espero que os elfos domésticos a encontrem e descartem por pena do resto do mundo."

Severus assentiu e olhou para baixo, encarando seu livro fechado, o que a ruiva sabia significar uma espécie de sorriso discreto. Ela sorriu radiante. "Vai ficar mais fácil," disse ela e ele assentiu mais uma vez.

"Eu tenho que ir," disse o sonserino baixinho (claro, ele falava tudo em voz baixa). Os dois se levantaram, recolhendo os livros e penas.

"Você está indo para o Salão Principal?" indagou Lily, enquanto se retiravam da biblioteca. "Vou te acompanhar se estiver."

"Não, vou voltar à sala comunal," respondeu o sonserino. "Então, eu... vejo você mais tarde."

"Certo," concordou a ruiva. "Tchau, Sev."

"Tchau, Lily."

Ele se virou e foi embora, deixando-a temporariamente sozinha no corredor. Ela suspirou. Falando sobre déjà vu...

"O que foi aquilo, Snaps?"

A ruiva olhou em volta e viu James – completamente trajado em suas vestes de quadribol – vindo em sua direção, um misto de curiosidade em sua expressão.

"O que foi _o quê_?"

"Você e Snape," disse o capitão do time, indicando com a cabeça o sonserino que se afastava. "Estavam estudando juntos ou algo assim?"

"Bem... sim." Ela se perguntou por que confessar aquilo a James fez com que se sentisse desconfortável de repente.

Uma série de emoções (ou algumas emoções forjadas) atravessou o rosto do capitão em poucos segundos. Então, assumindo uma expressão altamente irônica, ele sorriu de lado. "As almas gêmeas se reuniram?" indagou.

**N/T:** A pergunta original é "Star-crossed lovers reunited?", onde "star-crossed lovers" é uma expressão que designa duas pessoas que se amam, mas não podem ficar juntas por algum motivo, seja o destino, distância, família. É uma expressão usada por Sheakspeare em "Romeu e Julieta", sendo esse o maior exemplo de "star-crossed lovers" da literatura.

"Sev e eu somos... meio que amigos de novo," Lily tentou explicar. "Ele está arrependido pelo que fez e eu decidi que não podia mais ficar com raiva dele por causa disso. Então nós estamos... tentando consertar as coisas."

"Consertar as coisas," repetiu James.

"Escute, Potter..."

"Você é uma idiota, Evans."

Lily hesitou. "É complicado."

"Ele te insultou da pior forma possível na frente de _todo mundo_," disse James bruscamente. "O que é complicado nisso? Na verdade, é muito, muito simples."

"Bem," começou a ruiva, o calor subindo em seu rosto. "Eu não chamaria isso de 'pior forma possível'. Acho que, talvez, fosse pior levitar alguém a seis metros do chão e ameaçar tirar suas calças na frente de _todo mundo_."

"Eu não vou pedir desculpas."

"Eu não me importo."

Eles se encararam por um momento. "Eu tenho que pegar um livro na biblioteca," disse James após um tempo, e, enquanto passava por Lily, repetiu: "Você é uma idiota, Snaps."

"Você tem _problemas_, Potter," replicou a ruiva. E então ele se foi, e ela ficou aborrecida.

(A Resolução)

Tomado banho, vestido e sentindo-se, em geral, melhor, Adam sentou-se à mesa da Grifinória aquela noite. Estava inteiramente focado no bife à sua frente e de forma alguma nos testes de quadribol daquele dia, quando alguém sentou-se ao seu lado. Sem olhar, o rapaz sabia instintivamente quem devia ser.

"Você está chateado comigo?" perguntou Marlene calmamente (docemente, perfeitamente).

Adam refletiu sobre aquilo e balançou a cabeça. "Não."

"Não está?" Ela parecia duvidosa. "De forma alguma?"

"Não."

"Eu só... eu acho que é melhor eu me concentrar na escola agora." A garota explicou, quase acreditando nisso. "E, além disso, não preciso de nenhum drama adicional com Miles, certo?"

"Certo. Drama é... ruim."

"Muito," concordou Marlene. Ela ficou calada enquanto pegava uma fatia de pão e passava manteiga nela. "Tem certeza que não está chateado?"

"Positivo," disse Adam. "Você tem que fazer o que _você_ quer, Mar. É isso que importa. Isso é tudo."

Marlene mordeu o lábio. "E também não está decepcionado comigo?"

Ele finalmente encontrou os olhos dela (eles eram azuis e verdes e cinzas ao mesmo tempo). "Eu nunca fico decepcionado com você," garantiu. Ela sorriu radiante. "Exceto," continuou seriamente, "se você não comer essa fatia de pão, eu posso ficar."

Marlene deu uma mordida e fechou os olhos. "Carboidratos, como eu senti falta de vocês." Adam sorriu.

(A Confissão)

Quando Lily terminou o banho aquela noite, o dormitório estava quase completamente vazio quando voltou. Donna tinha descido para encarar a odiosa dissertação de poções, enquanto Mary e Marlene tinham ido ao corujal enviar cartas aos pais. Shelley também estava ausente, então, quando a ruiva entrou no quarto, secando o longo e ondulado cabelo com a toalha, apenas Carlotta Meloni continuava lá, sentada na penteadeira, com uma expressão completamente sonhadora em seu adorável rosto.

"Oi, Lily," cumprimentou a outra, seu sorriso apenas crescendo. "Como está?"

"Estou bem," respondeu a ruiva. "O que te deixou tão alegre? Tem a ver com drogas?"

Carlotta negou com a cabeça. "Algo bom aconteceu hoje."

"Algo bom aconteceu hoje," repetiu Lily. "Fico feliz." Sentou-se em uma cama. "Certo, então. Desembucha."

"Bem," começou Carlotta, "você se lembra daquele cara que eu mencionei antes..."

"Quando você disse que estava tendo 'problemas com garotos' semana passada?"

A morena assentiu.

"Certo, eu me lembro." Lily refletiu. "Você disse que vocês dois se envolveram nas férias de verão, mas ele estava um pouco hesitante sobre um relacionamento agora. Algo sobre você não ser 'o tipo dele.'"

Carlotta assentiu. "Havia... na verdade, havia um pouco mais que isso, porém. Ele pensou que tinha certeza... eu não sei como explicar isso. Ele apenas... não achava que podia fazer um relacionamento dar certo comigo, sabe?"

"O.k.," disse Lily lentamente, sorrindo simplesmente porque o brilho de Carlotta era contagiante. "Julgando por sua representação de Sandra Dee, suponho que ele mudou de opinião hoje?"

"Bom," continuou a morena, "eu pedi para ele me encontrar essa manhã numa sala desativada, e ele disse que ia, mas então ele não apareceu, então eu pensei 'tudo bem, ele não se importa. Eu devia seguir em frente.'"

"Até agora, isso não é muito Cinderela..."

"Cinderela?"

"Não importa. Continue."

"Bem," continuou a morena, "eu decidi confrontá-lo mesmo assim, o que não é do meu feitio. Geralmente, se um cara não está interessado em mim..." ela fez uma pausa. "A quem estou enganando? Eles sempre estão interessados em mim. Isso é uma experiência nova." Lily riu com apreço. "De qualquer forma, eu decidi que tinha que falar com ele. Eu não podia simplesmente _deixá-lo ir_... não depois daquele beijo." Ela quase teve um chilique e a ruiva arqueou uma sobrancelha para o melodrama de sua colega de quarto.

"Apenas um beijo?" perguntou ela. "Deve ter sido bom!"

"Espetacular," disse Carlotta. "Estávamos passando férias no mesmo vilarejo, esse garoto e eu... foi na praia à meia noite. Eu tinha bebido um pouco, mas ainda estava, sabe, sóbria, e ele também... mais ou menos, sabe."

"Certo."

"Estava escuro, havia estrelas, e nós... nos beijamos. Foi perfeito. Não faço o tipo perfeita, Lily, isso é tão incomum para mim. Mas foi simplesmente romântico e _certo_. É claro, em seguida ele disse que foi um erro e que não devíamos mais nos ver, porque ele se sentia culpado."

"Culpado?"

"É complicado," disse Carlotta, afastando a pergunta no ar ao sacudir a delicada mão bronzeada. "De qualquer forma, aquele beijo... foi bem próximo ao fim das férias. Nos escrevemos algumas vezes depois disso, mas ele sempre estava... estranho depois daquela noite. Então, quando voltamos à escola, eu tentei falar com ele, mas ele ainda estava... _estranho_. E então, um pouco depois... no começo do ano, com meu... hum... incidente na sala comunal... bem, tudo isso só aumentou a confusão. Então, semana passada conversamos por alguns minutos, e ele disse que não tinha como entender _meus_ sentimentos, o que me deixou completamente perplexa, porque eu pensei ter sido bastante sincera sobre a coisa toda."

"Naturalmente."

"Então, era sobre isso que eu queria falar com ele essa manhã. Queria dizer que quero algo verdadeiro. Sei que é raro da minha parte, mas, Lily..." agora bastante sincera, "houve uma verdadeira magia esse verão. Uma magia fantástica e verdadeira".

De alguma forma, Lily não conseguia deixar de invejar Carlotta. Após anos do que a morena costumava chamar de "noites legais", ela tinha realmente encontrado alguém com quem queria viver... feliz para sempre. Talvez Cinderela não estivesse tão errado...

"A propósito, Lily, muito obrigada por me deixar te dizer tudo isso. Shelley... é minha melhor amiga, mas ela consegue ser verdadeiramente ignorante às vezes. De qualquer forma, onde eu estava?"

"Ele te deixou esperando essa manhã," disse a ruiva.

"_Deixou_. Eu estava arrasada. Então, depois do jantar, eu me aproximei dele e disse que precisávamos conversar... bastante firme, devo admitir. Ele disse que _ele_ tinha que falar comigo também. Então, quando estávamos a sós, ele disse que gostava muito de mim, mas que não daria certo. Não podia dar certo, que não devíamos ter nos beijado no verão, que foi um erro, etecetera, etecetera, etecetera. E então aconteceu."

"Aconteceu o quê?"

"A experiência mais espiritual que eu já... tive. Nós nos beijamos novamente. Tudo bem, eu o beijei, mas ele me beijou de volta. Foi lindo. Maravilhoso. Perfeito."

"Então..." Lily estava confusa. "Vocês dois estão saindo?"

"Bem..." Pela primeira vez, Carlotta parecia um pouco insatisfeita. "Para ser sincera, depois do beijo ele saiu... atordoado, um pouco confuso, mas meio que... sabe, extasiado, eu acho?" A morena sacudiu as dúvidas e sorriu. "Mas não importa. Não conseguimos conversar sobre isso, eu sei, o que eu teria preferido, mas, ao mesmo tempo, nada foi arruinado por uma conversa sobre compromisso."

"Carlotta, uma conversa sobre compromisso pode ser bastante útil," disse Lily com cautela. "É com esse tipo de conversa que você sabe se ele está ou não comprometido a estar com você."

A morena sacudiu a cabeça. "Ele podia ter gritado que nunca mais queria me ver de novo após aquele beijo e eu saberia que ele estava comprometido a estar comigo. Eu... saboreei isso."

Carlotta tinha um monte de ideias estranhas, mas a maneira como parecia tão estranhamente esperançosa fez a ruiva sorrir um pouco. "Eu espero que dê certo, Carlotta."

"Vai dar." Muito confiante.

"Então," começou a ruiva, inclinando-se um pouco mais e arqueando uma sobrancelha maliciosamente, "agora que me contou tudo isso, _tem_ que me dizer quem é ele."

Os lábios da morena se contraíram. "Ah, eu _queria_ contar, mas... não sei se seria uma boa ideia."

"_Carlotta..."_

"Certo." Ela inclinou-se para frente de forma conspiratória. "E você não vai contar?"

"É claro que não."

"Certo," disse Carlotta novamente. Ela fez uma pausa, deixando a expectativa crescer. Então, por fim, brilhando com o que uma garota como ela chamaria de êxtase transcendente, Carlotta sussurrou: "Frank Longbottom."

Há conversas que se deseja jamais ter tido de forma alguma.


	7. Failures of Courage

**A/N:** Longo e importante. Não sei se gosto dele...

**Disclaimer: **sim, certo. Nada me pertence.

**Anteriormente: **Lily decide se reconciliar com Snape. Carlotta Meloni conta a Lily que beijou Frank Longbottom durante as férias e espera que ele queira algo sério com ela.

**Chapter 7 – Failures of Courage**

**Or**

**"**_**Smoke Gets In Your Eyes"**_

"Eu decidi," disse Severus Snape a Nicolai Mulciber na sexta-feira à noite.

Mulciber ergueu os olhos do dever de casa de Transfiguração. "É mesmo?" disse ele, com indecifrável emoção ou até mesmo preocupação em sua voz.

"Sim," respondeu Snape. "Eu decidi que vou."

Mulciber assentiu. "Fico feliz. Você é um sujeito esperto, sabe."

Severus sabia. Ele olhou para o fogo que se extinguia na sombria sala comunal da Sonserina. "Que horas partimos?"

"Me encontre aqui às onze e meia, amanhã à noite," respondeu o outro.

Assentindo lentamente e sentindo que aquilo era muito importante, disse Snape: "Estarei aqui."

_(A Primeira Conversa)_

Em uma perspectiva mais simples, era apenas uma sexta-feira. Era Halloween, chovia e o treino de quadribol da Grifinória foi cancelado. Mas, por outro lado, foi um Halloween chocantemente mediano (em uma perspectiva mais simples). Ninguém em Hogwarts foi parar na Ala Hospitalar, ninguém engravidou, ninguém largou a escola, e ninguém foi expulso. As aulas começaram como de costume, e a vida meio que seguiu. Em uma perspectiva mais simples.

Naquela sexta-feira, Severus Snape teve duas breves conversas com Nicolai Mulciber, Lily Evans fez dupla com James Potter na aula de DCAT, Mary Mcdonald conheceu um lufano, o capitão de quadribol leu uma carta de sua mãe na hora do almoço, a aula de Herbologia passou como de costume (com Mary Mcdonald rejeitando um garoto da Corvinal), Lily Evans teve uma conversa com o monitor-chefe, e descobriu que James Potter fumava demais. Foi, numa perspectiva mais simples, apenas um dia bastante normal.

Em um plano maior, aquela sexta-feira de Halloween acabou sendo muito importante. Lily não percebeu isso no momento, e James também não, mas Severus Snape sim. Na verdade, ele se deu conta assim que pôs o pé na sala comunal da Sonserina naquela manhã.

"Snape," disse a voz de Nicolai Mulciber, quando o rapaz se aproximou dele. Ele se inclinou e, de forma reservada, disse: "Eu, Avery e Hester vamos sair amanhã à noite."

"Sair?" repetiu Snape secamente. "Que romântico."

"Vamos encontrar Malfoy," elaborou Mulciber friamente, e antes que seu colega de casa pudesse, desnecessariamente, questionar a razão, acrescentou: "Era isso que estávamos esperando. Eu não tenho que explicar, _tenho_, Severus?"

Snape sacudiu a cabeça. Seu estômago revirou desconfortavelmente.

"Você vem?" indagou Mulciber. Severus não queria ir, ou melhor, ele _queria_ ir, mas desejou que não quisesse.

"Eu vou pensar," disse Snape, e desceu para o café.

_(Lily Faz Dupla com James na Aula de Defesa)_

O primeiro período da aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas começou de forma tortuosa. Lily sabia disso desde que passara pela porta e sentiu a perspectiva de ficar sentada por 80 minutos sufocá-la. Sentou-se ao lado de Donna e esperou, batendo o pé ansiosamente contra o chão. A amiga tentou perguntar o que a estava deixando tão nervosa, mas a ruiva insistiu que "não podia dizer."

Na verdade, sua mente estava uma confusão há dias. Angústia e indecisão a atormentavam como uma noite de chuva: uma dúvida sombria e inoportuna suspensa no ar. Contar ou não contar...

_Toque. Toque. Toque._

"Quer parar com isso?" disparou James Potter.

Pela forma como seu dia estava se passando, Lily percebeu que não devia ter ficado surpresa quando, após sua chegada, o Professor Black anunciou que todos eles iam formar duplas, e pediu que todos os alunos cujos sobrenomes começassem com as letras de _A_ a _L_ fossem à frente e escrevessem seus nomes. Ela não devia ter ficado surpresa que, embora sendo estatisticamente mais provável que escolhesse um amigo (Shacklebolt, Snape, Mcdonald, Price, McKinnon...) e não um inimigo (Potter, por exemplo), o pedaço de pergaminho no qual escreveu contivesse o nome de alguém pertencente à última categoria.

Esse, porém, foi o caso e a razão pela qual, após quinze minutos de aula, era James Potter quem dividia a mesa com ela ao invés de Donna, e era James Potter quem estava reclamando de seu incessante batido de pé.

_Toque. Toque. Toque._

"Quer parar com isso?"

"Não," retrucou ela, estranhamente irritada. Afinal de contas, ele realmente não tinha feito nada.

"Bem, você ao menos terminou sua parte da redação?"

"Só faz 10 minutos que estou trabalhando nela," defendeu-se Lily.

"Posso considerar como um 'não'?" James deu uma olhada no papel dela antes que conseguisse esconder. "Você mal escreveu um parágrafo. Veja, estou quase terminando." Ele lhe mostrou uma folha de pergaminho coberta por uma letra desleixada.

"Você ficou com a parte mais fácil," respondeu a monitora. "Qualquer um pode escrever bastante sobre os _efeitos_ da maldição Imperius. A história requer pesquisa."

"Informação que você já teria, se tivesse lido o que foi passado."

"Quem é _você_? A Professora McGonagall? Eu _li_ o que foi passado, Potter. Eu só não consigo me lembrar de todos os detalhes de cor."

"Bom, _talvez_..."

"Bom, talvez," interrompeu Lily. "devêssemos parar de falar, e você devia me deixar voltar ao trabalho."

James deu de ombros e voltou para parte que lhe cabia na tarefa, fazendo os retoques finais na redação. Enquanto isso, Lily mastigava a ponta da pena, tentando se concentrar.

_O primeiro incidente no qual a Maldição Imperius foi oficialmente citada como diretamente ligada a uma fatalidade ocorreu em St. Petersburg em 1908, e... e... e... e…_

E?

Ela estava indo a _algum lugar_ com essa frase, mas _aonde_? Talvez Frank estivesse sob a Maldição Imperius...

_Toque. Toque. Toque._

James largou a pena, virando-se novamente para sua colega de mesa. "Evans."

"Que é?" Ela se deu conta de seu pé nervoso. "Ah."

"O que está acontecendo?" questionou ele, passando a mão pelo cabelo. "Estou falando sério: quanto mais cedo você desabafar, eu não mais terei que lutar contra a vontade de te estrangular." (Não que qualquer desejo daquele gênero realmente existisse no momento, mas isso – como dizem – nem influi, nem contribui).

"Eu só... eu não consigo me concentrar," respondeu Lily suspirando. "_Desculpa_, eu vou tentar ser..."

"O que aconteceu?" repetiu James. "Ora, vamos, Snaps, me diga."

Lily também largou a pena e apoiou o queixo na palma da mão. "Eu... _não posso_."

"Evans..."

"Estou falando sério, não posso. Não posso. _Não posso_. Eu… Eu sei de uma coisa." Ela sussurrou e James arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Por que você está sussurrando?" perguntou ele (sussurrando). "Não tem ninguém por perto, ninguém está prestando atenção na gente." Era verdade, com as duplas estabelecidas, a sala inteira estava repleta de discussões participativas, e as mesas ao redor dos dois estavam desocupadas, em qualquer caso. A conversa deles _realmente_ era particular.

"Porque eu quero," respondeu a ruiva de forma pouco criativa. Ela amarrou a cara.

"Então, o que é?"

"O quê?"

"O que é que você sabe?"

"Eu disse: _não posso te dizer_. Está ao menos prestando atenção?"

"Bem," disse James, "está claro que você precisa contar a alguém... eu recomendo um bom psicurandeiro. Essa coisa está te consumindo. E está me dando dor de cabeça". Ele indicou o pé dela.

**N/T:** James fala em "psych-healer", que seria um curandeiro psicologista, por isso traduzi como "psicurandeiro".

"_Está_ me consumindo," suspirou Lily, massageando a têmpora miseravelmente. "Eu simplesmente não sei o que _fazer_."

"Bem, eu te diria o que fazer," respondeu o companheiro, "se me dissesse o que é que você sabe."

Lily sacudiu a cabeça. "Não é tão simples."

"Então... é um segredo?"

"Mais ou menos. Eu não sei. Eu só… alguém me contou uma coisa… e foi em segredo, mas a coisa que a pessoa me contou envolve outra pessoa, e _eu_ não sei se deveria contar a essa pessoa que envolve."

"Se te contaram em segredo, não deveria contar," disse James. "Não é tão complicado."

"Mas _não é isso_..."

"Simples," concluiu ele com ar de quem sabe das coisas.

"Certo." Lily mordeu o lábio, ponderando a questão por um momento. "Tudo bem, então, vamos supor que você tivesse uma namorada..."

"Por quê?"

"Apenas siga meu raciocínio. Vamos supor que você tivesse uma namorada..."

"Uma namorada muito atraente."

"Sim, uma namorada muito atraente e que você gostasse muito."

"Tudo bem. Eu supus."

"Então, suponha que essa namorada meio que... beijou outra pessoa, ainda namorando você..."

"Improvável. Praticamente impossível, sério."

"Certo, mas essa sua namorada, ela estava... meio embriagada e passando por uma espécie de crise existencial, então ela beija esse outro cara nas férias... é uma daquelas coisas que simplesmente acontecem, e então ela imediatamente se arrepende de tudo. Não é nenhum tipo de caso sórdido contínuo... apenas uma única escapulida. Você ia querer saber disso?"

James revirou aquilo em sua mente diversas vezes, e então perguntou: "Foi mesmo apenas _uma_ vez? E não havia nenhum... sentimento complicado ou qualquer bobagem desse tipo?"

"Bem..." Lily mordeu o lábio. "Talvez, apenas talvez, o cara tenha beijado sua namorada novamente, e ela o beijou de volta, mas _então_ ela fugiu e ficou perfeitamente estável com você."

"Dois beijos e alguns conflitos emocionais?" indagou James. "Eu definitivamente ia querer saber. Primeiro para que eu pudesse acertar uma no cara, e segundo para que eu pudesse terminar com minha namorada vadia."

"Mas ela não é uma vadia! Ela é um anjo! Ela é maravilhosa e doce e sensível e vocês estão namorando há muito, _muito_ tempo!"

James arqueou as sobrancelhas, inclinando-se com um sorrisinho intrigado. "Você traiu o Harper, Snaps?"

A monitora lhe deu um tapa de leve. "_Não_. Não estou falando de _mim_. Pare de rir, Potter. _Não_ é sobre mim. Não foi sequer uma garota que traiu – foi um cara, se quer saber."

"Entendo," disse o capitão de quadribol, assentindo lentamente. "Não foi o namorado de Marlene Prince, foi? Eu definitivamente consigo enxergá-lo andando por ai com alguma vadia..."

"_Não_. Agora, pare de tentar adivinhar! Eu tenho que terminar essa redação..." Ela tentou voltar ao trabalho, mas James a agarrou pelo braço.

"Espere, não, eu vou falar sério. Então, esse casal misterioso – o cara, ele saiu de férias e apenas... se deparou com outra garota por acidente, certo? Não foi planejado?"

"É claro que não."

"E ele é um cara legal?"

"Sim, definitivamente."

"Então ele beijou uma garota acidentalmente e se arrependeu, mas depois ela o beijou novamente e ele... possivelmente retribuiu um pouco?"

"Sim," disse Lily. "E então, a bruxa que ele beijou, ela... ela _me_ disse que tem sentimentos verdadeiros por esse cara, e _ela_ pensa que alguma coisa poderia acontecer. Porém, pelo que posso _observar pessoalmente_ da situação, parece que _ele_ quer seguir em frente e esquecer tudo."

James assentiu lentamente. "Você não pode esconder, Evans. Tem que contar."

"Mas se ele estiver arrependido de verdade, eu poderia separar um grande casal sem nenhuma razão aparente."

"_Há_ uma razão aparente," reclamou o rapaz. "Ele beijou outra garota... _duas vezes_."

"Mas se estiver no passado…"

"Não está no passado se a namorada dele não sabe que ele é capaz de fazer algo assim, não é? É uma questão não resolvida que requer solução."

Lily mordeu a ponta da pena. "Você pode estar certo," admitiu a ruiva sem rodeios. "Mas eu _realmente_, _realmente_, não quero contar a verdade a ela... Quer dizer, ela o ama de verdade, e ele não é uma má pessoa, mas..."

"Snaps," interrompeu James, "você não devia contar à namorada."

"Não devia? Mas você disse..."

"Esse cara – ele é seu amigo?"

Lily assentiu.

"Então você devia falar com _ele_. Você não quer confundir os fatos e dar início a uma briga imensa por algo que ouviu de segunda mão, certo? Mas, ao mesmo tempo, é claramente importante o bastante para você apenas ignorar. Então, tem que conhecer os fatos – conversar com ele, ver o que ele diz, e então formar um juízo. Diga a ele que sabe de tudo e veja o que ele tem a dizer sobre isso. Se ele for realmente tão correto, vai confessar. Mas, convenhamos, não é _você_ que deve dizer à garota que o namorado dela beijou outra menina... não se eles são tão loucos um pelo outro como você diz. Portanto, não faça nada drástico. Apenas... fale com ele."

James concluiu e esperou com expectativa a resposta dela, mas a completa surpresa de Lily fez com que demorasse um tempo para se pronunciar. Por fim, ela afastou uma mecha esvoaçante de seu ondulado cabelo ruivo dos olhos e assentiu. "Você está certo. É um... bom conselho. Obrigada."

Ele curvou a cabeça um pouco e voltou à tarefa. Lily fez o mesmo.

_Durante décadas, a origem da Maldição Imperius foi atribuída aos esforços do governo alemão, que esperava eliminar a inconstância da vontade humana nas expedições militares do final do século XIX. No entanto, até mesmo os relatos mais antigos de... _

...Potter tinha dado um conselho consistente... surpreendentemente consistente. Por que era que ele conseguia ser tão legal, e segundos depois se provar um maldito idiota? Por que era que...

_...relatos mais antigos de feitiços "controladores", que manipulavam e até desarmavam a livre vontade da vítima, foram descobertos na China, Índia, e em partes da..._

...O mais estranho de tudo, é que havia tão pouca diferença perceptível entre o Potter maldoso e mal humorado e o Potter sincero e prestativo. O seu tom de voz mal mudava, e ainda assim as duas personalidades tinham efeitos tão opostos...

…_partes da África do Sul. O feitiço "Imperio" não surgiu oficialmente até 1902, publicado em um jornal americano como a descoberta de..._

...Mas seria possível que o _verdadeiro_ Potter fosse o genuíno, carismático e divertido, e o outro fosse apenas...

_...de um imigrante alemão, que mais tarde foi reportado por ter roubado a informação do projeto do governo para o qual contribuiu. O feitiço "Imperio" provou-se muito mais poderoso que os seus antecessores, tais como "Untersuchen!" e "Atakku!". Todavia, ao tempo de sua descoberta, o "Imperio" também foi, falsamente, considerado invencível: ou seja, acreditava-se que nenhuma pessoa a ele submetida poderia superar os efeitos..._

...uma armadura de imaturidade?

"Concluído," anunciou James, fazendo Lily dar um pulo. Ele olhou para o pergaminho dela. "Bem, pelo menos você fez algum progresso."

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa?" disse a ruiva, largando a pena. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas novamente, e ela interpretou como uma afirmação. "Não leve a mal... não estou tentando te culpar ou algo assim, o.k.? Eu só... eu só queria saber por que não confessou a McGonagall sobre a briga do Hall de Entrada."

Após algum tempo, James – com amargura – respondeu: "Você quer uma desculpa, não é? Mas eu não tenho uma. Não tenho uma boa razão que faça isso tudo desaparecer. Eu só estava... eu só estava sendo um idiota. Foi isso."

"Eu não acredito nisso," disse ela, antes que ele pudesse se virar. "Eu acho que tem uma razão. Tem que ter uma razão."

"Por que tem que ter uma razão?" questionou ele, frustrado. Lily suspirou.

"Por que, você... você bateu nele. Você bateu em Mulciber. Simplesmente apareceu do nada e deslocou o queixo dele, e isso não condiz com alguém que se preocupa com as consequências. Não se... encaixa."

James respirou pesadamente. Ele pareceu trabalhar algo em sua mente por quase um minuto antes de finalmente optar por falar. "Você já ouviu na regra das setenta e cinco, Snaps?" perguntou. Ela balançou a cabeça. "É uma regra antiga de Hogwarts. _Muito_ antiga, e não costuma ser muito invocada. A… hum… a coisa é que, essa regra – das setenta e cinco – diz que se um aluno receber setenta e cinco detenções, ele ou ela é apresentado ao corpo docente e... e eles votam se o aluno deve ou não ser expulso."

"Então, você está dizendo que…"

"Eu tenho setenta e quarto detenções," interrompeu ele. Lily arregalou os olhos.

"Setenta e quatro? Isso é... muito. Eu tenho _cinco_."

James não estava surpreso. Sorrindo amargamente, ele disse: "Enfim, essa é a verdade. Se eu confessasse ter socado Mulciber estaria correndo risco de ser expulso, e... eu estava _com medo de receber uma detenção_," disse ele com grande ironia, e observou a reação da monitora. "Nada heroico, hã?"

"O corpo docente te adora, Potter," disse Lily, ignorando as últimas palavras dele. "Até mesmo Slughorn te adora, e você não é particularmente brilhante em Poções. E então tem Flitwick, McGonagall, sem falar em Dumbledore, e Puttman e provavelmente Black também... você tem algumas das maiores notas da turma. Tenho certeza que votariam a seu favor."

"Snaps... as duas únicas outras pessoas que atingiram setenta e cinco detenções foram expulsas. É só... o esperado. Não importa se gostam de mim. Eles se sentiriam _obrigados_ a…"

"E por que simplesmente não me disse? Ou a Black, a Remus ou a alguém?"

James franziu o cenho, perplexo. "Por que eu faria isso?"

Lily olhou para ele como se a resposta fosse espantosamente óbvia. "Porque qualquer um de nós teria alegremente assumido a culpa! Quer dizer, _eu_ fiz isso para que a Grifinória não perdesse pontos – é claro que teria feito o mesmo para impedir que você fosse expulso."

"Mas... espere..._ quê?_"

"Bem, não acredita em mim?"

"Por que você me impediria de ser expulso? Você nem gosta de mim. Na verdade, você não meio que me _odeia_? Eu sou o 'cafajeste tirano' que sempre aborrece o seu melhor amigo!"

"Você me aborrece um pouco também," lembrou Lily. "E talvez haja momentos nos quais eu não me importaria em ver você sendo expulso, mas você... você socou Mulciber. E ele merecia. Talvez tenha sido inapropriado e mal pensado, mas... você não merece ser expulso por _aquilo_."

O capitão de quadribol piscou os olhos. "Eu não... quer dizer, eu realmente não te entendo. Mas… obrigado, eu acho."

"Por nada." Ela baixou os olhos para a tarefa.

"Precisa de ajuda para terminar?" indagou James.

"Não, só tenho mais um ou dois parágrafos, eu acho. Não deve demorar tanto." Ele apenas assentiu em resposta, antes de voltar os olhos para sua própria tarefa, a qual começou a reler. Com os olhos no papel, Lily acrescentou suavemente: "E eu não te odeio."

...

"Ah. O.k."

_(Mary Mcdonald Conhece um Lufano)_

Mary Mcdonald estava tendo um péssimo dia. Estava usando um cachecol laranja em comemoração ao feriado, e quase o deixara cair em sua poção duas vezes. Tropeçara a caminho do café da manhã, e agora tinha um corte no joelho. Sentia-se como se estivesse pesando trezentos quilos por nenhuma razão aparente, e a saia de seu uniforme parecia um pouco mais apertada e curta naquela manhã. Além disso, queria ter feito dupla com Sirius Black ou Donovan Atwater, e, ao invés disso, acabara com um lufano sem graça.

Não disposta a ser educada, Mary decidiu que deveria ser franca com seu parceiro – o garoto de olhos esbugalhados que olhava demais e andava com Adam McKinnon de vez em quando – e, portanto, enquanto ele pegava seus ingredientes de poção, a garota se virou para ele e disse: "_Eu_ queria fazer dupla com Donovan Atwater."

O lufano piscou os olhos. "Ah."

"Achei que devia saber."

"Ah."

"Porque Donovan Atwater é excelente em poções, e eu sou terrível, e não nos falamos a semana toda, Donovan e eu."

"Ah."

Mary franziu os lábios, que reluziam com brilho labial. "É tudo que tem a dizer?" indagou (era um dia muito terrível). "_Ah?_"

Os olhos do lufano ficaram – se possível – mais arregalados. "Eu... sinto muito?"

Mary suspirou. Ele não era um sujeito horrível, mas de forma alguma bonito. Tinha um queixo fino e uma cabeleira castanha sem graça, cortada (ou melhor, não cortada) como um dos Monkees, cobrindo principalmente suas orelhas e tocando o colarinho de sua camisa de Oxford. Tinha sardas, dentes decentes e um nariz longo e fino. O rapaz parecia definitivamente aterrorizado pela excepcionalmente bela Mary Mcdonald.

Ela teve pena dele. "Você não tem culpa," admitiu a garota, sentindo-se um tanto culpada. "E só que eu... eu tive um dia péssimo, eu acho. Eu queria muito fazer dupla com Donovan Atwater... e agora ele está fazendo dupla com aquela vadia da Alexa Kyle."

"Alexa Kyle não é uma vadia!" disse o garoto, alcançando o que devia ser seu recorde pessoal de inteligência. "Ela é muito bacana, na verdade, e ela me ajudou em Transfiguração no quarto ano!"

Foi a vez de Mary piscar os olhos confusa. "Certo," disse ela, "mas no momento ela está fazendo dupla com Donovan Atwater, e _ele_ não parece nada infeliz com isso, então ela é uma _vadia_!"

"Mas ela _não_ é." Ele claramente não entendia a situação. Ambos ficaram calados por um momento, antes de o lufano continuar: "Então, Donovan Atwater é seu... seu namorado ou algo do tipo?"

"Eu não sei," admitiu Mary. "Quer dizer, não, acho que não. Nós tivemos um encontro esse fim de semana, e... bem... vamos apenas dizer que eu não tive nenhuma notícia desde então."

"Vocês tiveram um encontro? Como podem ter tido um encontro? Não houve nenhum passeio a Hogsmeade ou jogo de quadribol…" Ele aguardou uma explicação, e Mary sentiu-se corar sob o olhar inocente dele. Mary nunca corava.

"Você não sai muito, não é?" perguntou ela. O lufano não entendeu a que ela estava se referindo e, consequentemente, fingiu preparar os ingredientes de sua poção. "Nós... nós ficamos no castelo," Mary tentou explicar. _E eu dei a um cara que nem sequer é meu namorado como uma perfeita vadia..._ "Passamos um bom momento juntos, e... eu não sei, não tive notícias de Donovan ultimamente, então estava esperando que caso fizesse dupla com ele hoje, tivéssemos chance de conversar. Em vez disso, estou com você, e ele está com a vadia da Alexa Kyle, e acho que está gostando disso."

O lufano assentiu. "Bem," começou ele lentamente, sem encará-la, "se é ele quem parece feliz em fazer dupla com Alexa Kyle, isso não faria _dele_ a vadia? Porque eu _conheço_ Alexa Kyle, e ela é muito legal. Ela me ajudou em Transfiguração no quarto ano."

"Você mencionou isso," falou Mary. "Mas garotos não podem ser vadias."

"Aposto que podem," respondeu em voz baixa, fazendo Mary rir.

Com uma última olhada para Donovan Atwater, a morena voltou a atenção para seu estranho parceiro lufano. "Qual é o seu nome, afinal?"

"Reginald." Ele não parecia nem um pouco surpreso por ela não saber seu nome, embora estivessem no mesmo ano.

"Reginald?" repetiu Mary. Talvez ela pudesse chamá-lo pelo sobrenome. "Reginald o quê?"

"Cattermole. Reginald Cattermole."

Ou não.

"Então… como seus amigos te chamam, Reginald Cattermole?"

"Bem..." ele pensou um pouco, e havia algo quase fofo em sua expressão naquele processo. "Bem... eles me chamam principalmente de 'Reginald'."

"Tudo bem, então, Reg," disse Mary. "Vamos ter que te arranjar um apelido."

_(O Capitão de Quadribol Recebe uma Carta)_

"O treino de quadribol está cancelado," informou Adam McKinnon a Donna Shacklebolt no almoço. O Salão Principal estava acinzentado naquela tarde. Apesar da luz laranja que emanava das abóboras suspensas no ar, o céu nublado parecia envolver o cômodo inteiro em uma névoa, conforme gotas de chuva caíam do céu sem molhar nada. Com a notícia que seu colega de time acabara de fornecer, a morena pousou o garfo e franziu o cenho.

"Onde você ouviu isso? E por que foi cancelado? Nosso primeiro jogo é em duas semanas."

"Black me disse para espalhar para o time," respondeu Adam, sentando-se ao lado dela e dando de ombros. "Ele só disse que Potter tinha cancelado o treino. É tudo que sei."

"Potter nunca _cancela_ os treinos," comentou Donna. "Ele marca treinos _adicionais_. É típico dele. É por isso que é capitão. Fanatismo."

Marlene Price, Mary Mcdonald e Lily Evans chegaram à refeição. "Donna e Adam, sentados numa árvore..." cantarolou Mary, fazendo Donna olhar feio para ela.

"Cresça e vá embora," disse ela, embora Mary não tenha obedecido a nenhum dos pedidos, sentando-se em frente aos dois. Lily e Marlene imitaram seu gesto.

"Sobre o que _vocês_ dois estavam conversando?" indagou Marlene no que seria um tom casual, enquanto se servia de uma maçã e não encarava ninguém.

"Potter cancelou o treino de quadribol," informou-lhes Donna. "McKinnon estava divulgando a notícia. E quando foi que se tornou crime eu falar com ele, afinal?"

"Não é crime," disse Marlene, um pouco mais confiante. "Eu só achei estranho, já que você nunca conversa com garotos, Don, ou... sabe... com as pessoas em geral."

"Eu converso com as pessoas!"

"Pessoas chamadas Lily Evans," sugeriu Mary.

"Me pergunto porque Potter cancelou o treino," interferiu Lily, focando-se nesse assunto, embora não soubesse o porquê. "Não foi por causa do tempo, foi?"

"Potter nos faria treinar num furacão," disse Adam secamente, e Donna concordou.

"Ele deve estar de mau humor," disse ela. "Agora que estou pensando nisso, eu o vi saindo quando entrei há poucos minutos, e ele parecia um pouco chateado. É claro que é difícil dizer. E, Mary, eu falo com _um monte_ de pessoas além de Lily."

"Como _quem_?"

"Bem... os professores, quando fazem perguntas na aula, e..."

Suas colegas continuaram a discutir, mas Lily se viu desinteressada. Como Donna dissera, o capitão de quadribol estava, de fato, ausente da mesa da Grifinória, e – após um momento de debate interno – a ruiva se levantou. Inventando uma desculpa para as amigas distraídas, a monitora saiu rapidamente do salão.

Ela não sabia ao certo _porque_ se sentia compelida a procurar por James Potter... era algo que alguém faria por um amigo, e James não era exatamente seu melhor amigo. Ao mesmo tempo, ele tinha sido completamente _legal_ durante a aula de Defesa... e prestativo também.

Quando a ruiva chegou ao Hall de Entrada, estava procurando tão intensamente por James, que não viu Frank Longbottom e esbarrou com ele.

"Ah, desculpa!" gritou o monitor-chefe, agarrando seu braço para que a garota não caísse no chão. "Você está bem?"

"Bem? Ah, sim, estou... ouça, Frank, eu tenho que…" Lily ficou dividida por um momento, e então continuou: "Eu tenho que falar com você mais tarde... é muito importante."

"Hum… sim, tudo bem, estou livre agora, se você quiser conv..."

"Não posso agora. Te vejo mais tarde."

Com isso, Lily se afastou, andando rapidamente pelo saguão lotado. Trabalhando sob a premissa de que James fora para a sala comunal, começou a subir a escadaria. Quanto mais subia pelos corredores do castelo, encontrava cada vez menos alunos. Quase todos tinham ido almoçar quando ela alcançou o sexto andar.

Uma rápida olhada pelo corredor lhe disse que estava deserto. Uma segunda olhada lhe disse o contrário, pois um pouco mais abaixo uma figura estava de pé, recostada na parece, com as mãos nos bolsos. E era James.

"Potter, você está bem?" indagou Lily, aproximando-se. Ele a encarou, mas não parecia compreender direito sua presença, e ela sabia que jamais tinha visto aquela expressão no rosto dele antes: uma terrível combinação de raiva, angústia e confusão.

"Ele está... ele está voltando," disse James, como se não conseguisse entender as palavras que proferia. "Ele está simplesmente... ele está voltando." Em seguida, o capitão de quadribol ficou em silêncio e Lily não sabia o que dizer. Tudo que entendia era que a expressão no rosto do garoto a atormentou, e desejou nunca tê-la visto. De repente, ele pareceu perceber que não estava sozinho. O rapaz começou a se endireitar e passou a mão no cabelo. Por outro lado, Lily notou um pedaço de pergaminho amassado. "Sinto muito," disse James. "Sinto muito... eu não… tenho que ir."

E ele saiu depressa.

_(Herbologia Passa Como de Costume)_

_(Com Mary Rejeitando um Corvino)_

James voltara ao normal na aula de Herbologia aquela tarde. Ou, afinal, foi o que pareceu. Ele ficou com os outros Marotos e, em algum momento, colocou uma bomba de bosta na mochila da Samuel Avery. O rapaz terminou sua tarefa sobre descaroçar uma _Gordyshot_ com ao menos duas explosões fedidas nesse meio tempo, e amenizou as coisas quando o Professor Puttman quis saber por que vários sonserinos pareciam estar exalando um _terrível_ _odor_.

N/T: _**Gordyshot.**_ Eu sinceramente não encontrei essa planta em nenhum dos livros, se alguém souber a tradução, me avise, por favor, que eu altero ^^

Era um dia bastante normal, pelo menos até onde Lily podia observar, e não era muito. Escolhera um lugar ao lado de Marlene, que era particularmente talentosa em Herbologia, o que significava que não se incomodaria em perceber que a ruiva estava distraída ou mesmo dedicando atenção acima da média a James Potter.

Não que isso impostasse, pois Marlene também estava ocupada analisando a turma. A loira tinha percebido que Mary Macdonald estava ajudando um garoto da Lufa-Lufa com a planta.

"Aquele garoto com Mary," disse Marlene, quando ela e Lily começaram a se limpar após terminarem de coletar as sementes necessárias... "é o que estava com Adam naquela noite, não é?"

"Qual noite?" questionou Lily, e então, compreendendo, continuou: "Ah, você quer dizer o sujeito que o viu quase... pulando?" Estremecendo, Marlene concordou: "Sim, é ele. O nome dele é Reginald."

"Ele fez dupla com Mary hoje em Poções, certo?"

"Certo." Lily observou os dois. "Você não acha que tem alguma coisa ali…?"

Marlene sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu creditaria a Mary muita coisa," disse ela, "mas aquele garoto não é nem de perto... _Mary_ o bastante."

Lily deu de ombros. "Dê um tempo a ela. Ela só tem dezesseis anos e é..."

"Bonita," terminou Marlene. "Eu sei."

Do outro lado da sala, os Marotos se lavavam em outra pia. "Querem saber o que eu penso," começou Sirius pensativo, "eu não acho que Merlin existiu. Aposto que é tudo invenção... como um mito."

"Bobagem," disse Remus, revirando os olhos acinzentados. "É claro que ele existiu."

"Então por que é que em cada quadro ele aparece diferente?" questionou. Sirius "E as vozes sempre soam diferente."

"Isso não prova nada," argumentou o Sr. Moony. "Ele era um velho biruta com uma barba branca... ninguém presta atenção à aparência delas. Provavelmente as telas foram pintadas com base em memórias."

"Ou [ imaginação," sugeriu Sirius com o ar de quem sabe das coisas. "E tem outra coisa – como é que não há nenhum retrato de um _jovem_ Merlin. Ninguém pensa nele como um cara jovem."

"Porque ele não realizou nada de importante quando jovem," disse Remus.

"Ou porque ele não existiu até alguém inventá-lo como um cara _velho_," finalizou Sirius com satisfação. Mais uma vez Remus revirou os olhos, uma prática que se tornou uma espécie de hábito nos últimos anos. Ainda debatendo o assunto com o amigo, ele terminou de lavar as mãos e rumou de volta à mesa, enquanto Padfoot o seguiu, sorrindo contente. Peter ficou para trás enquanto James esfregava os últimos resquícios de sujeira das unhas.

"Você está bem, Prongs?" indagou Wormtail. "Você desapareceu na hora do almoço. Está tudo bem?"

O capitão terminou de lavar as mãos e secou-as com uma toalha. "Está tudo bem, Wormtail," disse ele pela primeira vez desde o início da aula, revelando tudo, menos alegria em sua voz. "Eu estou bem. Vamos, eu tenho outra bomba de bosta com o nome de Mulciber nela."

Peter não discutiu a questão.

Quando a aula terminou, estava chovendo novamente, e houve uma espécie de corrida pelos guarda-chuvas. Sirius Black convocou um do castelo, alargando-o para abrigar os quatro Marotos. Alguns alunos mais espertos conjuraram feitiços para repelir a chuva, e, quanto a Lily, ela trouxera o próprio guarda-chuva para a aula. Havia espaço para abrigar duas pessoas.

"Eu digo para deixarmos Mary cuidar de si mesma," disse Marlene. "O cabelo dela fica tão perfeito molhado, quanto seco... garota de sorte."

"Eu só vou me certificar," respondeu Lily, esperando Mary terminar de guardar os materiais.

Ficando impaciente, Marlene notou Miles do outro lado da estufa e rumou na direção dele.

"Você tem um guarda-chuva?" perguntou a loira ao namorado. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, indicando a varinha.

"Eu tenho _magia_, Marly," disse sarcasticamente. "Você deveria tentar algum dia." Miles acenou a varinha, murmurando um feitiço. "Um _Impervius_," informou ele. "Você não vai se molhar se sair na chuva agora. Te vejo na festa à noite." Com isso, ele se foi.

Desanimada, Marlene retornou até Lily, que ainda esperava por Mary. "Eu vou para o castelo," disse a loira. "Feitiço _Impervius_," acrescentou em resposta ao olhar questionador da ruiva. "Te vejo daqui a pouco." No entanto, Marlene não dera três passos, quando sentiu gotas de chuva em seu cabelo.

"Droga," xingou a loira, sacando a varinha para conjurar seu próprio _Impervius_, quando a chuva parou. Pelo menos para ela.

"Desafiando a natureza?" perguntou Adam McKinnon, aparecendo. Ele segurava um guarda-chuva sobre a cabeça dela. "É um negócio arriscado, Price."

"Eu estava com um _Impervius_, mas não deve ter sido um muito bom," respondeu Marlene, aproximando-se agradecida.

"Às vezes uma ou duas gotas de chuva podem se esgueirar através do melhor _Impervius_," consolou-lhe Adam casualmente.

"Bem, eu não me importo. Miles conjurou o feitiço."

"Hum… acho que não foi um feitiço muito eficiente, não é mesmo?"

Marlene riu. "Não, acho que não foi."

Enquanto isso, o lufano com quem Mary passara a aula estava indo embora com um de seus colegas de Casa, e a garota dirigia-se a uma paciente Lily quando algo – ou melhor, alguém – a desviou.

"E aí, Mary," disse Donovan Atwater, um corvino bonito e de ombros largos, aproximando-se da grifinória com um sorriso. "Desculpa se estive distante essa semana... estive um pouco ocupado ultimamente. Os dias da semana são sempre tão agitados."

"Sem problemas, Donovan," respondeu Mary, e sua voz assumiu aquele tom doce e sedutor de quando falava com garotos. "Feliz Halloween."

"Feliz Halloween," respondeu o corvino. "Gostei do seu... do seu cachecol." Ele indicou o acessório laranja vivo, e ela o agradeceu timidamente. "Então, eu estava imaginando se você queria ir à festa de Halloween comigo hoje à noite... como um encontro. Eu me diverti bastante no sábado."

Mary pensou sobre aquilo. Ele tinha um sorriso bacana. A grifinória sorriu para ele. "É muito gentil de sua parte, Donovan, mas tenho outros planos."

Surpreso: "Ah. É mesmo? Um… ah… encontro?"

"Não. Eu vou com Marlene, Lily e Donna," disse Mary. Por que aquilo era tão... satisfatório?

"Bom," começou Donovan, seu sorriso retornando, "elas são suas colegas de quarto. Aposto que não se importariam se passasse a noite comigo."

"Eu _tenho certeza_ que não," disse Mary. "Mas não estou nada interessada em ser seu projeto de fim de semana." Com isso, a bruxa deu as costas e se juntou a Lily, que tinha uma expressão curiosa no rosto.

"O que foi aquilo?" indagou a ruiva, enquanto se dirigiam ao castelo. "Donovan Atwater te convidou para sair de novo?"

Mary assentiu. "E eu disse 'não.'"

"É mesmo?"

"Sim."

"Eu pensei que gostasse dele."

"Eu gosto."

"Então, por que você disse 'não?'"

Mary considerou a pergunta, e então sorriu. "Porque ele é uma vadia."

Lily riu. "Uma vadia?" repetiu. "Você sempre disse que garotos não podem ser chamados de 'vadias.'" A morena simplesmente deu de ombros. "Mary Mcdonald, eu acho que você deve estar evoluindo."

"Acho que você pode estar certa, Lily. Tinha que acontecer eventualmente."

_(Uma Palavrinha com o Monitor-Chefe)_

Talvez numa tentativa de distrair os alunos de Hogwarts das terríveis situações do mundo lá fora, ou talvez para distrair os alunos de Hogwarts das terríveis situações dentro da própria escola (a investigação de Lathe se mostrara, até então, pouco frutífera), a Festa de Halloween foi particularmente esplendorosa aquele ano. A comida foi mais farta e de melhor qualidade, a decoração mais elaborada, e os fantasmas encenaram o que supostamente devia ser uma versão bastante dramática do conto da Varinha das Varinhas, mas – devido ao envolvimento de Peeves – virou comédia mais de uma vez.

Quando todos estavam sentados para começar a apreciar a deliciosa refeição preparada para eles, Lily notou que Luke Harper sentou-se à sua direita. Ele a beijou no rosto, e a ruiva percebeu que não tinha falado com o namorado nos últimos dois dias. Ela se inclinou e o beijou mais apaixonadamente nos lábios.

Ele sorriu quando se separaram (Donna – que estava por perto – revirou os olhos) e perguntou: "O que foi isso?"

Sobretudo remorso. "Você é um bom namorado, foi por isso" respondeu Lily. Luke serviu-lhe um copo de suco de abóbora: um gesto desnecessário, mas não tão desagradável. "Por que está nessa mesa?"

"Ninguém presta atenção às formalidades das Casas nos feriados," disse o rapaz animadamente. "Você não se importa, não é?"

"Não, é claro que não."

"Ótimo. É claro que a comida não vai ser tão boa quanto geralmente é nessas festas." Luke escolheu uma fatia considerável de presunto. "Eles encomendaram de alguma loja em Londres, em vez da loja da minha família em Hogsmeade."

Lily perguntou educadamente porque tinham feito isso, e enquanto Luke embarcava na explicação, a ruiva lançou um olhar à mesa da Sonserina do outro lado do salão. Snape não olhava para ela, mas estava sentado sozinho. Então, com menos razão ainda, a monitora se viu procurando os Marotos. James, acompanhando, como de costume, pelos outros três, parecia estar em perfeito bom humor. Ela não tivera nenhum contato com ele desde seu estranho acesso no almoço.

"… de qualquer forma, foi isso que minha irmã disse na carta," Luke terminava a história, e Lily assentiu.

"Isso é…" _Péssimo? Bom?_ O que é que ele estava dizendo? "... interessante."

"São os negócios," respondeu Luke dando de ombros. Naquele instante, Lily viu Frank Longbottom entrar no salão com Alice ao seu lado. Uma onda de apreensão a engoliu quando lembrou que tinha de confrontá-lo _naquela noite_. Luke não pôde deixar de notar o súbito desconforto da namorada. "Você está bem, Lily?"

"Quê? Sim, estou bem. É só… algo que tenho que fazer. É… coisa da monitoria. Estou meio temerosa, só isso."

"Posso fazer alguma coisa para ajudar?" ofereceu o corvino. Lily desviou os olhos de Frank, fixando-os em Luke.

Não. Não havia _nada_ que ele pudesse fazer, havia? Considerou compartilhar alguma versão da história... perguntar o que ele pensava da situação, mas, novamente, aquilo parecia desnecessário. Ela já sabia exatamente o que tinha de fazer, e podia se conter porque, para falar a verdade, já tinha discutido o assunto.

Com James Potter.

"Frank!"

Lily alcançou o monitor-chefe após a festa, quando os alunos dirigiam-se às salas comunais, empanturrados de comida (comida muito boa, não importava o que Luke Harper dissesse). Ele sorriu bondoso para ela, enquanto a ruiva esperava os outros alunos passarem por eles na escadaria.

"Olá, Lily," cumprimentou ele. "Você queria falar comigo, certo? Ah, e já que está aqui, eu estava pensando – e eu normalmente não pediria isso – mas eu estava pensando se você poderia trocar os turnos das patrulhas com Bertram Aubrey, por conta de..."

"Eu _sei_, Frank."

"Você sabe…?"

Em uma fração de segundos, Lily considerou tudo. Considerou Alice e considerou o sorriso de Carlotta quando estavam sentadas na cama do dormitório, discutindo seu novo amor, considerou há quanto tempo conhecia Frank, e considerou como – há tantos anos atrás – ele passou semanas criando coragem apenas para falar com Alice, e considerou que poderia perder o amigo.

"Eu sei sobre Carlotta," interrompeu Lily. A expressão de Frank mudou radicalmente, a cordialidade casual dando lugar ao completo choque em meros segundos. "Eu sei o que aconteceu nas férias e sei o que aconteceu domingo, e não posso mais ficar calada."

"Lily," começou Frank trêmulo, "foi uma névoa..."

"Por favor, não," continuou Lily em voz alta. "Por favor, não aguento mais isso. Se acabou... se _realmente_ acabou com Carlotta, você tem que falar com Alice. Se não acabou, _eu_ vou falar, porque isso não é justo com ela."

"Eu sei disso, e..."

"Não é justo porque ela te ama, e você esteve escondendo isso dela, e não há _nunca_... quero dizer, _nunca_, uma desculpa para trair." Frank ficou calado. "Você tem que contar a ela, Frank. Hoje. Agora."

Ele ainda estava calado, e então levantou os olhos para encará-la. "Eu vou contar."

_(Lily Evans Descobre que James Fuma Demais)_

Sinceramente, era uma visão um tanto engraçada. James Potter ali, esticado sobre a mesa da Grifinória com um cigarro entre dois dedos, levando-o aos lábios e inalando. Seus olhos avelã fixos no céu encantado – uma massa preta de ar, a luz branca das estrelas e nuvens pesadas, que pareciam se afastar. Era tarde, e as chances de ele ser pego eram poucas, mas devia ter sido mais cauteloso, pensou Lily, pois sequer a ouviu entrar no Salão Principal. Na verdade, não a ouviu de forma alguma até que falasse.

"Você fuma."

Ele se assustou e olhou em volta. Então – percebendo que era apenas Lily – tornou a deitar a cabeça sobre a mão que não segurava o cigarro. "Devo inventar uma forma genial de te dizer quão eficientemente fez a declaração mais óbvia do mundo, ou um simples 'bom, _é óbvio_' basta?"

"Posso ver _porque_ você fuma," disse Lily secamente, "te faz ficar de bom humor."

James esperou a garota se aproximar da mesa: esperou pela afirmação que quase todo ser humano fazia ao descobrir seu hábito de fumar. Esperou pela observação cliché e abundantemente óbvia, que geralmente era algo semelhante a: "Essas coisas vão te matar, sabe." Não veio. Lily alcançou a mesa da Grifinória e sentou-se no banco, completamente impassível ao fato de ele estar deitado em cima da mesa (ou ficando calada sobre isso, de qualquer forma). Na verdade, eles ficaram daquela maneira por um tempo, em total silêncio, até ele se sentir compelido a falar.

"Ouça, sobre mais cedo…" começou ele, esperando que a garota o interrompesse, mas ela não o fez. "No corredor, na hora do almoço, eu... não foi nada. Foi só uma coisa de momento, e... não foi nada..."

"O que aconteceu?" incitou Lily calmamente.

"Minha mãe escreveu," disse James, sem saber porquê. "Ela só estava... ela disse que meu pai está voltando para casa... ele e minha mãe se separaram no verão, e agora eu acho que ele... está de volta."

Lily sentiu que estava ouvindo algo que ainda não fora pronunciado em voz alta. A ruiva assentiu lentamente, tentando não parecer tão chocada, porque, na verdade, as únicas palavras que vieram à sua mente seriam completamente inapropriadas para o momento. No entanto, essas quatro palavras batucavam repetidamente em sua cabeça, como um disco arranhado, superando sua hesitação em acreditar nelas.

_James Potter é humano._

"Sinto muito se isso é algo que te desagrada," disse ela após um tempo. "Sinto mesmo."

James não respondeu. Em vez disso, perguntou sem cerimônia: "Então, como me encontrou? Ou será que foi o destino?"

"Sirius Black, na verdade," disse Lily. "Ele disse que eu te encontraria aqui."

"Por que estava me procurando?" insistiu o outro, com uma pitada de divertimento que fez a ruiva se sentir desconfortável.

"Para te agradecer," disse de uma vez. "Você foi muito bacana na aula de Defesa, e achei que devia te agradecer por isso – e pelo conselho. Considere isso um reforço positivo." Aquilo fez James rir, o que fez Lily sorrir, embora ele não tenha visto, pois ainda estava deitado sobre a mesa, com os olhos no teto que projetava o céu, enquanto ela continuava devidamente sentada no banco. James corrigiu a postura um momento depois ao se sentar, e Lily, por seu turno, colocou-se sentada sobre a mesa, ao lado dele.

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa?" indagou a ruiva, enquanto ele dava uma longa tragada. James disse que ela podia. "Por que você não quer que seu pai volte para casa? Quer dizer, não estou fingindo saber muito sobre você, mas... pelo pouco conhecimento que tenho de você, de Sirius e tudo mais... você e sua família sempre aparentaram se dar muito bem. A primeira vez que eu te conheci... no trem no primeiro ano... você disse que queria ser um grifinório por conta do seu pai."

James exalou. A fumaça do cigarro subiu girando em direção ao escuro céu noturno. "Eu passei a maior parte da minha vida idolatrando meu pai," começou o bruxo pensativo. "Queria ser ele quando crescesse. Queria assumir sua posição no Ministério, e me sentia orgulho porque minha mãe dizia que eu parecia com ele. Não sei ao certo quando percebi que ele a fazia infeliz, mas... eles simplesmente não combinam. Não estou dizendo que a culpa é dele ou dela. Mas, sei lá, um dia a criança olha para seus pais como pessoas de verdade... não apenas como seu pai e sua mãe, mas como pessoas, e... como pessoas, eles não combinam. Eles são apenas… eles são errados. Eles brigam, e eu sei que seriam mais felizes separados: meu pai com todo o tempo para si e minha mãe sem... sem ter que imaginar se deve ou não guardar o jantar." Outra longa tragada.

Lily tentou se lembrar se já pensara algo do tipo sobre seus pais. "Meu pai morreu," disse ela por fim. James a encarou. "Você já deve saber disso – eu perdi alguns dias de aula no quarto ano, e as notícias sempre se espalham rápido."

"Eu tinha esquecido," admitiu James.

"Certo, bom… meu pai não era perfeito, nem especial, ele apenas… ele era apenas _normal_." Lily se esforçou para expressar tudo com as palavras certas. "Ele e minha mãe brigavam às vezes Ele também tinha problema com apostas... não algo sério como perder todo nosso dinheiro ou algo assim, mas o jogo sempre foi uma tentação para ele, então não podia ir para corridas ou coisas do tipo. Ele bebia um pouco, também. Geralmente ele conseguia lidar com isso, mas teve essa vez, quando eu tinha cerca de... sei lá, sete anos talvez, ele perdeu o emprego, saiu e ficou completamente embriagado. É claro que não quero que pense que meus pais eram infelizes, porque eles não eram... de forma alguma. Eles eram um daqueles casais feitos um para o outro, que todos esperam que seus pais sejam, mas... sabe, as coisas nem sempre funcionavam perfeitamente. Eles brigavam pelas coisas mais ridículas também, do tipo... meu pai fumar dentro de casa, ou minha mãe trabalhar demais. Uma vez, eles discutiram sobre – sei lá – dinheiro ou algo assim, e minha mãe ficou tão chateada, que foi para o quarto chorar, e eu fiquei tão... _zangada_ com meu pai, que pensei: '_quando estiver desenhando na escola, e a professora mandar levar o desenho para os pais, não vou entregar a ele_'. Eu tinha seis anos, então desafiar a ordem sagrada da professora era a coisa mais dolorosa que eu podia imaginar para fazer com meu pai. E, claro, como eu disse, eu _tinha seis anos_, então quando ele trouxe sorvete para mim e para Petunia e flores para minha mãe, tudo foi perdoado, mas... Eu acho que deve ter sido a única vez em toda minha vida que direcionei toda a minha raiva a um único objeto. Eu simplesmente queria muito machucá-lo. Foi... assustador." Lily respirou.

James esperou um bom tempo para falar. "Eu realmente não sei do que você está falando, Snaps," disse ele por fim.

"Eu estou _dizendo_," insistiu Lily destemida, "que meu pai não era perfeito... nem de longe, mas ele está morto agora, e eu daria tudo para tê-lo de volta."

Incapaz de pensar em uma resposta adequada, James encarou o cigarro, que diminuía. "Isso é grandioso e tudo mais, Evans," começou bruscamente, "mas não é a mesma situação de forma alguma, sabe, e..."

"Ah, eu sei," interrompeu Lily de imediato. "Não, eu só... eu só queria te contar algo, porque me contou também."

"Eu não sei por que te contei."

"Porque eu estou aqui, e sou uma garota bonita," disse Lily, fazendo James sorrir. "Por que você fuma?" perguntou casualmente.

Ele ponderou a pergunta. "Gosto da aparência."

"Deus, esse é o motivo mais ridículo que já ouvi."

"Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer," corrigiu James rapidamente. "Olhe." Ele deu uma tragada e exalou. Uma coluna de fumaça prateada cascateou à frente, serpenteando e girando contra as paredes do salão escuro, como que estimulada por uma força invisível. "Está vendo?" disse James em voz baixa. "Tem que admitir, há algo impressionante na fumaça."

Lily tirou os olhos da névoa e olhou para ele. "Continua sendo um motivo ridículo," disse ela com sinceridade. "Mas pelo menos é interessante." E talvez ele estivesse certo.

"Obrigado." Ele prosseguiu fumando, e Lily observou a fumaça. "Imagino que tenha dado ouvidos ao que eu disse na aula de Defesa, então?" perguntou James depois de um tempo. "Falou com esse cara da namorada?"

"Sim. Acho que todos vão estar a par de tudo em breve… não vou estragar a surpresa para você."

"Não se preocupe muito com isso," aconselhou o outro. "Quer dizer, se esses dois são tão feitos um para o outro quanto você parece acreditar, eles vão sobreviver."

"Não consigo acreditar que eu tenha sido tão covarde sobre essa coisa toda," lamentou Lily. "Eu devia ter falado logo. Estava só me enganando: não há _nunca_ uma desculpa para trair."

"Não sei não," disse James.

"Você não _sabe_?"

"Sei lá… a vida é complicada. Acho que não há _desculpa_, mas… as coisas nem sempre fazem sentido. Talvez empatia seja a melhor opção."

Lily não concordava, mas sentar ali com James era estranhamente reconfortante, e ela não queria arruinar aquilo com uma briga. Observou as incandescentes brasas cor de laranja na ponta do cigarro e esperou que ele falasse novamente. O cigarro estava quase no fim quando ele falou, e foi sobre outro assunto: "Ele simplesmente foi embora, sabe..."

Pega de surpresa, Lily indagou: "Seu pai?"

James assentiu. "Quer dizer, ele disse à minha mãe e tudo mais, mas sequer passou pelo meu quarto para dizer 'tchau'. Na manhã seguinte ele apenas... não estava lá."

"Talvez ele tenha pensando que ia ser muito difícil ir embora se te visse," sugeriu ela. James sacudiu a cabeça, divertindo-se com ironia.

"É mais provável que soubesse que eu não queria vê-lo. Na maior parte do verão, eu e ele não estávamos nos dando bem... ele estava numa onda de 'disciplina'. Tentando estabelecer toque de recolher pela primeira vez e tudo mais. Deve ter lido algum livro sobre paternidade... finalmente."

"Disciplina? Imagine só."

"Eu sei, o.k.?"

Rindo, Lily disse: "Então, suponho que não tenha sofrido muita punição na infância?"

James suspirou. "Eu não quero que pense que sou uma espécie de 'pobre garotinho rico', sabe. Meus pais estavam encantados comigo... minha infância foi relativamente sem drama. Eles nunca tentavam me controlar ou me dizer o que fazer – eu tinha as melhores vassouras, animais de estimação e heranças da família. E, na maior parte do tempo, meus pais eram legais... era tudo uma… loucura, com meu pai no DELM… que é o Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, o que significava que ele trabalhava praticamente o tempo inteiro. Minha mãe não voltou a trabalhar até eu ingressar em Hogwarts, e, por essa época, ela já criara um filho e tinha crescido. Meu pai... ele apenas ganhou dinheiro. Não que a gente precisasse, a proposito, já que somos cheios da grana."

"Legal."

"Eu não vou mentir," disse James. "Eu poderia gastar cem galões todos os dias sem ganhar um nuque, e não teria que me preocupar durante anos."

"Isso é loucura. E o que você vai fazer quando terminar Hogwarts? Não vai ter que se preocupar com o aluguel... vai ficar sem fazer nada, lendo revistas e comendo feijõezinhos de todos os sabores?"

"Quadribol," respondeu. "Eu gostaria de jogar quadribol." Mas ele achou que não queria falar sobre isso ainda, então redirecionou: "E você?"

"Eu quero escrever," disse Lily.

"Nobre," comentou James. "Uma profissão mais nobre do que a que eu escolhi, suponho. Então, para quem, Profeta Diário? Ou você é mais uma romancista?"

"Bem, eu, _infelizmente_, vou ter que me preocupar com o aluguel," explicou Lily, "e romances dificilmente são uma forma prática de começar a fazer essa conta."

"Praticidade é entediante."

"Praticidade é necessária."

James encolheu os ombros. "Bem, estou feliz por não viver de acordo com o que é 'prático' o tempo todo. Eu ficaria entediado pra caramba. Não sei como consegue, Snaps."

"Você provavelmente não teria setenta e quatro detenções se tivesse um pouco mais de praticidade, Potter."

"E daí? Eu me diverti imensamente com quase todas as coisas me levaram a receber detenção. Não retiraria nada do que fiz."

Lily olhou para ele, e ele apreciou ela parecer um pouco desapontada. "Não mesmo? Nada?"

E ele seria um mentiroso se, naquele instante, dissesse que não se arrependia de absolutamente nada. "Talvez algumas coisas," confessou o capitão de quadribol. "Acho que nem sempre fui um grande exemplo de _gentileza_, e há um ou dois lufanos que... sei lá... talvez eu não tivesse azarado, se pudesse fazer tudo de novo." Um pensamento lhe ocorreu: "Ei, talvez eu _deva _tomar outra detenção. Acho que ser expulso ia aborrecê-los pra caramba, hã?"

Lily revirou os olhos. "Eu te proíbo de ser expulso para aborrecer seus pais," disse ela.

"Você me proíbe? Com que fundamento?"

"Eu não sei… sanidade, por exemplo. E quem ia manter Sirius na coleira?" James riu. Lily corou levemente. "Ouça, Potter," começou ela sem rodeios, "o que – o que estamos fazendo aqui, exatamente?"

"Eu estou fumando. E você está me colocando na berlinda."

Cruzando os braços, Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Em primeiro lugar: está enganado. Em segundo lugar, não estou me referindo a isso. Quis dizer... hoje, nós fomos... legais. Você me deu um bom conselho, e eu o segui, e agora estamos sentados aqui, conversando como se talvez fôssemos..." Mas ela não teve coragem de dizer a palavra. "...não fôssemos inimigos."

"Será que _tudo_ precisa de definição, Evans?" indagou James com um suspiro. Lily sacudiu a cabeça vigorosamente.

"Não estou dizendo que devíamos ser melhores amigos," argumentou ela. "Só estou... eu só quero consistência. Se você vai ser legal comigo às vezes, quero um aviso. Se vai dizer que sou uma idiota e me colocar para baixo sem razão alguma, quero um aviso, para que eu possa manter algumas pedras num tamanho razoável na bolsa para atirar na sua cabeça de vez em quando. Eu só... você me confunde, e eu odeio isso, e me faz não gostar de você mesmo... _especialmente_ quando age como um cara decente. O que..." acrescentou rapidamente, "é muito raro, mas é isso aí."

James olhou atentamente para ela. Na fraca luz das tochas e do luar artificial, Lily Evans parecia quase perfeita, e James sabia o que _ele_ queria, mas também sabia que essa seria a última vez, em um longo período, que ela sentaria tão perto dele se lhe dissesse a verdade naquele momento. Em vez disso, com bastante segurança, ele disse: "Bem, o que você quer que eu diga?" E talvez tenha saído um pouco mais rude do que ele pretendia, mas... só um pouco.

Lily percebeu que havia uma inconfundível tensão em sua voz, mas, por alguma razão, ela descobriu que não se importava muito. Achou que talvez pudesse se acostumar com a aspereza dele. "Eu não ligo para o que diz," disse friamente. "Mas eu meio que quero ser sua amiga."

(Aqui, até _Lily_ se surpreendeu com Lily)

"Ah." Pela primeira vez, James não tinha nada para dizer.

"Mas de um jeito ou de outro," continuou ela, "se você quiser ser um idiota comigo e com todo mundo, é problema _seu_, mas... bem... acho que você poderia ser legal se apenas... desinflasse e acreditasse em si. E podem parecer ideias conflitantes, mas não são. Então…" Lily deslizou de cima da mesa, e, ajustando a saia, preparou-se para sair do salão. "... é assim que me sinto. Mas está em suas mãos."

A ruiva começou a se afastar. Caminhara cerca de um quarto do salão antes de James dizer: "Snaps." Lily se virou, com as mãos nos bolsos das vestes. "Como... como seu pai morreu?"

(Incerta) "Por que pergunta?"

"Porque… eu te contei outra coisa sobre mim, e você devia me contar mais alguma coisa sobre você." A bruxa não parecia convencida. "E porque é algo que se deve saber sobre sua potencial... amiga." James levou o cigarro à boca para preencher o silêncio.

Lily mordeu o lábio por um momento. Sem nenhum traço de ressentimento, julgamento, nem _nada_, exceto ironia, ela respondeu: "Câncer de pulmão." E então foi embora.

_(A Segunda Conversa)_

Severus tinha decidido. Ela sabia. Talvez sempre soubesse, ou talvez a visão com a qual infelizmente se deparara no Salão Principal fosse apenas a manifestação de um dos seus pesadelos mais aterrorizantes. De qualquer maneira, Severus Snape nunca se sentira tão mal quanto quando entrou na sala comunal da Sonserina na sexta-feira à noite.

Ele tinha decidido… mas talvez também já tivesse decidido. Talvez a visão de Lily Evans e James Potter conversando como melhores amigos do Salão Principal fosse apenas um empurrão na direção do caminho pelo qual decidira há muito tempo. Talvez fosse uma desculpa, ou talvez fosse simplesmente um surto necessário de coragem. De qualquer forma, quando os olhos de Severus Snape repousaram sobre Nicolai Mulciber, sentando próximo à lareira e terminando seu dever de Transfiguração, todas as dúvidas sumiram.

"Eu decidi," disse Snape a Mulciber.

O último tirou os olhos do dever de casa. "É mesmo?"

"Sim," disse Snape. "Eu decidi que vou".

"Fico feliz. Você é um sujeito esperto, sabe."

"Que horas partimos?"

"Me encontre aqui às onze e meia, amanhã à noite."

Assentindo lentamente e sentindo que aquilo era muito importante, Snape disse: "Estarei aqui".


End file.
